How Hermione Granger Married Fred Weasley
by mostrich
Summary: The aftermath of the Second Wizarding War has left the magical population at an all time low. The Ministry and Wizengamot pass a law requiring all unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of eighteen and forty-two to marry. Chaos ensues. Or: Hermione tries to fight the ministry while also marrying Fred Weasley. It shouldn't work. But love finds a way.
1. Chapter I: The Letter

I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe or characters. I'm just trying to expand my creative writing. What better way than with your favourite pairing? I also pair certain characters for certain reasons. Harry and Ginny shouldn't have ended up together. i'll fight anyone that says otherwise. Enjoy my trash 3 a.m writing.

* * *

Hermione stared out the window at the tall grass swaying in the wind. The gentle summer's breeze moved the dry grass and made the ceramic wind chimes tinkle a soothing melody. She sucked a calming breath in and thought back to all the information that had been filled away in her brain for later processing.

 _Hermione looked up from cutting the mushrooms. She looked at the window and saw the small brown owl that had been pecking impatiently at the window. She furrowed her brow and looked to Molly. The older woman held a similar look of confusion and paused her own cutting. She strode forward and unlatched the lock on the top part of the window. The bird fluttered inside and landed on the perch next to the window. It dutifully held out its leg for Molly to untie the scroll. Once Molly had worked the knot open, the owl hooted and took off through the window._

 _Hermione walked over to where Molly was holding several scrolls with Ministry seals and the Daily Prophet. This made Hermione even more confused because they had gotten the post earlier in the morning already. She picked up the newspaper and carefully read the headline._

 **MINISTER OF MAGIC SIGNS MAGICAL DECREE FORCING WITCHES AND WIZARDS TO MARRY:**

 **MINISTER KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT SIGNED THE WIZENGAMOT LAW INTO EFFECT AT 8:16 THIS MORNING. THE LAW STATES THAT WITCHES AND WIZARDS FROM AGES EIGHTEEN TO FORTY-TWO MUST MARRY BY AUGUST 15TH OF 1998.**

 **SHACKLEBOLT HAS STATED THAT HE "DID NOT DO THIS WITH A LIGHT HEART" AND THAT "THIS LAW IS BEING PASSED BECAUSE OUR MAGICAL POPULATION HAS SUFFERED EXPONENTIALLY FROM THE SECOND WIZARDING WAR". SHACKLEBOLT CONTINUED TO EXPLAIN HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT THE WITCHES AND WIZARDS OF THE UK. HE SAID THAT EACH WITCH AND WIZARD WILL BE "MATCHED FROM SOME OF THE FINEST MINDS IN THE MINISTRY. A NEW DEPARTMENT WAS CREATED IN ORDER TO ENSURE THAT THE MATCHES BEING MADE WERE SUCCESSFUL AND WOULD YIELD A COMPATIBLE PAIRING. WE BROUGHT IN PSYCHOLOGISTS, BEHAVIORISTS, AND RELATIONSHIP EXPERTS. EACH MATCH HAS TO MEET A CERTAIN LEVEL OF CRITERIA IN ORDER TO BE MATCHED WITH ANOTHER MAGICAL PERSON." THE MINISTER ALSO WENT ON TO SAY THAT THIS DEPARTMENT HAS BEEN WORKING TOGETHER TO ANALYZE AND PAIR COUPLES SINCE THE BEGINNING OF JUNE. BUT THIS MARRIAGE LAW ISN'T THE ONLY BOMB TO BE DROPPED ON THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY.**

 **MINISTER SHACKLEBOLT ALSO EXPLAINED THAT MARRIAGE WAS ONLY THE START OF THE NEW LAW. WITCHES AND WIZARDS THAT ARE PAIRED ARE EXPECTED TO PRODUCE A MINIMUM OF TWO MAGICAL CHILDREN IN FOUR YEARS. ANY ADDITIONAL MAGICAL CHILDREN WILL BE GIVEN COMPENSATION FROM THE MINISTRY. THE MINISTER ALSO EXPLAINED THAT LETTERS WILL BE SENT TODAY AND TOMORROW DETAILING FINER POINTS OF THE NEW LAW AND THE MATCHES THAT HAVE BEEN MADE.**

 **RUMOURS OF THIS MARRIAGE LAW HAVE BEEN CIRCULATING SINCE MERE WEEKS AFTER THE WAR. IT IS WITH EXTRE-**

 _Molly yanked the paper out Hermione's hand and moved it to the other side of the room. She was breathing deeply and had gone pale in the face. She opened and closed her mouth as if trying to find the right words to say in this unique situation._

" _Maybe we can find a way around it. Maybe there's a loophole or something. There has to be. They can't possibly do something like this! Forcing us to marry one another is absurd! This can't be legal! There has to be a wa-" The rest of Hermione's ramblings were cut off as Molly finally got ahold of herself._

" _Everybody in the kitchen now! I don't care what you're doing, get down here immediately! I will not hear otherwise!" Molly heaved out. The sound carried throughout the house and echoed with the forcefulness._

 _The older woman stormed over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it viciously into the burning fire. It roared upwards into green flames and Molly jammed her head in._

" _Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley! I don't care what you are doing in that store of yours, you are to come home right now for a family meeting! I expect you here in promptly two minutes!"_

 _Molly reappeared from the fireplace and strode back to Hermione. She softened a bit at the pale and slightly trembling young woman before her._

" _Dear, I'm not going to even pretend this is alright or that you will be alright. But I will tell you we can handle this. If we could handle a bloody war we can handle this absolute donkey shit that the ministry is forcing." She squeezed Hermione's shoulders and turned towards the stairs._

" _I said now!" She shouted up as the wood creaked with thundering footsteps._

 _Just as Ron, Harry, and Ginny came tumbling down the stairs, the floo came alive with green flames and Fred stumbled out followed shortly by a less graceful George. Fred steadied his brother with a practiced move and turned wearily towards his mother._

" _What's all this screaming 'bout?"_

" _Nearly gave Fred and I a heart attack. Thought we had missed-"_

" _Sunday dinner or something. It's only Thursday woman." Fred easily finished._

" _Everybody sit." Was the grim reply she gave them. She pressed her lips together in a thin line that was white around the edges. "Arthur! Get in here and stop messing with your muggle gadgets!" She screamed out the open window._

 _A faint popping noise was heard from the garage and a few seconds later Arthur Weasley materialized in the kitchen with a look on his face that said he knew what this could be about._

" _Dear?"_

" _Sit down Arthur."_

 _He sat down and Molly stood behind one of the empty chairs. She quietly summoned the paper the ministry had sent in the mail. It gracefully floated into her waiting hand and she took a deep breathe before looking at each of her children and Harry and Hermione._

" _The Ministry," she paused to close her eyes and take a deep breath, "has decided to pass a law requiring all unmarried witches and wizard between the ages of eighteen and forty-two to marry and produce at least two magical children. Now, I kno-" The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by the yelling from the occupants of the table._

" _What! That's got to be bloody illegal! They can't make us-"_

" _That's absolutely repulsive! How can they make us marry people-"_

" _Someone needs to floo Shacklebolt and see if this is true-"_

" _Gred is right, how do we know this isn't some kind of sick prank that-"_

" _Enough!" was Molly's shrill reply. Ron sat back in his seat properly chastised and Ginny reigned in her outrage to barely concealed anger. "Let me finish. The Ministry has said that it's been working thoroughly to match each of you with a suitable partner. They've run tests to see who is your most compatible match. The deadline to be married is August 15th of this year. You must have at least two magical children within four years. Extensions will be given if problems arise," Ron moved to reply but stopped with a look from his mother. "I know this isn't good. You don't need to tell me. I think I'll be having a word with Kingsley myself. But this is the law now. People will be looking to us. The last thing this community needs is another bloody war. Hermione and everyone else, listen closely. There will be no loopholes. Kingsley is a smart man and so are the people on the Wizengamot. They will have made sure there on no ways around it," She paused to catch her breath and look around at her deflating children. "now, I have letters for all of you. The Ministry has already sent out matches. Whoever you are paired with, we'll deal with as a family. We need each other. Especially now." She looked at each person individually._

 _She grabbed the scrolls with names on each one. She handed the first one to Ron and slowly handed them out. She gave the last one to Hermione and squeezed the defeated young woman's shoulders again._

" _Alright. One by one we'll open them. Let's start with you Ginny." She nodded to girl sitting at the far end._

 _The red head shot a quick glance to Harry and violently opened her scroll. Her eyes moved quickly as she read each line. Her eyes stopped when she presumably came to a name. Her red brows furrowed and she looked around the table._

" _Does anybody know a Blaise Zabini? I don't think he was in my year?" She looked around and stopped on Harry the longest._

" _He's a Slytherin right? Our year? He didn't take sides during the war. None of his family did. They just disappeared to France from what I know." Hermione supplied._

 _Ron's face turned a deep shade of red. "She can't marry that snake! For all we know he took the dark side!"_

" _Ronald! We will cross that bridge if we come to it. We don't hold prejudices in this family and you know that." Molly fixed him with a hard stare. "Ginny, dear, you'll be ok. You won't know until you meet him." She softened her gaze for her daughter. "Harry, open yours next please."_

 _Harry didn't look at anybody as his hands shook while breaking the wax seal. He read quickly, probably just looking for a name Hermione surmised, and relief flooded his face._

" _I've got Luna Lovegood." He said quietly while daring a look around the table. Ginny's face became slightly more pinched and Molly sported a forced grin._

" _A lovely girl if a bit odd." She complimented. "Ron, open up yours."_

 _Ron, still with a slight flush, clumsily opened his letter and read it in a similar manner as Harry. His face was blank as he read the name and then he tossed the paper on the table. He shot Hermione a sad look. "Hannah Abbott. Hufflepuff right?" He looked to Hermione and Harry._

 _Hermione gave a stiff nod and felt dread well up in her stomach. Her and Ron hadn't continued what they'd started in the Chamber. The timing was never right. But she was more upset that she could be paired with anyone. She didn't have a safety net of Harry or Ron to fall back on._

" _Yes. She was in the D.A. with us. She's sweet." She answered robotically. Ron gave a jerky nod in response._

" _George, dear, open yours."_

 _George opened his quickly and skimmed through the paragraphs until he came across the name he needed. "Angelina Johnson. Sorry mate." He shot Fred an apologetic smile._

 _Fred huffed and shrugged. "We haven't really spoken since before the battle. She's been dealing with family stuff." He explained quickly. George grinned and knocked their shoulders together._

" _Fred, your letter please." Molly nodded to the scroll he was twirling._

 _He gave a dramatic bow and began gingerly opening it like his future wasn't literally in his hands. He skipped right down to the name and quirked his eyebrows in surprise. He looked up at Hermione._

" _Hermione Granger." He said in disbelief._

 _Hermione choked even though she had nothing in her mouth. She stared at Fred and then looked wildly around the table. "What?" She sputtered out._

" _That's not funny Fred! Who'd you actually get?" Ron asked angrily. His cheeks flushed an unattractive red._

" _It says I'm matched with Hermione Granger you wanker. I wouldn't say it for shits and giggles." He sniped back. Ron ripped the scroll from his hands and went bug eyed when he saw her name. He threw the scroll back at Fred and pushed his chair out hard enough to cause a scraping noise._

" _Ron, sit down!" His mother commanded with her hands gripping the table until they were white._

" _How could they pair her with you! You have nothing in common with her! You hated each other all of fifth year!" Ron shouted at his brother. Fred was about to give an angry reply when Hermione pushed her chair back hard enough to topple it._

" _Ronald! Stop. He had nothing to do with the pairing. None of us did. I don't understand it either. But he's your brother. He's not the enemy. Nobody is. I completely disagree with what the Ministry is doing. It's inhumane. It's humiliating and disgusting. But I can't think of a single law they broke. This is how it is until someone can figure out how to refute this. And until that happens, fighting with your brother isn't going to change anything. Aren't you glad that it's him? Aren't you glad it's him and not someone awful? Like Malfoy? Or a Death Eater? He may drive me crazy, but he is the farthest thing from awful." Hermione was breathing heavily. She leaned forward and bowed her head. After a moment of silence she looked up again. No one was looking at each other. No one but Fred. He gave her a half-smile with a twinkle in his eye._

 _Hermione straightened up, took a deep breath, and broke the seal on her own letter. She may as well get a better understanding of what was going to happen in the following months._

 _ **Miss Granger,**_

 _ **On behalf of the new law going into effect, there are some rules that are being formally established. You can find them listed below along with your match:**_

 _ **All unmarried witches and wizards between eighteen and forty-two must be married no later than August 15th of 1998.**_

 _ **All marriages must be licensed through the Ministry by August 12th of this year.**_

 _ **The marriage must be consummated (penetration) within two days of the ceremony.**_

 _ **No forms of magical or muggle birth control is permitted. i.e. condoms, spermicide potions, birth control, ovulation suppressant potion, etc.**_

 _ **Infidelity will automatically go to trial before a panel.**_

 _ **Domestic abuse is reviewed before the Wizengamot and punishable of up to two years in Azkaban.**_

 _ **Each pairing will be tested for fertility. If infertility is found in either partner, the fertile partner will be assigned a new match.**_

 _ **Leaving the UK will result in the snapping of one's wand.**_

 _ **Lastley, all matched and fertile couple's will be expected to produce at least two magical children within four years of the marriage.**_

 _ **Given these rules, the Department of Post-War Repopulation Efforts has been able to match you, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, with Fred Gideon Weasley. Based on compatibility testing, the DPWRE is certain that the relationship is a level VI compatibility. This is the highest level of compatibility for all tests. Level I is not compatible, level II is mostly not compatible, level III is neutral, level IV is compatible, level V is guaranteed compatible, and level VI is successful compatible.**_

 _ **We understand that this is a hard adjustment to make. Counseling will be offered at the Ministry for those who seek it. Any cases regarding Gay or Lesbian wizards and witches will be heard from the Wizengamot.**_

 _ **The coordinator of the Department of Post-War Repopulation Efforts,**_

 _ **Janica Odoneley.**_

 _Hermione gave Fred a tight smile and put the scroll down. She gave Molly a nod and then turned on her heel. She gently pushed open the swinging door and walked along the path to the old Willow tree by the pond. She needed to sit down, file all this away for later, and simply breath._

Hermione looked at the tree she had been sitting under previously and sighed. She turned away from the window and looked at the living room. She found the Weasley clan and Harry quietly talking. There was some tension, but an overall aura of calmness and acceptance. Ginny was carefully sitting away from Harry and talking to Molly. Hermione looked at the Weasley twins sitting next to each other on the floor. They had their long legs splayed out and were having their own private conversation. Only half of it seemed to be verbal.

As if sensing a calculating gaze, Fred shifted his gaze and met Hermione's stare. He stared back and eventually cocked his head to the side. He gave her a small genuine smile and then winked. He turned back to his brother and had the same twinkle in his eyes she'd associated with him for years. In that moment, Hermione breathed easily and knew she was going to be ok.

* * *

End of chapter 1 eh? I'll update in a week. By next Sunday I'd wager.


	2. Chapter II: A Very Weasley Day

I lied. I'll update Wednesday and Friday's. If you find mistakes, let me know.

* * *

Hermione sat in the kitchen with various textbooks open and creased. She had a quill in her right hand that had been tapping a beat steadily for the past fifteen minutes. Hermione should have been studying for her N.E. . but was instead thinking about yesterday. She was angry and felt helpless. She felt like she was useless in this particular case. She couldn't understand the Ministry's reasoning. She understood that The War had caused the magical population to dramatically go down. She understood the need to raise it. But she couldn't understand forcing human beings to marry and have children against their will. She sighed angrily and reread the paragraph of her Charms book again. She needed to focus on more important things than getting married right now, was the bitter thought she had. She jumped when she heard a knock on the doorway.

"I didn't mean to startle you. You just seemed pretty out of it." Ginny explained as she walked over to a chair across from Hermione. The young red head had slumped shoulders and dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you doing ok Gin? Well, as ok as you can be given everything that's happening." Hermione asked carefully. She knew that Ginny could have an explosive outburst if she wasn't careful. But she needed to know if there was anything she could do for her friend. "I know you and Harry hadn't exactly picked up where you left off before… before everything. But I also know that that doesn't matter to you."

Ginny's eyes sparked and her mouth turned downward. She looked angry and full of confusion. The younger woman opened her mouth to let out the anger that was simmering below the surface, but stopped abruptly. Her shoulders slumped again and she pulled out the chair she had been leaning on and sat down. She looked defeated and sad.

"I feel betrayed. I feel like he's, I don't know, _relieved_ or something. I've been in love with him since I was ten years old. And maybe I did put him on a pedestal, and maybe I was in love with the idea of loving him than actually loving him. _But I did love him_ last year when we were dating. I know I did because it felt different from the love I thought I felt for all those years before. But it still bloody hurts that he doesn't care we didn't get matched. That he got matched with one of my best friends instead of together is a _relief_ to him hurts so bad." She finished with an angry breath. Her eyes were slightly misty. She closed them and took a deep inhale to calm herself.

"Ginny, he loved you too. I know he did. But The War changes people. Maybe he felt like he didn't deserve you after. Or that you wouldn't want to deal with the aftermath and the things we did on the run." Ginny opened her mouth and her eyebrows came together in anger, "And I know that it's not his place to decide that for you. _He_ was _wrong_ on that. But you know him. You know how he thinks. You know when he gets an idea in his head, not matter how bad it is, he's going to do it. And I don't think he's relieved about not get matched with you. I think he's relieved he didn't get someone awful. I think he's relieved he doesn't have to 'weigh you down' or something equally as ridiculous as that. And Luna was with us on the run for some it. She gets it. She gets what it was like. Don't feel like he's happy to get an excuse away from you. Because this is probably hard for him as well."

Ginny looked down and fiddled with the pages on the nearest book to her. She sighed and ran the pages across the pad of her thumb. She was quiet for a few minutes, most likely thinking about what Hermione had said. She looked up at older girl after a while and her face softened.

"What about you? Are you doing ok with all of this? I know you and Fred are practically polar opposites. And I know Ron is… still processing."

Hermione snorted and put her quill down. She sat back in her chair and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm angry. I feel like I'm being used to have babies for the Ministry. I'm only eighteen for God's sake. I'm supposed to have two kids by the time I'm twenty-two. And it could be worse. I know that. I could have gotten Draco Malfoy or Gregory Goyle. I know I'm so lucky to have gotten Fred. He's brilliant and kind. But I'm not in love with him. I pictured getting married to a person I'm actually in love with. But all I picture is marrying the Fred Weasley that gave me hell as a prefect fifth year. I would have rather fallen in love with him for some reason and then getting married and having kids later on. I feel like we're cattle or something." Hermione ranted. Her hands were balled and she felt like crying.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed. Hermione felt awful, but she felt like they were in it together. Hermione reflected on how her relationship with Fred was going to change. She noted she would be an actual Weasley and not just an added on child for them. She turned to Ginny with a serious look forming in her eyes.

"You know marrying Fred will make us sisters right? I'll be an actual Weasley." Hermione said with a wide smile. Ginny's eyes lit up and she let out a happy laugh. Ginny was about to reply when tapping at the window was heard. Hermione looked over and saw an owl perched on the outside windowsill.

Ginny looked at Hermione and shrugged. She got up quickly and unlatched the window. The barn owl fluttered in with grace and rested on the perch. The owl was beautiful Hermione noticed. Well taken care of and fed. The bird had a pale off-white face with black eyes. She had a dark charcoal lining around her eyes that reminded Hermione of eyeliner. The rest of the bird was a medium tawny that faded into a blue gradient. The bird also had a demeanor of being regal. She had a bored look and daintily held out her leg for Ginny to untie the rolled parchment from. The bird never made a noise.

Ginny got the scroll untied and the owl continued to sit on the perch. She was probably waiting for Ginny to read the letter and reply. Ginny made her way back to her seat as she broke the wax seal. She sat down and began to read the letter. Her brows pulled together in confusion and she eventually looked up at Hermione. She wordlessly handed the parchment over for Hermione to read. The older girl took the parchment and smoothed it out while reading.

 _Ginny,_

 _I know we have never personally spoken before, but I would like to know if you are free for lunch today or some day this week? Given the new laws the Ministry has passed and the situation we are in currently, I would like to meet and talk with you in person and not on our wedding night. There are some topics I would like to discuss with you. I know this isn't a situation anyone would want, but I'd like to make the best of it._

 _Blaise Zabini._

 _P.S. just send a reply back with Noctua. She likes treats and might be offended if she doesn't get one._

Hermione set the letter down and looked at Ginny. The younger woman was bug-eyed and had her mouth agape. Hermione wished she had a camera to immortalize that look for the rest of time.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I mean, what does anybody do when their fiancé they've never met sends them a letter asking if they're free for lunch?"

"Go to lunch with them I'd say." Hermione answered with a smile and shrug.

"Ha ha. What if he kidnaps me or something?"

"You have to meet him some time Ginny. How awkward would it be if you met him for the first time at your wedding? And he isn't going to kidnap you. Go to the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta will look out for you." Hermione reasoned.

Ginny sighed and tipped her head back against her chair. "I hate when you're right." She muttered.

She stood up and grabbed a piece of parchment from the drawer in the kitchen. She wrote out a small response and rolled it. She tied a small strand of yarn around it and strode over to Noctua. She tied the scroll to the birds leg and gave her a sweet pat. Ginny opened the drawer next to the perch and grabbed a treat. She held it out for Noctua to grab. The bird considered it for a second before quickly pecking it out of Ginny's hand. She turned gracefully and took off through the window.

"What did you write?" Hermione asked fiddling with her pen.

"That I'd meet him at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour." Ginny said. She sighed. "What do I even wear? I know we aren't meeting anywhere fancy but he clearly has money." She said picking at her night shirt that stopped an inch above her shorts.

"Wear what you want. If he has problems with it, oh well. Just wear something similar to what you wore yesterday."

Ginny nodded and turned to go up the stairs, before she made it too far, she shouted over her shoulder, "If Charlie shows up while I'm gone give him a hug for me! Then punch him! I haven't heard from him since mid-May!" Hermione laughed at the last part.

The older girl rolled her shoulders and picked up her quill again. She needed to start studying. The N.E.W.T.S test date was July 16th. She had twenty days to get last minute studying done. She couldn't concentrate all of yesterday and had been sidelined by Ginny for the past twenty minutes. Hermione forced herself to clear her mind and think only of the Charms before her.

Hermione looked up when she heard the floo roar to life. She checked her watch and saw only two hours had passed since Ginny left to meet Zabini. She looked back at the floo as Charlie stumbled out. He looked tired and rumpled. He steadied himself and gazed around. He spotted Hermione and gave her a tired smile. The corner of her lips quarked.

"Alright Charlie?"

He groaned and ambled his way to the open chair across from her. "Bloody portkeyes and floos are awful. Took me nearly three hours to get here. Bloody owl woke me up this morning to inform me I had to marry someone. Or come to the Ministry to appeal." Charlie grumbled. He had a small streak of dirt right above his eyebrow.

"Appeal? What do you mean appeal? The law made it so no one can refuse unless they want their wand snapped." Was Hermione's confused reply.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He avoided her eyes when he spoke. "They made it impossible for just about everyone. Except gay and lesbian wizards and witches." He mumbled the last part.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She narrowed her eyes and studied Charlie. "Huh. I guess that makes sense."

His eyes snapped up and he glared. "What do you mean 'that makes sense?'"

She adjusted her features into something more neutral. "I mean, Molly has been asking for years when you're going to bring a _woman_ home to meet the family. And everytime you never answer. But the last time she asked why you haven't brought home a lovely _girl,_ you said you haven't met the right _person_ yet. You didn't give any pronouns. I didn't mean it in an unaccepting or negative way. It just makes sense."

Charlie deflated at her explanation. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Sorry. I knew you wouldn't have any problems with it. But a lot of people do. I never told Mum or Dad because it didn't seem like the right time. I always felt like I had time to explain it to them. But I don't have that time anymore. And really, this is the kick in the arse I needed. Oliver has been wanting to introduce me to has family for months."

"Oliver? As in Oliver Wood?" Hermione asked while leaning forward.

Charlie ducked his head and crossed his arms. "Yeah. We've known each other for years. We've been dating for about a year? Almost a year."

Hermione didn't say anything. In a way, the couple made sense. They were both passionate. They both loved flying. They seemed like they would balance each other out. Charlie would calm Oliver's quidditch obsession and bring out his humour, and Oliver would be the spark to ignite Charlie's other passions.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly to bring Hermione out of her reverie. She looked up and saw his eyes sweep over her. His mouth thinned a small amount.

"What about you? How are you doing?" He asked seriously.

Hermione shifted from the sudden change in his demeanor. "I'm ok. I'm angry about the whole marriage law, but everyone is. I'm not sure if you heard, but Fred and I were matched. I'm not horrend-" The rest of what said was cut off by Charlie.

"I'm not talking about that. I'd like to hear about it, but that's not what I was asking about. I was asking how you've been doing since The Battle. You seem quiet. Shut-off. And you look," his eyes swept down to the bottom half of her body again. "like you did during the battle. You look _thin_ and _tired_ Hermione."

"Well maybe I am." She snapped at him. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them he was still staring at her with that face full of _concern._ She softened before she continued. "It's been hard. I'm not the same person I was before The War. Or maybe I am and I don't recognize it. Studying for the N.E.W.T.S has been strenuous. I _know_ I look tired because I _am_ tired. It's hard to sleep anymore after months of trying to sleep and be on the lookout simultaneously. And I _know_ I'm still too thin. I just haven't been hungry. I think that eating wild mushrooms and ignoring hunger because I _had_ to messed with my body. I've only put back on a couple pounds since the end of The War. Everything I eat tastes like those bloody mushrooms from the forest. And then I'm back _in_ the forest even though I'm _not actually_ _there._ I just don't know what to do anymore Charlie." She huffed the last part as she tapped her quill again.

"Talking about it with someone seems like a good start. My ears are always open. And I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He finished with a wink.

"What do you mean? You're going to visit more?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to transfer to England and live with Oliver. We figured with everything happening it would be a good thing for us. Being told by the Ministry I have to marry someone I'm not in love with when there is someone I actually _am_ in love with was the jolt I needed."

"Transfer here? I thought the only Dragon Reserves were in Romania and Sweden?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "They are. But a smaller dragon reserve is being opened in West Somerset. So I'll usually be able to floo home for Sunday dinners."

"That's great Charlie! Your mum is going to be so happy! And you know she's going to ask you to bring Oliver around for them." She said with an amused smile. Charlie groaned and put his head in his arms on the table. Hermione laughed and checked her watch. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. She wanted to stop by Fred and George's shop to talk with Fred briefly.

Hermione closed her textbook and stacked all of them neatly. Molly didn't mind if she used the dining table for studying. As long as it was cleared in time for dinner. She didn't imagine she would be gone until 6:30. She stood up and pushed her chair in. She looked down to make sure she was dressed acceptably. Jean shorts and a tank top. She just needed to slip on some shoes and she could head over.

Charlie looked up as she slipped on her trainers. He cradled his head in his left hand as he watched her balance on one foot to get the last shoe on. She put her foot down and stood straight.

"I'm going to the shop. I should probably talk with Fred about certain things. I should be back soon. Tell Molly where I am when she comes in from the garden. The gnomes have been right nasty this past week." Charlie nodded and stood up. He was most likely going to talk with his mum.

Hermione walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. He seemed surprised but wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lower back. He was only a handful of inches taller than Hermione, being the shortest of the male Weasley's. She let go and stepped back. She then promptly slugged him in the shoulder. He yelped and stumbled back.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What was that for!" Charlie asked while rubbing his shoulder.

"The hug is from both Ginny and me. The punch is solely from Ginny. She says she hasn't talked with you since mid-May?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Charlie groaned and muttered something about violent little sisters and women as he made his way to the back door. Hermione shook her head and walked to the floo powder pot. She grabbed a handful and stepped in. She shouted "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" and whirled away.

She stepped into the shop without stumbling and looked around. She saw Verity at the register watching a group of young boys mess around. She looked bored and annoyed. Hermione walked up to the young girl.

"Is Fred here?" Hermione asked quietly. She didn't know Verity well. The younger girl regarded her with the same bored look.

"Yeah. Him and Mister Weasley are in the back. I'm sure you can just go back." She waved her hand dismissively and went back to shooting the young boys annoyed looks.

Hermione walked behind the counter and down the hall. She took a left and found a closed door with a sign that said: ' **FRED AND GEORGE ONLY. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.'** Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. She opened it after a second and found the twins hunched over a cauldron. She cleared her throat and the twins didn't look up.

"We'll be there in a second Verity, we're,"

"Finishing the last part of this potion." Fred finished for George.

"Take you time." Hermione supplied and leaned against the doorway with her arms loosely crossed. The brothers looked up quickly at the voice that did not belong to their employee.

George looked back at the potion first and made a noise in the back of his throat. "Fred! Give me the shaved unicorn horn! Quickly!" Fred whipped back and gave his brother the desire ingredient.

The potion made a hissing sound and Hermione quietly hoped it wouldn't explode. Fred grabbed his wand and stirred the potion four times clockwise and twice counterclockwise. George added a few more ingredients Hermione couldn't see from her position. Eventually, Fred made a happy noise and handed George a few glass vials to pour the potion into. George and Fred filled about thirty vials before Fred cast a cleaning spell on the cauldron. Fred and George turned to each other and played a game of rock, paper, scissors. George threw paper while Fred did scissors.

"Ha! I've lost the last two experiments in a row! Finally it's your turn." Fred exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

George flipped him the bird and grabbed a vial. He glared at it and threw it back like a shot. He put the vial down and waited. Hermione was nervous. She knew their potions could work wonderfully. But she had also heard horror stories of them testing potions before they perfected them. Hermione stared as George's hair turned highlighter yellow with sparkles. Fred laughed and handed his twin a mirror. George groaned and shoved his brother after seeing his reflection.

"I thought you said the hair was going to turn blue!" George shouted with no real anger.

Fred shrugged and continued to smirk at George. "It was. We'll have to adjust something in the potion. Maybe less boom berry. Everything else should be good."

"Did you just make a hair dye potion?" Hermione asked with her curiosity peaking.

Fred startled a bit as though he forgot she was there. He flashed her a wicked smile. "Hermione, love, of course we didn't just make a hair dye potion,"

"That would be too easy and boring. We decided to add,"

"Emotions to the hair dye. For example, blue is serenity, yellow is happy,"

"And pink is flirty." George finished. "This was supposed to be blue but something needs to be tweaked. I do feel a sense of happiness even though I'm annoyed that this git messed up the formula."

Fred snorted and shook his head. "Brother o'mine, as much as I would love to stay and talk potions with you, I have important things to discuss with someone of _actual_ intelligence that would have listened when I said to half the amount of boom berry."

Fred ducked as his brother threw a wooden spoon at him. He grabbed Hermione's arm and shielded her in case George chucked any more things at him. He closed the door behind him and dusted off his shirt. Hermione raised a brow at him and he winked in turn. He gestured for her to follow him and she complied. He walked further down the hallway and opened a big wooden door. She followed him through and up the narrow and creaking stairs. They came to a landing and Fred muttered something under his breath and Hermione heard locks turning and coming undone from the other side of the door. It swung open and Fred led her inside.

The inside was surprisingly clean Hermione noted. It had old wooden floors that had a dark finish. The living area was open and spacious. Big windows parallel to the entrance door let natural light poor in. The walls were painted a light cream colour with an accent wall of deep red. The couches and chairs were mismatched and Hermione swore two of the armchairs looked suspiciously similar to the ones in the Gryffindor common room. There was also a big fireplace that looked as though it had been remodeled to look like the one in the Gryffindor common room as well.

There was a big wooden table immediately to Hermione's right. It looked like it could seat around eight people if they squeezed. Further to the right was the kitchen. Is was simple and clean. The cabinets were stained a light oak colour with detailing around the borders. The counters were white with hints of grey and blue.

Hermione could just see the hallway and doors that would open into bedrooms and bathrooms. She stepped inside and followed Fred to the living room. She sat opposite of him in a comfortable red armchair. It was definitely a Gryffindor chair. Fred was sat on the couch with his legs stretched before him and crossed at the ankles.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Mione, but I didn't think we had any sort of meeting planned for today?" He phrased the last part like a question.

"We didn't. But I thought it would be beneficial to talk. Ginny is meeting Blaise today and I figured it would be a good idea to… iron out some details. Make some tentative plans and get to know each other better perhaps." Hermione explained while playing with the necklace she wore.

"Ok. Sure. What kind of stuff did you have in mind?" Fred sat up a bit straighter and uncrossed his legs.

"Just, wedding stuff I suppose. I'm going to still look for a way out of this, but I think we should also go along with the law if I can't find a loophole. I feel like it'll be impossible to have a wedding if we don't plan some of the stuff. And I know your mum is going to want to plan a lot of the weddings, but she's got six weddings to help plan if you count Harry and Luna." She explained nervously. She and Fred and never hated each other, but they weren't close either. They were barely _friends._

"Ok. Well, let's start with something easy. Did you have a day in mind? Because I don't mind when it is. I don't care if you want to wait until 11:50 on August 15th."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She tilted her head and her brow furrowed unconsciously. "I was thinking July 20th? It's a friday and it would give us a weekend to adjust? It's also after the N.E.W.T.S and gives me time to start applying to places."

"Yeah. George and Angelina were thinking of July 10th. I don't know what the rest of them are thinking. Lee and his match are getting married about a week after George." Fred rambled a bit.

Hermione smiled and looked down. She cleared her throat. "About the stuff after the wedding, I've uh, I've never been with anybody. I don't know about you, but I feel like that's something you should know." Hermione flushed and tried her best to meet his gaze.

Fred looked serious when he spoke. "And that's ok. I don't think any less or more of you. We'll keep that in mind when the time comes. And if you decide you want to wait until the last second we can, that's ok as well. If you decide you don't want to wait until the wedding, well, George can handle the shop for a bit." Fred remained serious and compassionate.

Hermione flushed even more and coughed to clear her throat. "I'll keep that in mind. And, thank you. For being compassionate and not judging." She finished with pure honesty.

Fred flashed her a smile and he regained part of his charm. "You were busy saving the world Hermione. You had other things happening in your life."

She rolled her eyes and tried not to let him see her smile forming. "One last thing. As beautiful as this flat is, I always pictured myself living in a house when I got married and had kids. Is that," she cleared her throat, "is that something you'd be open to?"

Fred laughed. He stopped when he saw her face fall and brows raise in anger. "Of course I'd be open to it Mione. I love the convenience of the flat but I was going to move out in a couple years anyway. You can have any house you want. I just want a nice plot of land to call my own. Good for teaching the kids neat magic tricks without worrying about destroying the shop." He said the last part with amusement and sent a wink her way.

Hermione laughed but felt her heart speed up at the thought of having kids with Fred. It wasn't dread or fear, but excitement for the future. A future where Fred Weasley wanted to play with their kids in a big yard and teach them magic. Hermione didn't feel the bubble of anxiety pressing against her for the first time in the past two days.


	3. Chapter III Moving Out

I'm back ya'll. I have surprise for chapter four. I won't tell you because that will ruin the fun. Come back on Wednesday to find out.

* * *

Hermione folded her last stack clothes and placed them on her bed. After talking with Fred on Friday, they decided to test out living with one another. Hermione agreed to move into the spare bedroom of Fred and George's flat. George was going to be completely moved in with Angelina by next week and Fred's flat would serve as their home base while they searched for a house together. Today was the day Hermione finished moving out her stuff. She didn't have a lot, but enough that it took two days to move.

She placed the last of her belongings into the duffle bag and then wandlessly shrank it to fit in her pocket. She had just finished putting it in her jeans and was looking for anything she had missed when she heard Molly call them down for dinner. It was Sunday and all the Weasley's would be there. She turned around just as Harry was knocking on the open door. She smiled when she saw him.

"Ready for dinner? I think Charlie will be here tonight." Hermione said as she walked forward. Harry smiled but didn't move.

"Yeah." He looked around the room she and Ginny had shared since the end of The War. "It looks so empty. I can't believe you're really moving out." He said quietly.

Hermione saw how he held himself. He was nervous. "Harry, I'm only moving to Diagon Alley. Fred and I have it set up so you and the rest of the family can floo right into the flat. I'm not going far." She explained softly.

"I know," he said forcefully. She sighed and waited for him to continue. "It'll just be weird not seeing you everyday. We haven't not seen each other everyday since before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Me and Luna are going to be living together soon as well. I don't know where Ron and Hannah are going to end up. It's just hard thinking about the fact we aren't going to be around each other everyday is all." He finished with a noncommittal shrug.

"Oh, Harry. I'll still be at the Burrow nearly everyday. All of us are most likely going to have our weddings here. You and Ginny may be the only ones not. We could pick a day out of the week that just you, me, and Ron have lunch." She posed and Harry began to relax. "Just because we won't see each other everyday doesn't mean we'll fade away from each other. I think you're stuck with us for life." She finished with a smile.

Harry returned it and walked towards Hermione. He wrapped her in a hug that she quickly returned. She squeezed him extra hard and she felt him rest his head on hers.

"Harry! Hermione! We're waiting for you two!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

"Hurry up you lot! I'm hungry and mum's made Shepherd's pie!" Hermione heard Ron add on.

They both heard a yelp come from Ron. They let go and Hermione quietly laughed. They talked about trivial things on the way down and parted ways once they got to the table. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione sat between George and Fred on the other side. Molly looked at the clock and sighed. Charlie and Bill's spoons were still pointed at 'Ministry'.

"Well go on. Charlie and Bill can just eat their food cold when they finally show up." Molly waved her hand and sat down.

Hermione began serving herself. She grabbed a small portion of pie and some greens as well. She poured herself pumpkin juice and dug in. Ron had nearly obliterated his entire plate by the time she got one spoonful of pie in her mouth. She tried not to look at him. Hermione looked up when she heard the familiar sound of someone apparating outside the swinging doors. She heard hushed whispers as the bottom half of the door opened.

Charlie walked in with a sheepish grin and Bill followed behind him. Bill gave Molly an exaggerated kiss and sat down in the seat next to her. Charlie took a seat next to Harry and across from Hermione. She gave him a smile and looked around the table at everyone else. She didn't continue eating her pie. There were mushrooms mixed in. She glanced back at Charlie and saw him eyeing the small portion on her plate that she hadn't really touched. He looked like he about to say something but Molly spoke first.

"I know we haven't talked about the law since it was passed and everyone got matched, but I'd like to hear any plans you have." Everyone looked around waiting for someone to say something. No one spoke.

"Well, Hermione and I are thinking July 20th." Fred spoke first. He leant against the back of his chair and draped an arm around the back of Hermione's.

Molly smiled and nodded excitedly. "Lovely! Do you know where you're going to have it?" She asked as though she already knew the answer.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other. They held a silent conversation before Fred nodded and shrugged. Hermione turned back to Molly. "We were thinking of having it here? If you don't mind?"

Molly was positively beaming. "Of course I don't mind! Don't be silly. We can put up a nice canopy and have it by the tree you love dearie."

Hermione's eyes watered at the kindness. Molly made her miss her own mother. Hermione missed talking to her mum over tea with the telly on in the background. She missed her mum sitting with her and watching Christmas movies during winter holiday. Hermione just missed her in general. She forced her tears down and gave Molly a somewhat real smile.

"Thank you. I do want something simple and small though. So it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

George must have known Molly would try to argue because he quickly started talking. "Me and Angelina were thinking of having it on July 10th. Here as well."

Molly beamed at him with cheeks flushed happily. She turned to the rest of her kids and Harry. She nodded at Ginny to prompt the youngest Weasley to talk.

Ginny flushed and cleared her throat. "Me and Blaise talked about it yesterday. We were thinking about having it July 22nd? He suggested having at his house if there's going to be a lot of people attending?" She phrased the last part like a question.

Molly pursed her lips for a second before smiling. "That sounds lovely. And have you decided on living arrangements?"

Ginny blushed from the thought of living with Blaise. Hermione remembered her describing him after she met him for lunch. She went into great detail about his dark skin and shiny, tightly coiled black hair. Ginny described thoroughly how tall and lean he was and that his hand dwarfed hers easily.

"I'm going to move in with him a few days before the wedding. His mother gifted him a home about an hour from here." Ginny explained. Ron turned red and muttered something before shoving more potatoes in his mouth.

Molly noded and gestured to Ron. He swallowed most of the food before talking. Hermione cringed as she saw bits of unchewed pie. Fred made a quiet disgusted noise beside her and looked away.

"Hannah and I owled each other last night and decided on August 1st. We haven't picked where yet." Molly nodded and looked at Harry.

"I met with Luna today and we decided that July 28th would work for us. We also decided to move into the Grimmauld Place for now. Maybe a couple years in the future we'll move somewhere more rural." Molly seemed pleased enough. She turned to Percy and Penelope.

Percy looked sheepish and slightly ashamed. "Penny and I actually eloped shortly after The Battle." He admitted. Molly went rigid and stared at him in shock. As did the rest of the occupants of the table. Arthur regained his senses the quickest.

"Now Molly, don't be too angry. You know how young love is." He tried to reason with his wife as she slowly turned red.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley! How could you get married and not tell your own family!"

"Yeah! Could've invited us you bloody git!" Ron yelled. He wasn't angry, he just wanted an excuse to insult his brother.

Percy flushed at the onslaught. " _We_ didn't even know we were getting married! We were both at the Ministry and decided to. I didn't even have her ring with me. It was a quick decision. We can have the reception part if you want mum." He tried placating.

"What I wanted was to be at my child's wedding!" She huffed back. Arthur shot her a pleading look. This was one of the first family dinners Percy had been to since the end of The War. Molly took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I guess a late reception party is better than nothing. We can have it in August after Ron and Hannah's wedding. Speaking of new partners, I expect all of you to invite them to next Sunday's dinner!" She scolded pointing at all of her children.

Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny all nodded dutifully. Molly looked at Charlie. "You too. I expect a full table next week."

Ron whipped around to Charlie. "Who did you get matched with? I didn't get a chance to talk with you yesterday."

Charlie looked at his mother with mock betrayal. "I didn't get matched with anyone. Well, not anymore at least. I've been seeing someone for about a year already." He confessed wearily. Bill gave him a knowing look and clapped his back. Ron made an annoyed noise and gestured for him to continue. Charlie sighed and sat back. "I think you've all met already. Oliver Wood? He was captain of the quidditch team after I left?"

Ron stared at him in shock. The whole table aside from his parents, Hermione, and Bill seemed surprised.

Ron was the first to speak. "Bloody hell." Hermione kicked him under the table and he yelped. Fred snorted beside her and draped a hand around her shoulder and squeezed. He looked at Charlie and flashed him a devilish grin.

"Always did tell mum to lay off the girl questions. Didn't we Georgie?"

"Damn right we did." George replied and fist bumped his twin. Fred laughed at Charlie's face and unconsciously squeezed Hermione's shoulders again. She found that she didn't mind.

The rest of dinner went in relative ease. Arthur asked Harry and Hermione about how fans worked and if they were dangerous. Molly and Bill asked Hermione about her N.E.W.T.S and about her packing. Charlie and Bill chatted quietly when they weren't in big conversations. Charlie kept shooting Hermione's mostly untouched food glances throughout. Hermione tried not to notice.

* * *

After dinner was finished and leftovers were distributed and packed away, Hermione climbed the stairs to check one last time if anything was forgotten. Ginny followed her as well.

"I feel like it's the end of an era or something." The red head admitted while sitting on the only bed in the room now.

"It's just the end of us living together. We'll still have girls night. I'll definitely need your help with the twins when I inevitably get pranked." Hermione joked sitting next to her friend.

"Yeah, definitely." Ginny responded wetly. She leant against the older girl.

"Gin, I'll be back almost everyday. And we're going out Wednesday to go dress shopping. You know I'll be there for family dinners on Sunday. I'll also be there to help you move before your wedding." Hermione consoled her friend.

Ginny nodded against her shoulder before sitting up and quickly wiping her eyes. "Alright, enough of that. Do you have everything?" She turned towards her older friend.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I do. If I don't I'll grab it during the week when I have time." Hermione said while standing up.

The older girl looked at her friend and gave her a quick hug. She led the younger girl downstairs and into the living room. She looked around and saw nearly everyone on the couches and armchairs scattered throughout the space. She saw Charlie and Fred having a conversation by the fireplace. They were talking quietly and had serious expressions on their faces. Fred nodded and clapped Charlie on the back.

Hermione walked into the packed room and stood next to Fred. He winked at her and cleared his throat. "Alright you lot. Hermione and I are going home. The lady is tired and I have to open tomorrow." He directed the last bit at George with a glare. George smirked back at him and practically sagged in his chair.

Molly got up and hugged both Hermione and Fred. Each Weasley came up and did similar things. Harry hugged her hard and asked if lunches on Fridays worked for her. Ron hugged her awkwardly and slapped his brother on the back before disappearing with Harry outside. Charlie gave her a tight hug and did the same with Fred. He whispered something in the taller redhead before slapping his back twice.

Fred dramatically gestured for Hermione to floo to the flat first. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the soft powder before stepping in. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Flat!" She pronounced clearly. She whirled away and slightly stumbled into the living room of the flat. She stepped out of the way and began brushing herself off.

Fred was close behind her and walked out without tripping. He followed her lead and began brushing himself off. He turned to her as he dusted off his coat.

"I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you away from prying eyes." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a black box. "I know this is an unusual situation and you would have already had this before we knew we were getting married, but I figured you might like it." He rambled as he held the box out to her.

She gingerly took it and slid the top open. In the box was a ring sitting between two velvet stabilizers. The ring was silver with a small pale yellow diamond in the middle. The metal work made the ring look like a delicate sunflower. She looked up at Fred.

"Like I said, the situation isn't ideal, but I figured you might like it. Wizards and witches don't really have wedding rings or bands, but my grandma was fond of muggle traditions and made my grandpa re-propose with a ring. She gave it to mum when she and dad got married. I asked her for it when the marriage law was announced."

He took the ring out of the box and gently took her hand. He slid the ring on her left finger and looked at it. He muttered something under his breath and the ring shrank to fit her finger perfectly. Hermione looked up at Fred with soft eyes.

"Fred, it's beautiful. I really do appreciate it. But are you sure you want to give something so important to your family to me?" Fred squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm positive. We may not be in a place where I'm giving this to you because I'm in love with you and we're choosing to get married, but I do care about you and want you to have it. Maybe if we have a daughter she can have it when she's ready to get married. Which hopefully won't be for a long time." He lightly joked.

Hermione snorted and reached up to hug him. He hugged her back tightly. She breathed in sandalwood and clean laundry smell. "Thank you Fred. I'm glad we got paired." She whispered as close to his ear as she could manage.

"Me too." He murmured back.

They slowly released and Fred gave her a wink before announcing he would be going down to the main shop to check on Verity before closing. Hermione went to the kitchen and put Molly's leftovers in the fridge. She opened the cabinet and pulled down a thermos. She moved around the are prepping her tea. She put the kettle on the burner and decided to explore a bit before her water was ready.

She had explored a little yesterday, but only saw her room and the bathroom next to it. She pushed open the first door on the left. It was a spacious room with a queen bed in the middle. It had boxes and clothes everywhere. This was most likely George's room she surmised. She backed out and closed the door quietly before turning around to the first door on the right.

Hermione opened the door knowing it was the bathroom. She flicked the lights on quickly and checked to make sure her stuff was in the medicine cabinets and drawers. She nodded to herself and switched the lights off and closed the door. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. Her room was right across from what she guessed was Fred's room. She bit her lip and contemplated if she should poke around.

She quickly and quietly opened the door and saw the biggest bedroom of the three in the flat. George and Fred must have done rock-paper-scissors to see who got the biggest room. There was a bed parallel to the door and another door slightly ajar on the right wall. Hermione could see a shower curtain and knew it was an ensuite bathroom. Hermione soundlessly closed the door as she heard an echo of the entrance door being shut. She guiltily slipped into her room.

She went over to her dresser and took the duffle from her pocket out. She muttered the spell to resize the object and put her wand on the bed. She opened the dresser drawer and started placing the neatly folded clothes in. She looked up when she heard a soft knock. Fred was leant against her open door with his hands in his pockets.

"Just saying goodnight. I was planning on making breakfast tomorrow morning, so get ready for the Weasley Twin Special Pancakes." He shot her a crooked smile and shifted back on his heels.

"I'll look forward to it. I'll be the judge to see how good they are." She shot him a smirking look back.

He took a hand from his pocket and placed it over his heart in mock hurt. "Does Hermione Granger not believe in the breakfast skills I possess?

Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head. "I'll believe it when I see it." She said as she placed the last shirt in the drawer.

Fred laughed good naturedly and pushed himself off the door. "If you change your mind and decide you can't resist sharing a bed with me, you know where to find me." He winked at her and quietly walked to his own room. He softly closed the door and she could hear him going through his night routine.

Hermione lightly blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Fred. She decided she wouldn't mind. And she knew she would eventually start sharing a room with him in the month to come. She shook her head and closed the dresser drawer.

Hermione closed her own door and walked over to her hamper while taking her top off. She tossed it in and worked on her jean shorts. She slid them down her legs and threw them in the hamper to join her shirt. She took her bra off and placed it in her pants and bra drawer next to her laundry basket.

She turned around and saw her reflection peering back at her. She saw her brown hair that was still bushy and full of curls. Her skin was lightly tanned and clean. She frowned slightly as she looked over her body. Charlie was right, she _did_ look thin. She had always been petite, but her ribs pushed against her skin unnaturally. Her stomach was taut and more pale than her arms and legs. Her hips jutted out in sharp contrast with the smooth skin of her tummy. Her legs and arms seemed more toned than the rest of her.

She sighed and looked away. She knew that she had to gain weight to be considered average, but she couldn't get passed the overwhelming taste of mushroom in her food. Even if Molly didn't add any, Hermione could swear they were in there. She knew Harry had some issues with certain food and wouldn't eat if there were an abundance of mushrooms in the dish.

She pulled on a loose fitting tank top and climbed into bed. She placed her wand on the nightstand and settled under the light sheet before turning off the lamp. Hermione stared at the ceiling and knew it was going to be a rough night. Staying in new places always brought about troubled sleep or none at all. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to sleep soundlessly through the night. It didn't work.

" _I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" Bellatrix screamed in her face._

" _We found it — we found it — PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again. Bellatrix cast Crucio again and Hermione felt her insides split._

" _You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"_

" _We weren't in your vault! I promise, I promise!" Hermione got out through sobs._

" _What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix had a nasty glint in her eyes. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

 _Hermione felt white hot pain overtake her body as it spasmed. Her limbs felt like they were dislocating and breaking._

" _How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

" _We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Hermione begged her._

" _A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"_

Hermione jolted up. She switched on the light and threw the covers off her sweaty body. She was breathing raggedly and quickly. Hermione looked at her hands and saw them shaking violently. She couldn't feel them shake. She turned her left arm over and traced the scarred 'mudblood' shudderingly with her right finger. She saw tears fall on her arm and she brought her hand up to her eyes to wipe them.

Hermione took a quivering breath in and stood up. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she stumbled for a second. She grabbed her water bottle and took a deep drink. She set it back down but still felt anxious. She bit her lip and hugged her waist before making a decision. She turned her lamp off and grabbed her wand.

She opened her door and quietly made her way across the hall and stopped outside Fred's bedroom. She questioned briefly if she should be doing this when she felt _wrong_ and _vulnerable._ She closed her eyes and gently pushed into the marginally dark room. She slowly closed his door behind her and made her way over to the side of the bed Fred wasn't taking up. He didn't have blinds in his room so the moonlight allowed her to move freely without the worry of tripping. She placed her wand on the nightstand without a sound before turning back to the sleeping man.

She gently shook Fred's shoulder when she reached the edge of the bed. He was warm and his shoulder felt soft but well defined from years of quidditch and wrestling with his brothers. He jolted when he felt her hand on him and he grabbed his wand from the night table beside him. He wordlessly cast _lumos_ and he stared at her with confusion in the artificial light.

"Mione? Wha'time is it? Wha's wrong?" He asked tiredly.

Hermione flushed and bit her lip. "I just had a bad dream. Ginny and I would stay up and talk when one of us had one and I didn't want to be alone…" his face didn't change during her explanation. "sorry. I can go back to my room." She finished as she felt embarrassment well up inside.

This broke Fred out of his stupor. He shook his head and grabbed her wrist gently. "No. Stay. It's fine. Just wasn't expecting you to actually take me up on my offer." He attempted to joke.

Hermione gave a fake smile back and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Fred sighed and grabbed her far side and gently positioned her body against his front. He wrapped an arm around her waist so his hand was splayed over her stomach. She shifted her back further into him as he adjusted the blanket around them. Hermione breathed in sandalwood and fresh laundry. It didn't take long for her to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hermione woke with sunlight on her face and empty sheets beside her. She sat up slowly and looked around the sunlit room. She heard the sink in the ensuite running and then shut off. A moment later Fred stepped out and smiled when he saw her awake.

"Mornin'! I'm just about to start on the pancakes. I was going to serve them breakfast in bed style, but I see you woke up earlier than I thought you would. Mind helping me get them ready?" He asked as he moved around the room.

He was already in a comfy looking pair of medium wash jeans. He had a white tank top on and was opening a dresser drawer. He grabbed a salmon coloured button up and slipped it on over his freckled shoulders.

Hermione smiled at the domestic feeling and nodded her head. "I don't mind one bit." She said quietly as the light that poured in from the window lit up Fred's freckled and tanned face. His red hair seemed to glow in a halo effect. Hermione found she really didn't mind helping one bit.

* * *

end of chapter three eh? As always, don't feel shy and leave a comment. I value constructive criticism very much. Feel free to PM me if you feel more comfortable that way. Come back Wednesday for the next chapter and surprise!


	4. Chapter IV: Hermione And The rt I

Chapter four, part one. Little surprise for ya'll in the end notes.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her purse and walked over to her closet. She slid open the door and looked for her sandals amongst all her trainers. She found the worn brown shoes in the back of her closet underneath an old pair of running shoes. She picked them out and slipped them on. Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand and carefully put it in her purse. She sighed and thought of the Burrow before disapparating from her room. She appeared in the garden of the towering home. She shifted her purse higher on her shoulder before entering through the kitchen. She heard tinkling laughter from the living room and walked in that direction.

She sat down next to Ginny as Charlie continued his own little magic show for them. He transigured a paper clip into a small metal sculpture of a dragon. He handed it to Ginny and began to dig through his pockets for other things to transform.

The sound of someone apparating outside was heard and a knock on the door shortly after. Ginny got up and walked to the entrance door. She pulled it open and greeted the person warmly before she asked them in. Ginny and Angelina Johnson walked back into the living space with smiles on their faces. Angelina saw Charlie and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey Charlie! It's been a while. I didn't know you were back in England?" She asked going over and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I'm helping a small reserve get started out in West Somerset." Charlie explained and returned her smile.

"Why'd you transfer? If you don't mind me asking. Always thought you would want to work with as many dragons as possible."

Charlie laughed and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "I did for a while. But a smaller reserve means I get more time with the dragons. And there's less people. The hours are more flexible and I get to see my lovely family more." He finished the last part by messing up Ginny's hair. She squawked and hit him in the stomach. "My partner also lives here. Oliver Wood? He was a year or so ahead of you I think?"

Angelina's eyes went wide. "Wood? As in the Oliver Wood that made us practice in the rain for three hours because he didn't 'like how you and Alicia are holding the quaffle.'"

Charlie laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that's the one. He hasn't changed a bit. Just as crazy about quidditch now as he was when I was captain."

Angelina laughed and went to reply when someone else apparated outside the front entrance. Ginny was up before the person even had a chance to knock on the door. She opened it and led Hannah Abbott in to join the rest of the group. Hannah was a bit flushed and sheepish looking.

"Oh, I hope I'm not too late."

Hermione waved her hand. "No, the rest of us got here a bit early. You're actually on time." Hermione said and checked her watch. "Speaking of, we should really get going if we want to make the appointment time." Hermione explained as she got up from her spot on the couch.

Ginny let out an excited noise and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Ok! We can apparate in pairs right?" She asked looking around the group to count. She frowned when she noticed they had an odd number. "Oh, I guess not. We can all just apparate individually?" The red head suggested.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind apparating by myself Gin. You're mum is meeting us there right?"

"Yeah. Ok, I'll go with Luna, do you mind going together?" Ginny asked Hannah and Angelina. They both shook their heads and linked arms. "Excellent! Hermione, you go first and let mum know we're on our way?"

Hermione nodded and smiled at the younger woman. She and the rest of the group told Charlie goodbye and moved outside. Hermione twisted on the spot and felt the familiar sensation of her guts being squeezed together. She saw the familiar sights of Madam Malkin's shop appear in her vision. She moved away from the apparition point and towards the store. She opened the door and a little bell sounded from above. The boutique was surprisingly empty enough that she easily spotted Molly and Madam Malkin talking by the counter.

"Hello Madam Malkins, Molly. The rest are on their way now." Hermione said politely. Molly looked up and smiled.

"Good! This will be a busy day indeed. I can't believe Angelina hasn't bought a dress yet. There's only six days until their wedding! Got everything else planned but the dress." Molly shared conspiratorially with Madam Malkin.

Madam Malkin shook her head. "With this new law passing you wouldn't believe the absolute madness women are in. Can't believe the Ministry gave these poor girls such a short amount of time to plan their weddings. It took me a year of planning before I got married." She said and huffed in annoyance. "I had to hire more people to help me with fitting and resizing! I may be magic but I'm not a God!

"I would have thought the store would be packed because of the new law." Hermione said and looked around at the empty floor.

"Two nice lads came in this morning. From the joke shop, said they wanted to know how much it would cost to rent the floor from nine this morning to two this afternoon for a party of six. I told them not to worry about, just tell those kids around school time not to bring in their products. Can't tell you how many robes I had to clean around term time two years ago."

"From the joke shop? Red hair and tall?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! They were quite nice young men. Offered to make a charm repelling any kids that tried to come in with their products."

Hermione smiled and looked to Molly. "Those would be my boys. The one with both ears is Fred, Hermione's fiance and George is one of the girls fiance that is getting fitted today as well." Molly said and chuckled.

The door opened and the rest of the group made it in. Ginny bounced on her toes excitedly and practically dragged the three girls with her. She sidled up to Molly and gave Madam Malkin a joyful smile.

"Good morning Madam Malkin. I'm Ginny Weasley, this is Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, and Hannah Abbott. You've already met my mum and Hermione Granger?" She said while she pointed out each person respectively.

Madam Malkin nodded and shook each woman's hand. "I suppose we should get started?" At Ginny's exclamation of yes, Madam Malkin turned the girls in the direction of wedding dress and robes section. "Madeline, Francesca! I'll be needing your assistance with this one!" The witch yelled towards the back of the shop.

Two witches in their thirties came out with baskets full of twine, ribbon, lace, and various sewing products trailing in the air behind them. They lowered the baskets by Madam Malkin and waited for her to give instructions.

"Alright ladies, tell me the dates you're getting married so I know who to pair you with." Madam Malkin said in an authoritative tone.

"July 10th." Angelina raised her hand.

"August 1st." Hannah said quietly from a stool she found.

"July 20th." Hermione added.

"July 22nd." Ginny said happily.

Everyone looked to Luna as she stared above Madam Malkin's head. Ginny nudged her and whispered something. "July 28th." Came her dreamy reply.

Luna looked like she was going to say something, but Madam Malkin began giving instructions before she could. "Alright, Miss Johnson and Granger with me, Miss Weasley with Madeline, and Miss Lovegood and Abbott with Francesca." She instructed as various people split into their assigned groups. "Ladies, you can start looking for dresses and when you find, let's say five that you like, come back to the dressing area and find your fitter and we'll help you into the gowns and go from there."

Everyone nodded and began wandering towards the racks with beautiful dresses and robes. There was a section with traditional white wedding dresses that reminded Hermione of her mum's wedding photos, and a section with white and colourful robes and a few dresses. Hermione stuck with the muggle looking dresses to begin with.

She pulled the dresses from one another and studied each one. The first was too poofy and reminded Hermione of the muggle movie Cinderella. She shifted through a dozen more and studied each critically. She looked at the other girls and saw Ginny was already heading towards the back with her dress selection hovering behind her. She looked on as Luna pulled a light blue robe from the rack and levitated it behind her with the other dress she picked. Angelina had a mix of muggle and wizarding robes behind her as she looked for her last dress. Hannah had a yellow dress and a white robe to her side as she looked through muggle wedding dresses.

Hermione shook her head and went back to looking. None of the dresses spoke to her like she thought they would. She found a pretty satin dress that was simple. It looked like it would dip down her back but had a higher neckline. She decided she liked it enough to cast a levitation spell and start her own trailing selection.

Hermione flicked through the selection an added two more simple dresses. One was a pale lilac colour and was form fitting until the knees. It was lace and had a light dusting of sparkles in the fabric. The other was a white wizarding robe with deep red embellishments on the neckline and red silk on the inside.

Hermione checked how her friends were doing and saw that Luna was the only one remaining. She held up a dusky pink coloured wedding dress and a sea green wizarding robe to Hermione and smiled. Hermione cocked her head and pointed at the green dress. Luna put the pink dress back and bowed her appreciation before skipping towards the fitting rooms.

Hermione sighed in frustration before going back to the dresses. She found another white dress and it had a sweetheart neckline with ruching across the bust. The dress had a lace back and pockets. Hermione added it to her collection and moved towards where Luna was.

Hermione pushed aside dress after dress before one caught her eye. It was a delicate off-white on the bust before it slowly formed a gradient into a blush pink colour. The bottom of the dress was nearly the same colour that Luna had held up minutes ago. It was a-line with a gentle braided belt on the waist. It looked like someone had carefully braided twigs together and gave the dress an earthly appearance. The top was also a sweetheart neckline but the tulle of the dress formed shoulder-width sleeves that were sheer. Hermione quickly added it to her collection and turned on her heel head towards the fitting rooms.

Hermione reached the alcove that had about twelve doors for fittings. Only three doors were closed and Molly and Luna were seated in chairs waiting for the girls to come out and show them their dresses. Hermione found a spare rack to hang her dresses and sat down next to Molly.

Just as Hermione was going to ask how everything was going, Angelina opened her door and walked out nervously. She was in a form fitting muggle dress. It was lace and had crystals at the top. Gems also lined the spaghetti strap sleeves on the dress and created sparkles anytime the woman moved.

"Well? Does it look ok or should I stick with ballroom dresses?" The tall witch asked anxiously.

"You look stunning Angelina! This is my favourite one so far! It hugs your curves just wonderfully." Molly said while holding the younger witch an arms length away.

Hermione got up and stood behind Molly. The former chaser _did_ look beautiful. "You look gorgeous Angelina. George will drool when he sees you in that." Ginny said from the last fitting room doorway.

Hermione turned and saw the girl in a light purple wizarding robe. She looked beautiful with her hair up in a bun.

"So do you Ginny!" Angelina complimented.

Ginny wrinkled nose a bit. "It is a pretty robe, but I think I'll pass on it. Besides, I have one more to try on and I think it'll win the cup for sure." Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione and Angelina laughed as Ginny turned around and went back into the dressing room. Luna was sitting in her chair with a copy of the Quibbler in her lap. It was upside down but Hermione didn't doubt it made no difference to the small blonde. Hermione turned back to Angelina.

"Are you going to get it? Because you look absolutely breathtaking in it Angelina." Hermione said seriously. Angelina bit her lip to hide her big smile.

"I think I will! I didn't expect to like it so much! But it isn't expensive and it really is quite pretty." She said holding some of the fabric in her hands.

Molly gave an excited laugh and hugged the young woman that had more than a few inches on the matron. Angelina laughed and hugged her back. She let go and went back into the fitting room.

Hermione and Molly sat down waiting for Hannah and Ginny to show them their selections. The middle door opened and Hannah poked her head out. She walked out and the dress glided around her as she moved. The dress was pale yellow and had a cinched waist before flaring out in a ballroom manner. The dress was silky and regal looking. It complimented Hannah's pale complexion without washing her out.

"I think if you wear that dress the wackspurts wouldn't even be able to bring you down." Luna was the first to speak.

Hannah blinked and gave an unsure smile. "Thank you Luna." She looked to Molly and Hermione.

"You look like you're glowing Hannah. It looks so nice on you." Hermione supplied honestly.

Molly gave her an approving nod. "You look radiant dear. This is a _very_ good choice I think." Molly said confidently.

Hannah blushed and nodded. "This really is my favourite. It's just so _soft._ I think I'm going to get it." She said with a big smile. She went back into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

Angelina came out of the last dressing room as Madam Malkin followed close behind her. The older woman held Angelina's dress and the others trailed behind her until she waved her hand and they floated to the main area of the floor to put themselves away. Madam Malkin summoned a clear plastic bag and carefully put Angelina's dress inside. She put the young woman's name on it and hung it on the rack labeled 'alterations.'

Just as she turned towards Hermione, Ginny's door opened and the redhead stepped out in a velvet emerald green dress. The dress was floor length and had a slit up the right side that ended on Ginny mid-thigh. The waist was cinched and had a delicate silver band around it. The neckline plunged to mid-sternum and led into off-the-shoulder straps. Ginny looked like a _model_ in the dress. Her light skin made her look aristocratic while her long red hair made her look fierce. Her hair stopped just above her hips and was straight. Her light brown eyes held happiness and joy.

Hermione couldn't breath for a second. " _Ginny,_ you look _incredible._ " Hermione breathed out.

Molly let out a loud cry and sprang from her chair and enveloped her youngest in a hug. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married! You look so grown up!" She pulled back and looked at Ginny head to toe. "This dress is perfect! Maybe something can be done about the neckline? Raise it a tad?"

Ginny laughed and held her mother by the arms. "Just a tad." She said with a wetness in her voice.

Angelina laughed from behind Hermione. "You look like a goddess Gin!"

Ginny flashed the older girl a big smile. Luna got up and stood beside Molly. "I think you found your dress." She said slowly.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at the dress again. She let out a short laugh when she figured out why it was so familiar. Ginny looked at her with a delicate brow arched.

"What?" She asked looking down at her dress.

"You realize that you've dressed in Slytherin colours right? Emerald green dress and silver belt? And that Blaise is a former Slytherin?" Hermione said with no judgement. She didn't know Blaise personally or remember what he was like in school.

Ginny laughed and looked at the dress again. "I guess you're right. What are the odds huh?" Ginny shook her head and went back into the fitting room. Hannah exited her own with Francesca following behind her like Madam Malkin had done with Angelina. Hermione turned around and and saw Madam Malkin give her a small smile.

"Ready Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and Madam levitated her chosen dresses off the rack and into the fitting room. Hermione followed and closed the door behind her. The older woman turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I'll need you to disrobe. You can put your clothes on the stool behind you. I'll take your measurements after you've undressed." She explained.

Hermione turned around and saw a small mirror in front of her. She blushed lightly as she took her top off and folded it. She placed it on the wooden stool and started unbuttoning her light pink shorts. She slid them down and repeated the same process as the shirt. She kicked off her trainers and put them out of the way. She turned around and saw Madam Malkin rifling through her basket for a measuring tape. She made a noise when she found it and turned around. She paused briefly as she took in Hermione's body.

Hermione was still edging on too thin and had scars across her body. She had a nasty one above her hip and one on her left shoulder. Madam Malkin quickly regained her composure and stepped towards Hermione.

"Alright. I need you to raise your arms please." She instructed.

Hermione did and Madam Malkin moved her wrist and the measuring tape wrapped around her back to meet in the front.

"You can lower your arms."

Hermione did and the tape closed. Madam grabbed her notes and flipped to a clean page. She wrote something quickly and then squinted at the tape.

"Eighty-three centimeter bust." The older woman muttered to herself. She looked up when she was done. "Lift your arms again please."

Hermione did and Madam flicked her wrist and the tape lowered itself at her waist and Hermione put her arms down. The tape tightened a bit and Madam Malkin adjusted it slightly before returning to her notes.

"Waist is seventy-two centimeters." She muttered again. She looked up and flicked her wrist and the tape settled on Hermione's hips and bum. Madam Malkin squinted again and began to write down the measurement. "Hips are eighty-eight centimeters." She said quietly.

Madam Malkin waved her hand and the tape measure fixated at the tallest point of Hermione's head and stopped at her feet. The seamstress wrote down then number and then waved the tape back into the basket.

"What would you like to start with Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned towards the dresses. She picked the first one that had caught her eye. "This one." She said running her hand over the off-white silk.

Madam Malkin nodded and took the dress off the hanger. She held it by the the front and waited for Hermione to step into it. Hermione placed both legs in the dress and Madam helped her slide it up and put her arms through the holes. The older woman circled around back and buttoned the latches at the bottom of her back. Madam said something under her breath and the dress shrunk to fit Hermione's slight frame. The older woman finished and stepped aside so Hermione could see herself in the mirror.

The silk draped gracefully around Hermione's figure. It softened some of her sharp angles but Hermione could still see the cut off her hips through the thin material. She turned so she could see her back and winced lightly when she saw how knobby it looked. It was a beautiful dress, but perhaps not the one for her.

She figured she may as well show the party and opened the white door. Ginny, Hannah, Angelina, and Molly were seated in the chairs and talked quietly. They stopped when they heard Hermione's door open and looked up as the young witch stepped out.

Ginny smiled and took the dress in. Molly's eyes critically looked her over while Hannah and Angelina gave her smiles.

"It looks… it looks pretty Mione." Ginny settled on.

"Yeah, the dress looks very comfortable." Angelina added.

Hermione winced. "It's not my favourite either." She admitted.

"Oh, don't be silly! You look beautiful. Maybe something less simple would help?" Molly added kindly.

Hermione nodded and turned to go back in the dressing room. She shook her head at Madam Malkin and turned around for the older witch to help her undress. She slipped the soft dress off and pointed to the white wizarding robes.

The robes were more complicated than the dress. There were buttons in the back and sides and it had multiple layers to put on. Hermione was reminded of her Hogwarts uniform. Hermione glanced at her reflection and felt like a little girl wearing her mum's dress.

She opened the door and saw Luna in the pale green wizarding rone she had picked out earlier. The blonde witch looked stunning. Judging from the small dreamy smile she was sporting, she liked it as well.

Molly looked at Hermione and shook her head. "It's a beautiful robe Hermione, but it looks a tad dated for you. Like something I might pick?"

Ginny and Angelina nodded in agreement and Hermione sighed before turning back around. "I really like that one Luna! It looks amazing on you!" She threw over her shoulder before she closed the door.

She slipped the robe off and handed it to Madam Malkin. She looked at the other dresses and felt dread. What if they all didn't look good on her? What if she couldn't find a dress by her wedding? She looked at the selection before her and spied the blush coloured dress again.

"I'll try this one on next." She said and then nodded at the dress she was talking about.

The older woman helped her put it on and buttoned it in the back. She quietly said the sizing charm and the dress shrank to fit Hermione's frame perfectly. She turned around and smiled at her reflection. She _felt beautiful._ Like when she went to Yuleball and Ron was speechless. The dress came in at her waist and then gently flowed out to touch the floor. The twig belt added to the effect of an earthly goddess.

Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and smiled. "You look stunning! But I have something that may help." She turned towards the basket and rummaged through it looking for something specific. She turned around after a moment and held a flower crown that had brown vines woven in. Hermione took it and placed it high on her head. She was really happy with this.

She turned and opened the door to the party outside. They looked up as Hermione stepped out and stopped in front of them. Hermione saw Molly discretely dab her eyes before the motherly woman stood up.

"This is the one! You look so peaceful and beautiful in it! Oh, look at me! I'm a mess again." She said and laughed at herself. Molly gave her a quick hug like she did to the other girls.

Ginny came up next to Molly and wolf whistled. "You look heart stopping Mione! Fred won't know what hit him when you walk down the aisle." Ginny said while she hugged her friend. Angelina, Luna, and Hannah all gathered around her and said similar things.

Hermione laughed and forced tears back. She may be in a situation that was forced upon her, but she was doing it with four other women that supported and loved her. And that's what truly mattered to Hermione.

Hermione thanked them and turned back to the dressing room. She smiled at Madam Malkin and began to undo the buttons.

"This is the one. I want this one." Hermione told the other woman confidently.

Madam nodded knowingly and helped Hermione unbutton the rest. She hung up the dress and Hermione quickly put on her clothes. She slipped her sandals on and followed the other woman out the door.

Hermione grabbed her purse from Molly and followed the rest of the girls towards the registers. Hermione stepped up to Madeline's register and shuffled through her bag to find her wallet. Instead, she found a pouch at the bottom with a note tied around the opening. Hermione pulled it out and read the note quickly.

 _'The Future Mrs. Weasley deserves to feel like a queen so she knows what it's like when the wedding day comes.'_

 _Fred._

Inside were a considerable amount of galleons. Hermione felt her mouth open and she shook her head. Fred was something else. She felt affection swell inside her gut and she looked up as the other witch said her total.

"That'll be twelve galleons and forty sickle."

Hermione pulled out the amount from the pouch and handed it over to Madeline. The older woman counted and put it in the register. She wrote on parchment and handed it to Hermione.

"This is the time and date you can pick up the dress. Everything should be done by July 17th at noon. We'll owl you if any problems come up." She said with a polite smile.

Hermione nodded and stepped out of line so Hannah could pay for her dress. She waited for everyone to finish up before grouping them all together.

"Alright ladies, I'm glad everyone found their dresses. I'd love to stay for lunch but I need to go talk with Fred. Is Angelina's hen party still this Friday?" Hermione asked the group.

Ginny nodded before answering. "Yes. It's at 6:30. All the men of the house should be out by then. Mum is making some snacks before the party starts and I have some games in mind that we can play." Ginny laughed wickedly at that and everyone smiled nervously.

"Ok. I'll see all of you Friday. Thanks for coming out today." Hermione said and broke away from the group. She had a Weasley to talk to.

Hermione walked out of Madam Malkin's and turned right to walk the short distance to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She would wait until after Fred got off his shift to thank him for practically buying the wedding dress for her. Until then, Hermione needed to study for her N.E.W.T.S. She only had twelve days until the test! She couldn't understand how Ron and Harry were so calm about it. Honestly! Those boys would be the death of her.

Hermione entered the joke shop and waved at Verity quickly before heading towards the back of the store. She walked down the hallway and heard a suspicious popping noise from the twins workshop. Hermione shook her head and picked up her pace. Just in case.

She made her way up the narrow stairs and unlocked the front door. It was fairly early in the afternoon and she wasn't expecting Fred to appear until closer to six o'clock. Hermione went to her room and grabbed her textbooks off the desk and carried them to the living room coffee table. She set them down and made herself comfortable. She was going to be here a while.

* * *

Hermione looked up when she heard the floo roar to life. She frowned and checked her watch. It was only five and she hadn't invited anyone over. She watched curiously as Bill stepped out of the fireplace and brushed himself off. She hadn't expected anyone over, least of all Bill. Hermione stared at him with raised brows until he looked up and smiled at her.

"Alright Hermione?" Bill asked in greeting.

"Yes. You? I didn't know we were expecting anyone." Hermione trailed off in evident confusion.

Bill made a tsking noise and rolled his shoulders. "Fred didn't tell you? I owled him earlier to let him know one of the houses close to Fleur and mine is going to be sold. The owner was an older man who died before Fleur and I even bought the cottage, willed it to his kids. They had it for years and never lived in it. Finally decided to sell it I 'spose." Bill explained and his eyes crinkled at Hermione's blank face. "Fred told me you and him would be eventually looking for houses. The current owners agreed to let me show you if I wanted. Fred said he'd ask you about it."

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen him since this morning. We went dress shopping and I didn't get back until quarter after one. He's been holed up with George in their workshop as far as I know." Hermione shrugged.

Bill rolled his eyes and laughed. "Never could get them away from their experiments. I'll go grab Fred and we can check out the house if you want?" Bill asked as he realized Hermione had never agreed.

Hermione looked down at her notes and bit her lip. She had put in four hours of studying, she could take an hour break to go see a house with Bill and Fred right? Hermione made a quick decision and shut her transfiguration book and set her quill down.

She looked back up at Bill. "Yes. I don't imagine it will take too much time?"

"No, no. Shouldn't take more than forty-five minutes to see the whole house."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "You go collect one half of the wonder twins and I'll go grab a jacket." She commanded looking out the window at the slight rain that had started an hour ago.

Bill gave her a mock solute and headed for the entrance door. Hermione walked around the table and down the hallway towards her room. She walked in and went to the old wooden dresser. She pulled the hoodie over her head and grabbed her purse. Hermione headed back towards the living room in order to grab her wand. She picked it up from the coffee table and pointed it at her clothes.

"Impervius." Hermione muttered.

She put her wand in her bag as the front door opened. Bill walked in with a smirk and Fred closed the door behind him. He shot Hermione a sheepish smile and walked towards her.

"Sorry. I meant to come up after the appointment but we couldn't figure out a specific spell." He explained.

"It's alright. I figured you just got wrapped up in work." Hermione said and gave him a comforting grin.

Fred squeezed her shoulder before turning to Bill. The older Weasley watched the exchange with amusement.

"Floo to your place and then apparate to the house?"

"Sounds good to me." Bill said and then grabbed a handful of floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down. "Shell Cottage!" He said clearly and whirled away.

Hermione grabbed a handful of the dark powder and stepped into the floo. "Shell Cottage!" She felt the floo pull her towards her destination and the familiar feel of her organs being squashed.

She stepped out of Bill and Fleur's fireplace quickly and looked around. Not much had changed since the last time she had been here. She tried not to look at the beach where they had apparated to from Malfoy Manor. Hermione shuddered and tried to block the memories from resurfacing.

Bill shot her a knowing look and turned towards the kitchen. "Fleur! Do we have any water in the kettle?" His voice grew quieter as he moved towards his wife.

Fred appeared beside her and gave her a small smile. Something must have shown on her face because his demeanor changed quickly.

"Alright Bill, we should get going. Hermione has studying to do and we still have to make dinner!" Fred called to his brother with only a half true jovial sound.

Bill appeared with a thermos in hand and Fleur trailing behind him. She gave Hermione a warm smile and walked over to the younger woman and radiated warmth. She gave Hermione a hug and her long blonde hair obscured Hermione's vision.

"Eet is so good to see you! I 'ave been sick for ze past week! I 'ope zat we can catch up soon." The French woman said with pure honesty.

She squeezed Hermione's bicep with a knowing look and then turned to Bill.

"I 'ave feenished dinner. It eez in ze fridge for when you get 'ome." She said and pecked him on the lips quickly.

She gave Fred a quick hug and gracefully made her way back to the kitchen. Bill had a sappy smile on his face and Fred clapped his back.

"Let's see this house mate."

Bill nodded and handed the thermos to Hermione. He ushered them out the back door and into the sandy garden. He squinted at Hermione and Fred in the harsh sunlight.

"Ok, the address is 83 Poly Joke Beach. The name of the house is the Cliffside Cottage." At Hermione and Fred's raised brows he continued. "You'll see when we get there."

He grabbed Hermione and Fred's shoulders and disapparated on the spot. Hermione felt the typical dizziness overtake her and landed on the solid ground.

Hermione looked around and quietly gasped at the beauty. In front of her was a picturesque view of the sea. The waves crashed below them and she could smell the salt. While Shell Cottage was surrounded by sandy hills and led directly to the water, the Cliffside Cottage was about a ninety-five kilometer drop until you could meet the waves. Hermione looked down and saw long grass that she associated with the Highlands of Scotland and the shores of Ireland.

Hermione looked to her right and saw an adobe style house, white from the bleaching rays of the sun. It was similar to Shell Cottage but lacked the novelty sea shells on the roof and in the material of the home. The front had a big bay window with custom looking panes and dark blue shutters. Above the dark wooden entrance door was a stain glass window with a single lavender sprig in the centre. It had chimneys on either side and a sloping grass roof. It was cute and Hermione fell in love at once.

"Oh, it's gorgeous Bill. How many rooms has it got?" Hermione asked breaking her analysis of the home.

"It's got three bedrooms and two loo's. Living area with a kitchen that leads to the garden. There's also a study and dining room. It's a little dusty, but it has potential. I'm sure you could ask mum and dad what to do if you wanted to expand or add any rooms."

Hermione felt when Fred grabbed her hand and squeezed. Her gave her a knowing wink and then turned to his brother.

"I'm assuming we can do more than just marvel at the outside?" Fred asked sarcastically. He ducked out of Bill's reach and laughed.

"Git. Yes we can see more than the outside." Bill said while he walked forward. "Follow me."

Hermione and Fred dutifully followed behind the oldest Weasley and didn't drop their conjoined hands. Bill walked up the stone path and gripped the doorknob. He turned it and the door didn't open so he jammed his shoulder against the solid wood with a grunt. The door budged open and Hermione saw old stone floors in the entrance. They looked in need of cleaning and Hermione spotted dried leaves in the corner of the entrance way.

In front of the entrance way was a dark wooden staircase that lead to the second floor. There was a set of old French doors just before the lip of the first stair. Hermione peered through the dusty window panes and saw a desk shoved against the far wall and furniture draped in white fabric.

There was a small hallway to the left of the stairs and an archway parallel to the French doors. Hermione and Fred moved into the living room and saw it was spacious and well lit from the large windows on the left. A stone fireplace big enough to match Molly's, sat in the centre of the wall when you first walked in. The walls had cobwebs and small cracks that could easily be repaired. There was also furniture pushed against the walls and covered in white sheets that had clearly not been washed in a while.

Hermione and Fred met Bill in the large formal dining room where a big wooden table sat in the middle uncovered. The surface had a thick layer or dust a dirt along with the wooden chairs that lay abandoned in the corners. Hermione looked at Bill with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Bill, it's amazing. It has so much character and room to grow." She said with a bright smile.

Bill gestured for them to follow. "Like I said, it's got potential and enough space for you and the kids you'll have. The kitchen is probably the part that needs the most work, but it's a nice space to work with." Bill said as he led them into the hallway with the stairs and through a stone doorway.

The kitchen had a cold and unused feel to it. The appliances were old and lonely. The cabinets were a dirty navy colour with stains along the sides and chipped tile for countertops. There was a large island in the centre with a cooktop in the middle. Part of the cabinets on the island had holes in them. Hermione looked around at the barren walls and frowned. It looked like it had been a once loved space, full of room for family gatherings and cooking. It was desolate and in need of time and care.

"It doesn't seem like too hard of a fix. Nothin' a little magic can't repair." Fred postured brightly.

"Yeah, the people putting it on the market told me they'd be willing to sell it pretty cheap for all the work it needs." Bill said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Bill led them to the end of the hall and showed them a small loo with only a toilet and sink. He briefly showed them the study and then ushered them upstairs. There was another loo at the top of the landing but had a shower as well. Bill quickly walked them through the two guest rooms that had a heavy layer of dust on every surface and a broken window. Bill came to a stop before the last door.

"This is the biggest bedroom. Has a small ensuite as well." He said before dramatically opening the double doors. There was a king size bed in the centre of the room and a wall of doors on the left. The closest ones looked like they would lead to closest and the one furthest was the ensuite. There was a large window and an old glass door that led to a balcony. A writing desk was pushed half in front of the door and had partially blank pieces of parchment littered on the surface.

Hermione was in love with the cottage. It was isolated enough to not cause Hermione any anxiety from neighbours being close. It had character and charm that captured Hermione's heart.

The young witch turned to Fred and bit her lip before speaking. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the study would make an excellent workshop for products?" Fred said with a wink.

Hermione huffed in fake annoyance while trying to hide her smile. "No, that this house is perfect for us?"

Fred gave her a genuine smile and had the trademark twinkle in his eyes. "I think it's perfect for us as well. Care to make an offer?"

Hermione smiled and looked at Bill. "Can we? How much are they asking? And when would they be willing to let us work on it?" She fired off.

Bill raised his hands in surrender. "I can owl Matilda and William. I think they said were asking £107,000 for it."

Hermione gave a sharp nod and looked around the beachy room. Hermione could imagine reading in front of the large window or out on the balcony. She could imagine small get togethers on the secluded private beach that came with the house. But the most fascinating part was she could imagine quietly pointing out the sea and birds to a small baby held close to her chest with a shock of red hair. She could imagine building sandcastles with little hands hindering more than helping. She could see Fred holding a laughing toddler above his head as a breeze rippled through the grass. It was scary that she could see herself like that, but also sent a thrill through her body.

She turned to Fred and gave him an excited smile. He returned it and winked before looking out at the crashing waves from the window. Hermione watched as his face relaxed and he seemed to lose some of the weight he carried on his shoulders. Hermione was happy. She may not have seen her life moving in this direction so soon, but she found she didn't care. She wasn't doing it alone, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

End of chapter four, part one eh? Come back TOMORROW for the next part. Chapter five will be posted SUNDAY instead of Friday/Saturday. Don't forget to leave a comment :)


	5. Chapter V:Hermione And The Hens Part II

**Chapter four, part two! Hope ya'll enjoy. Come back Sunday for chapter five. Hope ya'll enjoy! Don't forget to leave a like and comment. I love seeing your thoughts on each chapter!**

* * *

Hermione moved around the bedroom and gathered her night clothes into a bundle. She quickly shucked the clothes she had worn all day and changed into the soft shirt she had stolen from Harry ages ago. It was stretched from years of use and had a hole at the bottom she had yet to repair. She slid on comfortable athletic shorts and tossed her outfit into the hamper.

She exited her room and headed to the living room where she heard the telly softly rumbling. She was surprised to discover it a day after moving into the flat and asked Fred where he had gotten it. He looked at her like she had grown three heads and told her he had bought it at a muggle electronics store.

Hermione padded into the living room soundlessly and saw Fred sprawled lazily across the sofa. She plucked his long legs from the end of the couch and put them in her lap after she sat down. She turned her head towards Fred and quietly laughed at his intrigued face over the muggle infomercial.

"What did you think of the house?" She asked serenely.

"I thought it was perfect for us." Fred admitted and sat up in order to look at her better.

Hermione sighed contently. "So did I. It was weird. I could see us…" she trailed off unsure.

Fred gave her an intense look with underlying emotion she couldn't place. "You could see us what?" He prompted with a murmur.

"I could see _us._ Living there happily. I could see a baby that looked like you playing in the sand with us. You playing with a toddler as they laughed happily. I could just see us being an _us_." She whispered back and took in his face. He wet his lips and her eyes followed the movement.

"Funny that, I could see the same thing." Fred breathed back before he leant towards Hermione.

He gave the slightest pause millimeters before he would be kissing her, letting her have an out if she wanted one. She closed the distance herself and sweetly kissed the man beside her.

He tasted like mint and tea. She could smell sandalwood as she tried to move closer for a better angle. He cradled the back of her head with his large hands and tangled his fingers into her hair. Hermione placed her one hand under his jaw and the other grasped at his shirt with a clenched fist. Hermione melted into him and moaned as his fingers played with her hair.

The ginger man took that opportunity to lick into her mouth and she felt his velvety tongue battle for control with her own. Hermione's fist loosened and explored the plane of his chest. Hermione broke away in order to breath and laughed at the dazed look Fred gave her and how his lips looked thoroughly kissed. Hermione had never felt such a spark kissing anyone before. Sure, Viktor was a good kisser, but it didn't compare. And her kiss with Ron was more happiness than actual romance. Hermione felt like she finally understood what Ginny had been talking about.

* * *

Hermione apparated outside the Burrow ten minutes before 6:30. The hen party would start soon and Hermione had meant to be be there earlier, but was caught up in studying. She pushed open the the door and walked into the kitchen and saw Angelina laughing with Ginny at the table. There was a bottle of wine between the two and each witch had an almost empty glass in front of them.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. She had never been a fan of most alcohol. When her parents would relent and let her have a sip of whatever they were drinking, Hermione had always recoiled at the taste. She sat down next to Ginny and conjured a glass of water for herself.

The three girls sat and idly chatted as they waited for Luna and Hannah to arrive. Molly popped in and out of the kitchen grabbing things for the meal she was cooking outside. Luna arrived before Hannah and glided over to the table and took the other spot next to Ginny. Hannah arrived last and sat next to Hermione and Angelina. Ginny clapped her hands together in excitement before addressing the table.

"Alright ladies! Angelina only has four days until her wedding. This is her last weekend as a single witch. Let's make it a memorable one! Or, not." Ginny said with wink and raised her wine glass. "Let's start the night with a muggle game Hermione taught me. It's called 'Never Have I Ever'. Someone will say something they've never done and anyone who has will take a sip of their beer. First person to finish the glass loses." Ginny said while summoning beer bottles. "Since it's Angelina's hen party, let's start with her."

Angelina grabbed a beer and thought for a second. Her eyes lit up and she smirked. "Never have I ever stayed up all night studying."

Hermione groaned and took a sip. Everyone but Angelina took a drink. Ginny pointed to Luna to go next.

"Never have I ever been kissed." The blonde said dreamily.

Ginny raised her brow and took a drink from her cup. As did the rest of the girls at the table. Hermione cleared her throat and thought of something she had never done. "Never have I ever skipped a class."

Ginny and Angelina took a sip. Ginny glowered at her diminishing beverage as if it was to blame for the things she had done.

Hannah blushed prettily before she spoke. "Never have I ever… gone all the way with a guy before." She whispered the last part. Angelina and Ginny drank.

Ginny smirked and looked at Angelina when she said her part. "Never have I ever had a crush on one of my friends older brothers."

Angelina shot her a glare without any real heat and took a sip. Her beer only had a few sips left. Hermione blushed guiltily and took a sip of her own drink. Ginny looked at her in confusion.

"Mione, you're older than Ron. Current partners don't count." She said with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head before answering. "I had a slight crush on Charlie in fourth year. I don't know. He was mysterious and had a nice laugh."

Ginny fake gagged before she laughed. The girls went around throwing out various things they had never done. Some of it was innocent or muggle related, while the rest were things they had not done with past or present partners. Angelina was the first to run out of beer with Ginny losing a question later when Angelina said she had never had a one nightstand before. Ginny blushed bright red and muttered something under her breath about how she technically already _knew_ Blaise. Hermione pointed out they had just met that day and most certainly _did_ count as a one night stand. Hermione lost a few questions later and got more water. Hannah ended up winning the game and pronounced with a giggle that she didn't think being the most innocent and inexperienced really _made_ her a winner.

Just as Ginny was refilling her wine glass, the floo burned brightly in the living room and Hermione watched curiously as Charlie stepped out. Hermione shot Ginny a confused look. No men were meant to be at a hen party. Molly even kicked Arthur out for Merlin's sake.

"Charlie? What are you doing? There's not supposed to be any blokee here tonight." Ginny said with a frown.

"I'm bored. Ollie is out of country until tomorrow night." He whined as he made his way over to the table and sat in an empty chair next to Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This is a _hen_ party Char. This is just meant for us ladies. You have to go. No boys allowed." The small ginger said while she pushed at her brother's shoulder.

Hermione put her hands up in a placating manner. "Now hold on Gin. I say he can stay," Ginny shot her a look. " _if_ he can give us another fun game to play until dinner. We've still got an hour and half until then."

Charlie smirked and gave Hermione's arm an appreciative squeeze. "And I have the perfect game in mind."

Ginny looked at the other girls for their opinions. Angelina shrugged and Luna was off in her own mind. She was bobbing her head to a silent rhythm. Ginny looked at Hannah for her thoughts.

"I mean, let's hear the game at least. If we don't like it we can kick him out." She said and squirmed under everyone's gaze.

"I have it on good authority that this muggle game is an absolute joy to play." He built up suspense. Ginny aggressively gestured for him to continue with a flat look. "The game is called sardines." He finished with an expecting smile.

Ginny wrinkled her nose and was about to say something but Hermione beat her to it.

"Oh! Like hide and seek but the opposite! I used to play this all the time in primary school. It is a lot of fun Gin." Hermione exclaimed helping Charlie out.

Ginny sighed and acquiesced to Charlie staying. The older male lit up and signaled for the girls to follow him into the living room. He stopped and turned to face the small half circle they had formed.

"Alright! The person who is 'it' has three minutes to hide. After the time is up the rest of us will start looking. After fifteen minutes the search will be called off. The last person to find the hiding spot is 'it.'" he smirked evilly and Hermione knew what he was going to say next would be bad. "And no magic. No wands or tracings spells. Everyone searching will leave their wands in the living room."

Ginny groaned and pulled out her wand angrily. She muttered as she put it in the basket and crossed her arms. Not having her wand sucked, but she was going to win dammit.

"Since this is Angelina's hen party, I say she hides first." Charlie posed.

Angelina huffed and walked over to stand next to the staircase. She was in a runner's position and held eye contact with Charlie the whole time.

"Ready! Set! Go! Remember, you've got three minutes to hide!" Charlie called after her.

Hermione heard steps creak from the older woman being unfamiliar with the house. Hermione listened as the footsteps became harder to hear and she lost track of where Angelina could be. She chatted with Ginny as the rest of the time ticked away. She glanced over as Charlie looked up from his watch.

"Time! Everyone can look now!" He said and took off like a shot.

Hannah and Ginny ran after him with huffs under their breath. Luna closed her eyes and sunk to the floor. She pressed her palms against the wood and hummed. Hermione stared in confusion before running towards the stairs. She quickly climbed them and entered the bathroom. The flicked the light on and looked for movement. She found none and backed out of the room.

She heard a crash from the top floor and decided the others may be having more luck than her. She climbed two more sets of stairs and came to the landing of the top floor. There was a storage room and Ron's room on this level. Hermione heard quiet shuffling from the storage room and soundlessly entered the room. She didn't see anything and was about to check Ron's room when saw a mirror showing the reflection of the space behind the dark curtains of a window. She saw Angelina and Charlie huddled together and covering their mouth. Hermione smirked and joined them behind the fabric.

They both looked at her and she raised her brows in return. Hermione heard Ginny swear loudly from the floor below them. Hermione heard light footsteps pause on the landing like she had. A moment later Luna joined them behind the curtain. It was a tight fit. The wall was pushed out so it appeared to look more complex from outside of the house. But it was still small enough that four people couldn't fit comfortably. Angelina was shoved against the farthest wall while Hermione was smashed against Charlie.

The sound of someone jogging up the stairs had them all holding their breath. This person went into Ron's room first and rummaged around quietly for a few minutes before entering the storage room desperately. They shifted boxes and peered around large stacks of objects before pausing. They saw the shadow quietly stand next to the curtain and stay there. They eventually moved the side of the fabric closest to Angelina out of the way and smirked when she found them. Hannah joined them with a pleased grin and stopped the drape from fluttering.

They heard loud footsteps charge up the stairs as the last person angrily looked through Ron's room and stopped in the room with them. Ginny strode over to the cloth and ripped it aside.

"Buggers. I guess I'm it than."

They played five more rounds with Charlie winning all of them and each girl hiding better than the last. Hermione was the last to hide and only Charlie and Luna found her by the time the clock ran out. They were just about to start the next round when the kitchen door opened.

Molly came in and told them dinner was ready and it was still nice enough to eat outside. They all followed her into the garden and sat down. Hermione munched on some of the dinner as Molly asked each person about various things. The oldest woman at the table was extremely displeased when Ginny announced she would not be returning to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts in September.

"Ginerva! You have to go back for your final year. Goodness, don't tell Fred and George gave you any ideas about dropping out." Molly muttered the last part angrily.

Hermione felt herself stiffen with anger for the twins. She may not totally agree with not completing Hogwarts, but Fred and George proved they didn't need it. They showed their mother they could be successful without getting their N.E.W.T.S. Ginny blushed furiously.

"Mum, I'm taking my N.E.W.T.S in September. The Holyhead Harpies offered me a chaser position starting in late September. I don't need to go to Hogwarts and wait a year to join them when I could do it now."

Molly gaped at her in anger. The matron took a calming breath and never broke her stare from her youngest child. "And what does Blaise have to say about this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back. "He fully supports me. Said it'd be a shame to let talent like mine go to waste because of a bloody war or marriage law." She shifted in her seat stiffly. "'Sides, even if he didn't support me, it's _my_ decision to make and not his or anybody else's." She said with pleading eyes.

Molly sagged and closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them she looked at Angelina. "The big day is coming up. Are you excited dear?"

Angelina gave a slightly awkward smile from the tiff that had just happened. "As excited as I can be I suppose. It still doesn't seem real. Like I'll wake up tomorrow and it'll all have been a dream."

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile and summoned dessert from the kitchen. She passed out the treacle tarts and sat down. She took a bite and wiped away the crumbs before she looked at Hermione.

"What about you Hermione dear? You have your test coming up and then a wedding shortly after."

Hermione swallowed her bite of tart and sighed. "It's a lot to take in. I mean, a month ago my biggest concern was that I didn't think I possibly had enough time to study for the exam. And now I'm trying to do that and decide between sunflowers or lilies as my centerpiece for a wedding I didn't see myself having. I honestly didn't see myself getting married until I was in my thirties. If you had told me a year ago I'd be marrying Fred Weasley and having kids before I was at least thirty-two, I would have laughed in your face." She said with a soft snort. "But now? I would say anything is possible. It always seems to happen that way regardless."

Molly patted Hermione's hand and kept the topics light for the rest of dessert. She watched each girl with sympathy and love. She would be gaining four new children in the weeks to come. Even if Luna wasn't marrying one of her biological children, she was still marrying one of her kids. She was looking forward to next couple of years. She had a feeling they would be packed with action and emotions. But in a good way for once. They deserved something good in their lives for all the trouble they had to endure. They all did.

* * *

Hermione and Fred stepped out of the floo and looked at absolute madness and chaos that was in the living room. Hermione and Fred were the last to show up for the family dinner for reasons Hermione would _not_ be sharing with anyone. She blushed and Charlie caught her eye from the couch and raised a knowing brow. He chuckled and whispered something into the Scottish man's ear beside him. Oliver laughed and his eyes crinkled in mirth.

Fred led her over to the sofa and sat next to George and left enough room for Hermione to squeeze next to him. Hermione contorted herself into the small space and was practically half in Fred's lap. The witch looked around the room and took in all the couples. Harry and Luna sat across from Hermione with Ron and Hannah taking up the other end. To Hermione's right, Ginny and Blaise talked quietly on the love seat. The man was dressed in all black and looked as if he was trying to hide his nervousness. He took in the Burrow with only slight disdain. Percy and Penelope were huddled in a corner talking. Angelina was on the other side of George and engaged in a deep debate with Oliver. Both Charlie and Oliver were sat in plush chairs next to Hermione's sofa. Arthur sat in a chair next to the fireplace and read the Daily Prophet. Fleur was in the kitchen with Molly and Hermione couldn't see Bill in the mess of Weasley's and partners.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and the youngest Weasley smiled at her. "Hermione! I'm surprised you didn't get here sooner. Being on time is like being ten minutes late for you."

Hermione laughed and turned towards Blaise. "I'm Hermione Granger. We were in the same year I think." She said already knowing the answer.

"I know. Blaise Zabini." He said and offered his hand to her. Hermione shook it with a confused expression. "Draco couldn't go one day without complaining about you. He was furious you always got top marks." He said with a bored expression.

Hermione gave him a half smile and turned back to Fred. The tall ginger was moving his hands rapidly while he explained something to Oliver and Charlie.

"The bludger just came out of nowhere and hit Oliver's broom. Knocked him unconscious it did. It was bloody brutal. We thought,"

"He was a goner. Should have seen how hard he went down." Fred and George finished together. Charlie had a casual arm thrown over Oliver's shoulders and the younger man looked relaxed.

Hermione absorbed herself in the homey feel of the Burrow. Cinnamon and spices filled the air and windows were left open to let in the fresh summer's breeze. Hermione felt the ball of anxiety shrink and she simply enjoyed the feeling of concentrated calmness.

Molly eventually called everyone outside for dinner. The normal dining table just wouldn't be able to fit everyone at once. The space wouldn't allow eighteen people to be crammed together. Hermione trailed behind Fred and sat to his left at the picnic tables. Charlie sat at her left with Oliver next to him. Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione with their respective partners next to them.

Molly waited until everyone was seated before she lit and apple scented candle wandlessly. "Tuck in." She said and sat down.

Hermione grabbed herself some grilled chicken and put it on a bed of salad. She poured herself some cranberry juice and popped a piece of grilled chicken in her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charlie watching her like a hawk. She also saw Fred glance her way in quick succession before he turned towards George and Angelina.

"Hermione dear, Bill told me you and Fred looked at a house Wednesday? Have you heard anything?" Molly asked from her spot at the head of the table closest to Hermione.

Hermione swallowed her chicken quickly before she spoke. She had manners unlike some people. "Yes, we have actually. They owled us and accepted our offer on the house. We have to sign some paperwork at the ministry first, but the house is ours." She said with a large smile.

"Oh that's absolutely wonderful!" Molly said with a clap.

Charlie squeezed her shoulder as various people at the table offered her and Fred their congratulations. "They said we could start moving in our stuff a couple weeks from now. Gave a date after the wedding." Fred added on.

Molly hummed happily and took a bite of her own food. She looked at all of her children with motherly love before she turned to the newest face.

"Blaise, tell me a bit about yourself. What do you do?"

Blaise set his fork down quietly and turned to Molly with a neutral face. "I own and manage several wizarding financial corporations. The Zabini family posses small private banks in England and Italy. I just make sure everything runs smoothly. Mother gifted them to me on my seventeenth birthday." He explained with a small, fond smile at the mention of his mother.

Molly blinked at him before she settled on an encouraging grin. She couldn't possibly fathom owning and running her own company at seventeen. She took another bite of food and turned to Oliver.

"Tell me dear, how did you and Charlie become an item?"

Both Charlie and Oliver blushed scarlet as they remembered their… illicit time at Hogwarts. "Well, as most of you know Charlie and I met at Hogwarts. We didn't actually meet until my second year when I tried out for quidditch. I was young and not as experienced, but the other selections were, well, _rubbish._ " He said and winced at the memory. Several people at the table chuckled and watched him for the rest of the story. "Charlie gave me the position of keeper but made me train more days than the others.

"He helped me refine my skills by chucking balls at me for hours on end." Oliver blushed when some at the table lost it from the phrasing. "Er, he chucked _quaffles_ at me. Anyways, we developed a good friendship. He helped me out when I had problems in any of my subjects and I kept him on his toes with quidditch strategies." He shot Charlie a sappy grin. "'Course I had been gone on him since my second year. We became, er, _friendlier,_ at the end of my third year. We _experimented_ with a relationship my fourth year. After he graduated we lost touch." Oliver shrugged.

Charlie smirked and finished the rest of the story. "I ran into him after he played a game in Romania. It was like no time had passed." He said with a sweet smile.

Molly, Ginny, and Angelina gave wistful 'awes' when Charlie finished. Hermione felt herself beaming with happiness for them. Ron looked ill from the sappiness. Oliver gave him a loving smile and shoved some of his cake into Charlie's face.

The rest of dinner passed with ease. Blaise opened up a bit more for the Weasley's and Luna explained the minute details of horned snorkacks and where they originated from. Hermione sat contently after she finished most of her food. She lolled her head onto Fred's shoulder and smiled at the antics happening between Harry and Ron.

* * *

Hermione set the last dish in the cabinet and Molly gave a nod off appreciation. Just as she was turning to go into the living room, Harry came up behind her and inclined his head towards the dark outside. Hermione raised her brow but followed him anyways. He led them quietly down the path to the pond. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked and looked to be gathering his thoughts.

"How are you and Fred doing?" He finally asked.

Hermione smiled at him and looked at the pond. "We're doing good. We're finally getting into the groove of things. He's not nearly as annoying about all of this as I thought he would be." She joked.

Harry gave her a dim grin in return. "And he's… treating you right? He isn't pressuring you or anything?"

Hermione stopped and gaped at the raven haired boy. "Harry! No! What would possibly make you think that? You've known Fred for years for Merlin's sake! You know he wouldn't do that." She ranted at her friend. Harry held up his hands in surrender with an apologetic grimace.

"I know Mione. Sorry. Just, we worry about you. You've always been your own person and sometimes people have issues with that. I'm just trying to be there for you."

Hermione deflated at his explanation. Harry meant the best even if it came out wrong. He had always tried his best to look out for her and Ron.

"I don't do anything I'm not comfortable with. And he never asks me to." She said firmly. "And I know you're trying to be there for me. You always are."

Harry grabbed her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. He let her hand go and they continue on their stroll around the pond. After a few moments of companionable silence, Hermione asked her own questions.

"What about you? Are you and Luna getting on well?"

Harry gained a dreamy look of his own and his eyes glazed for a second. "Yeah, we get on fantastically. She really is quite smart Hermione. She can just look at me and know what I'm thinking. I swear she can read minds. She lets me have my space when I need it and calls me out when I'm being an arse. She brings out the calmness in me, dampens any anger I have."

Hermione saw her best friend melt at the thought of the small blonde. Hermione felt overwhelming pride overtake her. He seemed happier than she could remember seeing him in a long time. He lost some of the darkness that had swallowed him over the years. For once, Hermione felt that Harry would be ok if she took her eyes off him. She felt a weight in the back of her mind ease. She felt like life was finally looking up for them. And who was she to question the means in which it happened?

* * *

 **End of chapter four, part two eh? Check back SUNDAY for chapter five!**


	6. Chapter VI: The First Wedding

**Chapter five as promised! This chapter is a tad shorter than most of my other chapters. But I think it has some good character development in it. Don't forget to leave a like and comment. I respond to all comments. And don't forget to let me know if there's any mistakes! I'll see you all Wednesday for chapter six.**

* * *

Hermione helped Angelina button her wedding dress as Ginny put lipstick on the older woman. Hermione buttoned the last one and stood back to look at her work. She looked around the room as Hannah cast a quick curling charm on Luna's straight blonde hair. Alicia and Katie were sat on the bed putting on their kitten heels while Angelina's childhood friend, Marisol, was finishing up her lip gloss. Hermione looked down at her gold satin dress. It was floor length and had a halter top style with slight cinching at the waist.

Hermione tucked an escaped curl behind her ear as she walked over to her own shoes. She slipped on the strappy sandals and looked up as the door opened. Molly walked in with misty eyes and an excited blush on her cheeks.

"You all look so lovely! Angelina dear, you look beautiful!" She said and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. She released when she heard a gentle knock on the open door.

Angelina's mum was in the doorway with a similar expression. "Oh! Sweetheart. My baby girl is getting married." She whispered the last part and hugged Angelina as well. She swayed them back and forth as Angelina tried not to cry.

"Mum! You're going to make me cry!" She laughed and held her mother at an arm's length.

Her mother nodded and stepped back. Her mascara was pooled at the bottom of her lashes. Hermione leant her head against Ginny's shoulder and looked upon the scene with happiness. It made her miss her own mum even more. She tried to put off the sad feeling she got whenever she realized her parents wouldn't be there to watch her marry Fred. Molly clapped her hands and checked her watch.

"Alright, I need everyone to make their way downstairs. Angelina walks down the aisle in seven minutes. We need to get the bridesmaids and maid of honour walking soon."

Hermione trailed after everyone down the stairs. She met Fred's eyes across the kitchen and smiled. She wouldn't be walking with him to the altar today. Alicia hooked her arm with Fred's and gave him a small grin before she resumed her conversation with Katie. Hermione walked over to Charlie and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm like she had in rehearsal last night.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"I have nothing to be ready for." Hermione said with a shrug. "But, yes. I'm very happy for George and Angelina. You should have seen her face when Ginny came back from checking on him. She looked so happy."

The music began before Charlie could reply. He gave her a sly wink instead. Fred and Alicia began walking down the aisle and Hermione stepped forward slightly. She watched as the audience and George stared at the door and waited for the long line of bridesmaids and groomsmen to dwindle.

Fred and Alicia separated as they got to the altar. Fred stood by George and gave his twin a friendly nudge. George shot him a nervous smile and looked back to the house. Bill and Marisol started down the pathway from the kitchen doorway. Hermione saw Fleur give the oldest Weasley an appreciative smirk when he passed her.

Hermione took in a deep breath once Bill and Marisol parted ways. She didn't like being the center of attention, especially after the war. She'd had so many articles printed about her she could scream. All of them speculated on trivial things Hermione didn't even know the answer to sometimes.

Charlie gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they started down the aisle. Hermione shot him a grateful smile in return. Hermione gave a fake grin to the guests Harry had named 'the smile you give when all you really want to do is punch something' as she and Charlie glided down the grass walkway. Fred gave her a thumbs up and a wink when she got close enough to see him.

Hermione let go of Charlie's arm and went to stand by Marisol. Hermione stood still and alert as the rest of the party made their way down the aisle. Katie Bell stood to her right and made quiet sniffling sounds when the music changed for Angelina.

The dark woman beamed when she spotted George. Hermione glanced over at him and quietly laughed when she saw his gobsmacked face. Fred shook his head at his brother and leant over to whisper something in his ear. George immediately shut his mouth and glared at his brother. His gaze quickly returned to his soon-to-be wife and mother-in-law with little hesitation.

Angelina's mother gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek and sat in the front row with what Hermione assumed to be Angelina's extended family. Angelina stood next to George and waited for the Ministry provided official to start speaking. The music cut off when the older wizard raised his hand.

"Wizards, witches, we are here today to unite George Weasley and Angelina Johnson as one. Shall we begin?"

Hermione tried her best to pay attention to the ceremony. She really did, but she had a lot on her mind. She caught Fred's gaze a few times throughout all of it and was pulled back to the ceremony briefly before her thoughts consumed her. It was both a muggle and wizarding wedding. Hermione focused back in for good when George started talking.

"Angelina, this is a day I didn't think would come. I remember the first day of charms when we met and I told Fred I was going to marry that girl. He, of course, told me the same thing." George paused for the guests to laugh and continued when the noise died down. "We got to know each other better as the years went on and that just gave you more chances to reject both of our advances. But I can say with one-hundred percent confidence, we were going to end up together. I think I knew it was more than joking banter when Fred had to physically move me when I saw you getting on the Hogwarts Express our fifth year

"And this may be something the Ministry forced us to do, but I swear to Merlin I'll support, love, and care for you. Even when you're sick." He said and did the scouts honour with his left hand. Angelina laughed and looked down.

The Ministry official gestured for Angelina to start her vows. "George, we have known each other for nine years. Nine testing years." She stopped to wipe a tear while some quietly laughed. "But those years have been filled with happiness, support, anger, and quidditch. You made me laugh when all I wanted to do was scream in frustration. You held my hand when my dad passed away and all I could do was cry for days. You never waivered even when everyone else had. You were my true other half before I even realized what that meant. I can't wait to start a new chapter with you and start the adventures to come."

The crowd gave wet sniffles throughout Angelina's emotional vow. Hermione conspicuously wiped her eyes with the white cloth Molly had given all of them as they got ready. The Ministry official cleared his throat quietly.

"Now, we will magically join these two together." The older man said while he produced a rope.

He knotted and wound it around both of their hands before he took out his wand. He said something quietly and the rope began to glow golden before the centre turned white. With a few taps, the twine tightened briefly before it loosened completely. The official wound it around his hand before putting it back in his bag. He returned to the pair and moved his wand from Angelina's head to George's while he muttered. Magical halos appeared above their head before they quickly disappeared. The man clapped his hands together once he was done.

"Excellent! I would like to present the newly bonded Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

George and Angelina turned towards the crowd and each person stood from their seats and clapped for them. Angelina turned her head and gave George a chaste kiss on the lips before she turned back and beamed at everyone. George offered her his hand and she placed her own in his delicately. They began walking down the aisle as each guest threw flower petals at them.

Hermione waited until Fred and Alicia made it down the step before she reached for Charlie. She placed her hand on his elbow and followed the party around the corner of the house. There was a tent pitched where Bill and Fleur had held their own wedding a year ago. Hermione looked around at the farm decor Angelina had picked and broke ranks from Charlie.

She walked over to where Fred was at the the long table. She plopped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as everyone filed in with chatter and laughter. She felt her eyes close and Fred' fingers danced gently over Hermione's exposed shoulder while the music started.

* * *

Hermione stood from her seat as the dishes were cleared. She watched as Angelina and George swayed to the slow music. They had forgone any dance formalities and were instead in a close embrace. Hermione smiled as George whispered something in his brides ear and she laughed merrily before she swatted at his back.

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as someone sidled up to her and she turned her head. She gave the other person a small smile before turning back to the couple on the floor.

"Excited for your own turn Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"I am. I'm still trying to grasp the idea that I'm going to be married. That this is the most normal thing to have happened in the past seven years for me." She choked out a laugh and shook her head. "I'm incredibly glad I got someone like Fred, but I just don't know what to do Professor. I don't know how to be a wife or mother. For the first time in a long time I haven't been able to answer my questions by looking it up in a book and that's what's scaring me. That I can't read up to prepare myself."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips harshly before she answered. "Ms. Granger, you have lived a life most would not be able to dream up. You've been through more battles and near death experiences than I, or anybody else for that matter, can count. I can say you are one of, if not the most, skilled students I have had the pleasure of teaching." She said firmly. "You don't need a book to tell you how to be a wife or mother. If such a thing existed, well, let's just say people would be getting married left and right. Nobody knows perfectly how to be either. But you adapt and learn as you go. You won't get everything right the first try, no one will, but something tells me Mr. Weasley won't much care if you bugger up something. Learn to simply enjoy that you have a life of your own and you get to control what's right or not."

Hermione's lip trembled slightly and she took in a deep breath. She turned towards the new headmistress and gave her a sincere grin.

"Thank you, Professor. I really needed that."

McGonagall quirked her lips and adjusted her hat. "Any time Ms. Granger. Now, I believe a certain Weasley is coming over to ask you to dance. Enjoy the rest of the festives. I will see you next week." The older woman said and swiftly walked over to Molly.

"Would you like to dance Hermione?" Ron asked with his hands in his suit pockets.

Hermione smiled and gave him a nod. She followed him onto the dance floor and gripped his slightly sweaty hands in hers and swayed to the rhythm. She hadn't really talked with Ron alone since before the marriage law passed. Sure, she, Ron, and Harry had lunches on Fridays, but she hadn't been completely alone with him for ages.

Ron cleared his throat and accidently stepped on her toe. "How have you been Mione? We haven't had a chance to really talk since the law was passed."

Hermione felt guilt well inside of her. "I know. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't avoiding you. Life was just… life I suppose." She said and bit her lip anxiously. "I have missed you though.

He looked down at her with a serious expression. "I always thought we would end up together. Even when we were fighting over something that was stupid, I thought that we would just kiss and make up at the end of the day."

Hermione shook her head and stuttered in their dancing. "Ron, I thought that for the longest time. But we wouldn't have worked out. Yes, fighting is healthy in a relationship, but we fight too much. We just make each other miserable half the time. The good doesn't weigh out the bad in this case. We work better as friends and you have Hannah now. She's good for you. She lets you have your moments when I never could. And Fred," she broke and looked at the man in question dancing with George. She smiled before she continued. "Fred and I are happy. We aren't perfect, we never will be, but we work. Which is something we never could figure out how to do."

Ron sighed as he swayed her to the left. "I know. Hannah does make me happy. I 'spose I'm more curious about what could have been than anything. I think everyone kept pushing us together until we finally snapped and assumed that's how our life was going to go. We didn't even stop to think if that was what we wanted. We just fell into a habit."

Hermione was shocked. Ron was smarter than most people gave him credit for. Harry as well. But Ron had always lacked in the introspective category.

"You're right. But we shouldn't focus on what ifs. We should focus on the now's. The stuff that we get to wake up to everyday. I'm not going to lie and say I'm glad we never got a chance. There's always going to be a part of me that loves you. But that part of me shifted from in love with you to just loves you."

Ron gave her a wet smile and pulled her into him. He gave her a tight hug and they stopped swaying to the music. For a second, Hermione was transported back to Bill and Fleur's wedding. When she would have given anything to be with Ron. Hermione hugged him back and sighed into his shoulder. He was her best friend and she was glad she got to say that. He released her and stepped away when the music ended. He gave her a small grin before he walked over to Harry, Ginny, and Luna.

Hermione turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. George gave her a mischievous smirk and held out his hand for her. She arched her brow at him and looked at his hand.

"A dance with the smartest witch of our time?"

Hermione blushed and smacked his hand away. She grinned through her mock anger and placed a hand on his shoulder. One of his large freckled hands rested on her waist and the other clasped her right hand. He swayed them dramatically to the music for a few beats and then calmed down.

"So, got any pre-wedding jitters yet?"

"George!" She said and laughed. "No I haven't got any pre-wedding jitters." She smiled but became somber suddenly. "Why? Has Fred got them?"

George's eyes widened. "Merlin no! He's been talking about it all week. Said he was trying to distract me from my own wedding. Course I knew he was lying out his arse. You should see his face when he talks about the set up. You would think he had just discovered the cure for spattergroit." He shook his head at the end.

Hermione felt her face heat up. "Really? He's excited about it?" George snorted and twirled her away from him and back.

"The git is mad about you Mione. Won't admit it to me or himself, but Lee and I know what he's like when he fancies someone. But this is different." George said quietly. Hermione eyed him curiously. George sighed before he continued quietly. "Believe it or not, Fred has never had the most… stable relationships. No one really gets him. I mean, his relationship with Angelina was a disaster sixth year. All his relationships ended because they couldn't understand him. They never even tried."

"I will. Try to understand him, that is. He's kind, passionate, caring, and smart. He deserves a chance, even if all of this was forced on us." Hermione reassured with sincerity in her eye.

George gave her a deep smile, something she didn't see often from the twins, and then dipped her without warning. Hermione yelped but started laughing from how ridiculous she must look. George quickly flipped her into a standing position and bowed almost parallel with the ground as the music ended. He stood straight and gave her a salute before he turned to find his new wife.

Hermione stepped off the dance floor and milled around with the guests. She stopped in on Charlie, Oliver, Harry, and Ginny's argument about quidditch teams. She may not know as much about the sport as she did charms, but she knew enough to say that the Montrose Magpies were her favourite. Mass outrage was heard from Ginny and Oliver as they turned their furry on her. Hermione shook her head and surrendered. She knew that would get them on the same side. Charlie gave her an exasperated look as if to say 'look at what I have to deal with now' and raised his brow.

Hermione smirked at him evilly and his mouth fell open. She had been spending too much time with Fred. His devilish nature was wearing off on her. She turned and walked over to a table with Luna and Hannah. Luna was reading the Quibbler and Hannah was watching the people dance with a small smile. She'd have to point Ron in Hannah's direction later. Hermione sat down and gave a short greeting to both of them. She summoned herself a small glass of punch and settled in for some people watching.

* * *

After half an hour of watching George embarrass Angelina on the dance floor, Hermione felt someone sit next to her at the table.

"He's got quite the moves, doesn't he love?" Fred said in her ear.

Hermione jumped and sent him a glare that he could easily see through. "He does have some interesting moves. I didn't know legs could… do that." Hermione murmured and tilted her head as George flailed his legs wildly.

Fred chuckled deeply and Hermione felt her chest rumble from how close he was to her. She glanced back and he smirked at her like he could read her thoughts. He stood up and offered her his hand and looked at the floor.

"Show George how the real pros dance?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and flushed against his broad chest. He helped her regain her balance and then led them to an open spot by George. The music changed just as they reached it, and Fred shrugged before he pulled her in close.

They danced quietly for a few beats before Hermione felt him play with her hair. He seemed to do it a lot now. Hermione wagered he didn't even know he was doing it half the time. She felt his cheek rest close to her ear.

"I know George talked with you earlier. And I know he told you I've had some trouble with relationships. I just want you to know, I'll do everything in my power to make sure this marriage is good for both of us." He murmured quietly.

Hermione shifted back so she was looking at him. "Fred, there was never a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't. We're both going to work hard to make this good." She said seriously and rested her head on his chest when he nodded. "But something tells me that we won't have too many issues." She muttered into his shirt. Fred twirled a curly strand of hair between his fingers.

"Something tells me that as well."

He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head back. Hermione saw the same emotion in his eyes when he had first kissed her. Fred leant down and sweetly pressed their lips together. Hermione distantly heard wolf whistles, but ignored them in favor of kissing him back. Neither deepened the kiss, they simply became one.

Fred pulled back and allowed Hermione to rest her head on his shoulder again. He stroked her hair as he swayed them to the music. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her wedding in a little over a week. Hermione had a million thoughts running through her mind but she pushed them aside and simply breathed. 'Yes', Hermione thought, 'there wouldn't be many issues at all.'

* * *

 **End of chapter five eh? Don't forget to leave a like and comment. Chapter six will be posted on Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter VI: Hermione And The Test

**Chapter six as promised! Also, I've never played chess so I have no idea how you win. And I was too lazy to look it up. I'll upload chapter seven on Saturday. I've got a busy week this week! I've got an art show on Friday and then a tattoo consultation. So that's why it'll be Saturday. Probably in the evening. Alright! Enough rambling. Don't forget to leave a like and comment. I read and respond to every comment. And sometimes I give small hints about the next chapter! Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, I am the only person reading this and become blind to any typos. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione pulled at her hair in frustration. She only had twenty-four more hours until she took the N.E.W.T.S. She was trying to decide if eating or studying was more important at this time. How much would Molly yell at her if she didn't show up for family dinner? Would Charlie come and physically drag her away from her textbooks? Hermione couldn't make herself care.

Hermione flipped her Charms and Transfiguration books to the next chapter and didn't bother looking up when she heard the front door open. Fred walked over to the couch and stopped by her shoulder.

"Mione, love, we have to leave soon or mum will send a search party for us."

Hermione angrily flipped the page in front of her and muttered under her breath. She blew a strand of hair away from her face and tried not to think of what a mess she looked. She pointed her wand at her cup and concealed it as a remote for the telly. She picked it up and turned it on and then off. She quickly wrote something and turned to another page in her Charms book.

"Hermione, love," Fred said more forcefully. "I know your test is tomorrow, but we need to get to dinner." He placed a large hand on her shoulder.

Hermione shoved her Charms book away and grabbed her Potions journal. She went to the list of directions she had for the potion she was brewing on the floor next to her. She repeated the instructions under her breath and stirred the potion twice clockwise. She went back to her Charms until the potion needed tending to again. The hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Hermione!"

"What?" She snapped back and turned her flashing eyes to the man beside her.

Fred's nostrils flared in frustration. "We need to go to Sunday dinner. We're already ten minutes late." He explained softly.

"I have to finish this. I haven't got time to do it later. I have to be at the Ministry by seven tomorrow morning." She said and flipped to a new charm.

"You need to eat. You didn't touch the lunch I made you and you've been up since last night. Everyone will be worried if we don't show up."

Hermione felt guilt well inside of her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes while she slumped forward. Hermione really was tired. She had been frantically trying to cram in as much studying as she could since George and Angelina's wedding. That meant she had averaged about two hours of sleep each night and ignored her rumbling stomach in favour of a Transfiguration or Defense spell. Fred had been growing more concerned with each day that had passed and tried his hardest to compromise with the crazed witch.

"We can go. But I want to be back early so I can get some more studying done." Hermione said while she bookmarked each page and stood up. She needed to put on some clothes that didn't have holes at the bottom.

She dashed into her room and opened the dresser. She rummaged through the half empty drawer and huffed when she couldn't find the top she was looking for. She bent down and opened the bottom drawer in search of her shorts. She grabbed the white bottoms and closed the two drawers harder than strictly needed. She rushed across the hall to Fred's bedroom and over to his wardrobe.

She opened the drawer on the right and made a noise in the back of her throat when she found the thin shirt she had been looking for. She shoved her lounge shorts off and into their hamper. She cast a quick shaving charm and slipped on her new shorts.

She pulled her tank top off and tossed it into the hamper as well. She put her arms and head through the top and adjusted it around her stomach where it had twisted. She smoothed the material down and opened the bathroom door in order to do something with her hair.

Hermione took it out of the half bun she had wrangled it into last night around the fourth hour of studying. Hermione pointed the wand at her flyaways and ran her fingers through the curls to separate them. She cast a quick charm to make her hair damp and picked up a clip from the side of the sink. She pinned back half of her hair and shrugged at her reflection. It was Sunday dinner, who was she trying to impress? Fred had made it clear last night he didn't care if her prickly legs rubbed against his when Hermione was about to shave at quarter to two in the morning.

Hermione exited the bathroom and their room. She trudged down the hallway and over to the tall ginger in the kitchen. He had a thermos he was capping off and Hermione hooked her hand in the back of his shirt and yanked. He yelped in surprise as she dragged him over to the big area in the living room. She spun him around and grabbed his hand. She waited for him to brace himself before she turned on the spot.

They disappeared with a pop and appeared outside of the kitchen. Hermione didn't drop his hand when they regained their senses from the feeling. She was about to turn and open the kitchen door when Fred tugged at their conjoined hands. Hermione turned around to ask him what he was doing when he shushed her. Her brows shot into her hairline and she was going to give him a piece of her mind when he pointed at the hill in front of them.

Hermione looked and felt a small smile spread across her face. Harry and Luna were reclined at the top of the hill together. Luna had her head inches from Harry's and was pointing up at the fluffy white clouds. Harry wasn't looking at the clouds, but at the blonde beside him. He had a relaxed look upon his face and his shoulders didn't seem tense. Hermione felt her heart soar with joy.

Fred squeezed her hand and broke Hermione out of her thoughts. He had a similar expression of happiness, but also amusement. He pulled their hands gently towards the door. Right. They had a dinner to attend. Fred dropped her hand and opened the door quietly for her. Hermione stepped into the kitchen and immediately felt her stomach protest in hunger. She really hadn't eaten since yesterday. The smell of perfectly roast chicken filled Hermione's nose.

Fred came in behind her and ushered her towards the living room. Hermione stood in the doorway of the dining room and living space and observed the brood of people goofing off and talking.

Charlie and Ginny were playing a game of wizarding chess while Oliver whispered ways to collect Charlie's pieces into the young redheads ear. Charlie kept shooting him betrayed looks as his pieces slowly diminished. Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself and would give Oliver a complex looking handshake after a particularly good move.

Ron and Hannah sat close together in a plush armchair by the fireplace. Hannah was quietly talking about something and occasionally gesturing with her pale hands. Ron seemed enthralled in what ever story she was telling. She looked over to the big sofa against the wall with the near floor to ceiling window. George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur sat together and talked amongst the small group. Angelina and Fleur looked at each other in exasperation when George and Bill reached behind their wives to slap each other. Penny and Percy were trying to help Molly in the kitchen as she bustled around

Hermione looked up at Fred and saw him taking in the scene as well. He had a soft look on his face mixed with an emotion Hermione couldn't read. Fear? Contentment? She didn't know, but decided she would file it away for later. Hermione hip bumped Fred and nodded to the empty love seat next to Charlie.

They walked over and sat down just as Ginny's knight smashed Charlie's knight. Charlie stared in sadness when the little stone queen became dust. He looked up at Ginny and Oliver laughing and frowned.  
"You are sleeping on the couch tonight Mr. Wood." Charlie said in mock anger and pointed at Oliver.

Oliver laughed and leant back in his chair. He scoffed in amusement. "Please, you couldn't handle a night without some," He cleared his throat and smirked, " _wood_ in the bed with you."

Ginny gagged and pushed her chair out roughly. She shot them both a glare and walked over to the arm of the love seat and sat next to Fred. Fred shivered dramatically and looped a casual arm around Hermione. Charlie and Oliver laughed at their faces.

"Now now, there are children present." Fred drawled.

Ginny cuffed Fred on the back of the head and glared at Charlie and Oliver. "I'm sure you lot wouldn't be laughing your arses off if I told you about my love life at night."

Charlie paled at the thought and sent the stairs a harsh glare. Hermione assumed Blaise was in the loo and would be woefully unprepared when he came down. Charlie turned his glare to Ginny and crossed his toned arms over his stomach.

"There better be nothing to tell."

Ginny rolled her eyes and mimicked the way he was sat. "I'm nearly eighteen Char, I'm not eleven anymore."

Charlie was about to reply but his eyes cut over to the stairs as they creaked from Blaise's tall frame and weight. He shot the dark man a heated look but was met with an unamused raised brow. Blaise walked over to Ginny and let the younger girl lean against his side and shoulder. Hermione noted how some of the tension left his body.

"Something you wish to say?" He directed at Charlie.

"Yeah actually, I think it would be best if yo-" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as Molly called them from the garden for dinner.

Charlie reluctantly allowed Oliver to pull him up and in the direction of outside. Fred gripped her hand and followed Oliver's lead. Hermione wobbled on her feet and steadied herself before following Fred to the food.

Hermione sat next to Fred with Ginny on her left. Harry and Luna made their way down the hill and Harry listened raptly as Luna explained something. Hannah and Ron were already seated across from Hermione and Fred. Molly stood at the head of the table and waited for Harry and Luna to seat themselves. Harry shot her a sheepish smile and sat next to Ron and placed the napkin in his lap. Molly smiled at everyone before she sat down.

Hermione grabbed a leg of delicious smelling chicken along with some greens and fruit. Hermione stripped the chicken off the bone and began to eat as chatter flitted across the table.

"How is studying going Hermione?" Bill asked from his seat next to Molly.

Hermione swallowed her bite of broccoli before she answered. "It's going according to my schedule. Of course I wish I had more time, but I'm making due with what I have."

Molly looked at Harry and Ron with a stern look. "And what about you two? I hardly ever see you touch your school books."

Ron quickly shoved another forkful of food into his mouth to avoid answering. Harry blushed when he realized he would have to answer.

"Er, it's been alright. We have a study group on Friday before lunch."

Molly noded in semi-satisfaction. She turned her motherly gaze upon the small blonde eating a potato.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts this year Luna?"

The blonde looked up and gave a toothy smile. "Of course. I miss the school terribly." She finished and looked at the clouds over the hill. Molly cleared her throat and directed her next question at both Harry and Luna.

"And you'll be staying in the dorms? How does that work with the law?"

Harry shook his head. "No. McGonagall has given every student affected by the law the option of staying in the dorms or the ability to floo into the Great Hall in the morning before classes. Luna and I will be staying at Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, I'm quite excited to see what this year will be like. I've never gone to Hogwarts without staying in the dorms." Luna said dreamily and place her head in her hand.

Molly hummed and cut up her chicken breast. Hermione stared in disgust as Ron shoved more food in his mouth than necessary. His cheeks were bulging from the amount of chicken and potatoes he had stuffed in there.

"Absolutely ghastly isn't it." Ginny muttered to her.

Hermione grimaced in response and tried her hardest not to look at Ron as she ate her own food. Hermione looked up and caught Fred's not so subtle glances at her half finished plate. She quickly scooped up some carrots and ate them. Fred relaxed and turned back towards George. Hermione chewed her food and looked over at the hill where Harry and Luna had been. The clouds were a light pink and fluffy. It really was a beautiful sight.

Hermione helped Molly clear the table after everyone had finished. The older woman waved her away when she tried to help clean the dishes. She gave an appreciative smile and made her way over to the packed living room. She'd have enough time to sit down for a couple minutes and relax before she resumed her studying.

Hermione sat on the couch and felt full. Her eyes drooped and she had her head rested on Fred's shoulder. Ginny was sat on her right side and Blaise next to the small redhead. Hermione felt content but the ball of anxiety was building. She knew she had to get back and fit in some last minute studying. She clenched and unclenched her hands. She didn't want to take Fred away from his family, but she wanted to get home soon.

The petite witch heaved a sigh and stood up. Fred gave her a confused look and she gave him a tired smile.

"I've got studying to do. I figured I would head back and that way you could stay as long as you wanted."

Fred bit his lip and shrugged. "Whatever you want love."

Hermione grinned and leant down to give him a quick kiss. She walked over to the floo and stepped in with a handful of powder. She threw it down and shouted her destination. The Burrow left her field of vision in a green haze and the flat appeared shortly. She stepped out and sighed through her nose. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione appeared at the Burrow with Ron and Harry close behind. They had just spent five hours taking their N.E.W.T.S and Hermione felt both numb and happy to have the constant anxiety of the test looking over her shoulder to be finished. Ron looked slightly peaky when Hermione had met up with him outside of the classroom. He seemed better now, but still looked pale.

Harry gave her a look before he gestured over at Ron staring into the distance. He shrugged and walked over to the tall ginger. He clapped a hand on Ron's back and led him by the shoulders over towards the kitchen. Hermione figured Harry was handling the situation and followed slowly behind them. She'd go and find Ginny before heading back to the flat.

Hermione went up the old, creaking stairs to check Ginny's room first. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Ginny laying on her bed with headphones in and a Walkman next to her.

Hermione pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. Ginny opened her eyes when Hermione fell forward and onto her stomach. Hermione shifted her head to rest on her hands and gave the younger woman a smile. Ginny quickly hit a button on the device and pulled her head phones out. She sat up against the headboard and looked at Hermione intensely.

"Well, how did it go?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "I think I did alright. There were only a few questions that were a bloody nightmare. Oh, I also added the slugs a minute late, but the potion turned out fine. I'm hoping they didn't notice." Hermione said and wrinkled her nose.

Ginny snorted and crossed her arms. "I'm sure you got O's on all of them. You are Hermione Granger after all." She finished with a small shrug.

Hermione looked around the room and spotted a moving picture. In it Ginny was excitedly running forward and her long red hair swayed behind her. She pointed at something and turned around with a beaming smile. Her hair fell in her face when she moved and her shoulders were sun kissed. The light caught on her hair and made it look like she was glowing. When picture Ginny realized she was being filmed, she got a devilish smirk and ran at the person with the camera. The camera jostled and Hermione could see flashes of red hair and black clothing from the person holding the camera. The next frame Hermione saw Ginny sprawled across Blaise and both of them laughing. The camera must have landed perfectly to capture them without being held. Blaise looked happy and had smile lines around his mouth. He pulled the still laughing Ginny down by her shirt and kissed her sweetly. The photo ended shortly after and started at the beginning.

Hermione smiled and looked back at Ginny. The younger girl had followed her gaze and was blushing prettily. She moved a piece of hair from her face and picked at a scab on her leg.

"He seems happy around you. And you clearly fancy him a lot. I'm glad for you Gin. He's not at all like we thought he would be."

Ginny frowned lightly and continued to pick at the scab. "He's different from what I thought as well. When you told me he had been in Slytherin, I was nervous and expected him to be like Malfoy or something." She smiled to herself before she continued. "But he isn't like that at all Mione. He's… _reserved_ but not _cold._ He's quiet; feels like people wouldn't want to her what he said if he talked." She huffed angrily. "But he talks more when it's just us. 'Spose he figured if I had anything against him I would have let him know by now."

Hermione reached forward and squeezed Ginny's leg. "I'm glad it worked for you Ginny. For all of us. We deserve something good after all of this."

There was a quiet pause that stretched longer than the last. Hermione observed the girl and internally smiled at how much she had grown. From the small and lonely first year to the fiery and fierce woman before her.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I had always dreamt about my wedding as little girl. For the longest time I imagined Harry would be stood across from me. I thought it would be impossible to get over him when the law passed. And for a while it did seem impossible. Sometimes it still seems wrong that I fancy another bloke." She said and laughed at herself. She looked at the picture before she started again. "But something made me realize I could always love Harry. I just wouldn't be _in love_ with him. And I think I'm at that point? Blaise makes me feel… he just makes me feel. I 'spose that's when I really started to get excited for the wedding."

Ginny shot Hermione a wicked smirk before she could reply. "'Course the shagging makes me excited for the future as well."

" _Ginny!_ " Hermione said and shoved at the girl. She laughed when the read head threw her head back and practically cackled.

"Sorry! I figured I'd let you know all the reasons I'm excited." She sombered slightly. "But really, he's fantastic Mione. Without being too crass, he should be a healer with the knowledge that man posses."

Hermione groaned and shoved her head into her hands. Ginny laughed when she saw the poorly concealed grin poke through. Ginny was an evil friend Hermione concluded.

* * *

Hermione apparated into the flat and jumped when she turned around and Fred was there. He seemed just as startled from the way his knuckles went white from the grip he had on his plate.

"Merlin woman! Scared me half to death!"

Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek in apology. He grumbled and stepped around her. She could tell he wasn't angry, just putting on a show. Hermione walked down the hall and into Fred's bedroom. She shook her head and mentally corrected herself. It was _their_ bedroom. Nearly all of her stuff was in here and she hadn't spent the night in her own bed in weeks.

She opened the dresser and pulled out her night shorts and tank top. She had made a snap decision on the cream coloured silk pajama set. She slipped off the clothes she had worn that day and headed into the loo. She had stayed later than she thought. It was half past ten and she was tired. She went about her night routine and stepped back into the bedroom. She was startled to find a half naked Fred in front of her.

He held his nightshirt limply in his hand and stared at her. He made no move to cover himself and a rather large part of Hermione was glad for that. He was wearing tight purple boxer briefs and nothing else. He had freckles all over his body. His broad shoulders were nicely defined and slightly bulky while his pecs were toned but not overly so. His torso was long and leanly defined. The muscles of his stomach formed abs that made Hermione want run her fingers across. His legs had lithe muscle that shifted any time he made a small movement. Hermione's eyes snapped up when he cleared his throat. His brows were raised and he had a smirk.

"Like what we see, do we?"

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She gaped and closed her mouth. She must have looked like a fish.

"W-well. I'm not opposed to what I see." She said and internally cursed when she stuttered.

Fred smirked and tossed the shirt on the bed. He moved forward slowly, giving Hermione time to skirt around him is she desired. He sidled up to her and placed a hand on the wall at either side of her head. His face was inches from hers and she could feel the blush travel downwards.

"You don't have to just look you know."

Hermione stared into his eyes and felt a sudden shock of bravery course through her. She tilted her jaw up and pulled Fred into a fierce kiss. She gripped at his shoulders and felt the smooth and warm skin beneath her finger tips. Fred made a shocked noise and Hermione used every bit of courage she had to delve deeper into the kiss.

His large hands slowly slid from the wall and encompassed her small waist. Hermione moved her one hand to the back of his neck and the other to gently run her nails against his side. She was going off the slightly smutty books she kept tightly locked in a trunk at the back of her closet. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head more to the right.

His left hand moved from her waist to slowly cusp her arse. She found that she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She played with the hair at the base of his neck and he seemed to be growing more cheeky as they snogged. His other hand flipped the bottom of her shirt up and snaked his way up to meet her breast. He gently squeezed and tweaked her nipple. She gasped and he took the chance to back her against the wall.

He moved his mouth to suck at her pulse point and Hermione raked her nails down his back. She felt the muscles jump at her touch and she bit her lip. She really was enjoying herself, but she wanted to wait just a little longer.

She gently nudged his jaw so she could pull him back into a kiss. She made sure it was sweet but chaste. She pushed at his shoulder and slipped from under his arm. He looked dazed and his lips were red.

"You've got to be up early tomorrow. You've got a delivery coming." She said with a cheeky smirk.

It was his turn to open and close his mouth like a fish. "You are a devilish woman." He got out.

Hermione laughed and climbed into her side of the bed. She heard him mutter under his breath as he crossed the room and slid under the thin sheets. He laid on his back and let out a mock sigh. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She turned off the lights and curled up on her side.

She waited a couple minutes and felt him shift beside her. He turned so he was on his side and threw an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to his chest and twined their legs together. She smiled in the darkness and his hand splayed over her stomach.

"Don't think I've forgiven you." He mumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She murmured back.

Hermione closed her eye and breathed in his smell. She knew she would have good dreams tonight. She had never had a bad one when she was next to Fred. It seemed to be magic.

* * *

 **End of chapter six eh? Come back Saturday for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter VII: Hermione And The Wedding

**Hey! Sorry this is so late. I had a really hectic day. My grandpa and I had our birthday parties today (my birthday is tomorrow, May 6) and I've been super busy. But I'm still getting this up on Saturday! Also, I've made a Tumblr danij5, so follow me for updates and any questions y'all may have for me. Next chapter is Wednesday as usual. Don't forget to leave a like and comment, I respond to every comment. Also, feel free to let me know any mistakes I've made.**

 **Also! IMPORTANT. THERE IS A SEX SCENE THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT, SKIP THE LAST LINE BREAK.**

 **Another also (sorry lol) the game of flinch was inspired from the story Games Are Afoot on**

* * *

Hermione looked up as the bedroom door opened. Angelina, Luna, and Hannah came in and set down various snacks and drinks for the night. Molly had made homemade crackers and dip for them. Angelina bounced over to the cot next to Ginny's bed and fell back. She sighed and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Let's get this party started." The tall woman said.

Hermione huffed good naturedly. "It isn't a party, just a small get together."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shot her a smile. She sat up against her headboard and crossed her legs underneath of her. She looked at the room with a wicked grin that reminded Hermione of the twins.

"I have a new game for us to play. One of the girls in my dorm used to play it all the time."

Ginny leant over to the bottom of her nightstand and pulled out a large wooden spoon. Angelina shot her a confused look and moved forward to get a better look. Luna gently sat at the end of Ginny's bed and gave her an encouraging smile. Ginny noticed the confused looks everyone was giving her and waved the spoon as she talked.

"I know it looks mad, but I promise it's a great game. Basically, this spoon," she said and raised it, "is spelled to make the person tell the truth. It's a bit like Veritaserum. But not as strong obviously. The people playing place their hands on the enchanted object," she said and placed it on the bed and put her her finger on the handle, "and they have to tell the truth or they can't pull away. If you tell a lie, the object will give you light shock. Go on, ask me a question you're dying to know."

Angelina gave a wicked smile and moved to join her cot with Ginny's bed. "Alright, who's got the biggest willy you've ever seen?"

Ginny gaped at her and blushed. She bit her lip and blushed. "Dean Thomas." The spoon vibrated and Ginny yanked her hand back. "You're absolutely a witch Ange."

Angelina smirked and slouched to get more comfortable. Hermione heard Angelina mutter how lucky Seamus must be under her breath. Hannah sat at the edge of the bed and smiled when Hermione looked at her. Hermione stood and muttered a spell to make the bed bigger and Hannah squawked when she was shoved closer to Ginny. Hermione got back on the bed and sat between Ginny and Angelina.

"Let's get started."

Everyone put their hands on the spoon and looked at each other. Ginny huffed before she pointed at Hermione with her free hand.

"It's your Hen party Mione. You start. We'll go counterclockwise after."

Hermione sat back and thought for a brief second. "I've got one. What's the biggest pet peeves you have of your significant others?"

"It's got to be the endless jokes. Sure, they're great to hear most of the time, but sometimes I want to throttle him." Angelina said quickly.

Hermione laughed and patted Angelina in sympathy. Luna hummed in thought and her pale brows scrunched in concentration.

"I suppose my least favorite thing Harry does is sleep with his socks on."

Hermione grimaced and praised Merlin that Fred didn't do that. Ginny winced in understanding and gestured for Hannah to go.

"He talks with food in his mouth. It drives me bonkers."

"It's just disgusting isn't it? Makes me lose my appetite right quick." Ginny added. Each girl nodded in agreement and Ginny grimaced before she answered. "I can never tell what Blaise is feeling or thinking. It's bloody impossible to read any sort of emotion on his face."

Hermione pondered her answer for a moment. Fred didn't really do anything that annoyed her. He was a considerate roommate and fiance.

"I don't like when Fred starts cooking something and then stops halfway through." She settled on.

The spoon vibrated and they pulled away from it. Hermione gently rotated her wrist to alleviate any pain that had built up from the position she had held it in during the round. She shifted so she would be in a better spot for Angelina's round.

"So nobody lied. Once we get to more _salacious_ questions, we'll see the shock. Once you've been shocked you're out and we'll keep playing until there is a winner." Ginny explained. She nodded to Angelina and the dark woman placed her hand on the spoon. The rest followed her lead and she blurted her question quickly.

"What's the most attractive thing about your significant other?"

Ginny smiled and her face relaxed as she thought of Blaise. Luna rested her head in her hands and placed her elbows on her knees. Her long blonde hair fell into a curtain over her shoulder and she stared at Angelina with a dreamy expression.

"His eyes. They are so bright they could ward off any Nargles."

"I really like how Ron can pick me up like I weigh nothing." Hannah said and blushed.

"Blaise is attractive in almost every sense. But, the thing that I think is the most attractive are his teeth. They're so straight and white."

Hermione worried her lip and stressed that her answer would seem shallow. "I would say that Fred's shoulders are quite attractive."

Angelina laughed and played with a trip of her hair. "I absolutely love George's freckles. He's got one right on his lip that looks like a speck of chocolate."

The spoon vibrated and and let the girls take their hands back. Luna placed her hand back on the spoon and Hermione got a feeling in her stomach that the smaller girl was going to ask a hard question this round.

"If you could change the person you got from the marriage law, would you?"

Everyone stared at Luna in shock. Angelina gaped at her and her brows rose. Just as Hannah had gotten her wits back and was about to answer, the door opened and Charlie strode in. He stopped when he saw how quiet they were. He hovered by the doorway unsure of the situation.

"Alright? You lot seem quieter than I would expect for a Hen party."

Ginny was the first to answer him. "Yeah, we're good. Just playing a game of Flinch." She said and narrowed her eyes. "Didn't we have this discussion at the last _Hen_ party?"

Charlie gave her a smirk and walked over to sit by Hermione. "Yeah, but if I remember correctly, I picked a game that we all enjoyed the last time as well."

Ginny huffed and sat back. "Fine. You'll have to wait until Hannah's turn though. We can't exactly have you join yet." She said and pointed with her free hand to the spoon.

Charlie nodded and watched as Hannah cleared her throat. "Uh, I think when the law came out I wanted someone other than Ron? I had been seeing Justin Finch Fletchley since sixth year. The War had kind of… separated us." She said and shook her head sadly. "He didn't want to be a wizard anymore. And I couldn't give up this part of my life. We had a falling out, but I still loved him when the law passed." She said with a shrug and her lips drawn downwards.

Charlie looked thoroughly confused as to what he had walked in on. Hermione decided to gently prod. "And now?"

Hannah gave everyone a real smile. "Now? I don't think I would want anyone else. Sometimes," she said and broke off and looked down. "Sometimes I think I still love Justin. But what can I do?" She said and looked at each girl and Charlie. "I'm happy with Ron. He's sweet and cares about what I want. He's respectful and that's all I can ask for."

Hannah looked down at the comforter and picked at a loose thread. Ginny rubbed the other girls shoulder awkwardly and looked at the rest of the girls desperately. Luna tilted her head and looked at Hannah with her light blue eyes.

"I think that you're happier than you know. You're afraid and letting it get to you." The petite blonde said.

Hannah looked up in confusion and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean Luna?"

Luna just smiled and tilted her head in Ginny's direction. The redhead shook her head in order to clear her mind. Her finger twitched on the wooden spoon.

"I think I'm in a similar boat as Hannah. When the law passed I would have given an arm and a leg to have been paired with Harry." She said and gave Luna an apologetic look. "I was angry and sad that the Ministry didn't pair us together. Thought about strangling Kingsley until he would put us together." She said and rolled her eyes at herself. "Now? I wouldn't change it. I'm happy. I think this law actually helped me more than anything. It allowed me to go into a relationship with no preconceived idea of who I would be spending my life with." She laughed before she continued. "'Spose 'til death do us part' is a good motivator to make things work with someone."

Hermione licked her lips and carefully didn't look at anyone. "I wouldn't change who I got. Even when the laws had been passed. It's not like I had anyone that I was in love with before. And now?" She said with a shrug. "Now I definitely wouldn't change who I was paired with. Fred is someone I never thought I would have feelings for that stretched beyond annoyance and sometimes friendship."

Angelina chuckled before she answered. "I was bloody ecstatic when I found out George and I had been paired. We had been tip-toeing around each other for years. This was just what I needed."

Everyone looked to Luna for her answer. "No, I quite like Harry. He's very charming."

The spoon vibrated and let them take their hands back. They spent the next two hours playing the game until Ginny won. It was a good way to take Hermione's mind off of everything that would be happening the next day. She was glad Ginny had convinced her to do this.

* * *

Hermione looked out of Ginny's window nervously. She could see the people waiting patiently and Fred standing with Arthur and Bill. He was smiling and he waved his hands around as he talked. Arthur clapped him on the back and said something quietly. Hermione looked at the bedroom door as it opened and Harry stepped in. He was wearing his black suit with a gold tie. His hair was an absolute mess and his eyes were bright.

"Hermione," he started and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You look beautiful. Fred isn't going to be able to breath when you walk down the aisle." He said quietly and walked over to the witch.

He looked at her and brought her in for a tight hug. Hermione tilted her head away from his shoulder in order to avoid smudging her makeup. Having him here made the ball of anxiety shrink in her stomach.

She pulled away and laughed. "We're being ridiculous. Look at us, we're a mess." She finished with a sniffle.

Harry looked at her intently. "You're freaking out again. Mione, I promise you that you'll be fine. We've all seen how at peace you are with Fred. You should see the way you smile around him. You're relaxed more than I've seen you since sixth year." He said and ducked his head to catch her eyes. "You even laugh at his jokes now Mione. He has been amazing for you since the end of the War."

Hermione felt her eyes brim with unshed tears. She took a calming breath in and felt how tight her chest was. "I know. It's just," she broke off and worried her lip. Ginny would have to re-apply her lipstick before she walked. Harry softly rubbed her arm in encouragement. "What if I'm bad at being a wife? What if Fred thinks I would be a bad moher? What if I _am_ a bad mother Harry? I'm not ready for all of this."

Harry gripped her arms tightly and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you are more prepared than any of us. You will be a good wife and mother. I _promise_ that Fred will not think you're a bad at either. We're all in the same boat of being clueless. And if he does think that, Ron and I would beat him silly." Harry finished with a light joke.

Hermione hiccuped and hugged Harry again. The raven haired man ran a hand up and down her back like Hermione's mum used to do when she was sick. He gently released her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, it's almost time to start. We should probably head downstairs." He said and grabbed her hand.

She followed him down the stairs and saw all of the Weasley's gathered by the garden door. Ginny came over with her wand ready and said a few quiet charms. Her face tingled and her eyes felt less irritated. Ginny gave her a quick hug and walked back over to Bill. She hooked her hand on the inside of his elbow.

George sent her a wink and turned back to talk to Luna. She felt Ron grab the other side of her and he sent her a smile. She heard the music start and saw Bill lead Ginny down the aisle. She felt her hands start to get clammy and she tried to think calming thoughts. She thought of the dimple Fred had when he smiled. How he would play with her hair unconsciously and how he would spread his hand over her stomach when they were falling asleep. She loved waking up next to him and seeing his freckles in the bright morning light.

Harry nudged her and she looked up to find it was their turn. She gave Harry a smile and started forward. She was momentarily stunned by the light pink and orange sunset behind where Fred as standing. She looked to the man of her thoughts and saw how handsome he looked in his light pink suit. She looked at Molly and Arthur and saw them tearing up.

Hermione made it down the aisle and was handed off to Fred by Ron and Harry. They went and stood by her side with the other bridesmaids and looked on with quiet joy. Hermione looked at Fred and he shot her a wink. The Ministry official from George and Angelina's wedding silenced the music playing and addressed the audience.

"Witches and wizards, we are here to wed and bond Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley together. If nobody has any objections," He said and looked around. "let's get started."

Hermione tried to listen to the official but found herself focused on Fred more than anything. The light was playing off of his red hair. His freckles stood out against his tanned skin and neck. The suit jacket was stretched tight across his broad shoulders and hugged him nicely. His pants were tight over his muscled thighs and slightly looser around his calves. Hermione looked up when the official cleared his throat.

"Ms. Granger? Your vows?"

Some of the guests chuckled and Hermione blushed. Fred looked at her and smirked. Hermione made a soft noise in the back of her throat and looked solely at the red head before her.

"Fred, I had all of this planned out. I wrote my vows weeks ago. But for some reason they don't seem good enough now." She said and he shot her a confused look. "Actually, I had my whole life planned out. Down to the last detail. I didn't see myself marrying anyone until I was in my late twenties. I didn't see myself having kids until my mid thirties. Or never." She said with a small laugh and shook her head. "But if I have learned anything over the past eight years, it's that my life never seems to go according to my plans.

"I seem to find myself not caring if this part of my life doesn't go perfectly with how I planned. You make me laugh and forget about how my life is straying from my itinerary. You hold my hand when we walk without thinking, even when I'm mad at you. But most importantly, you make me happier than I thought I could be." Hermione licked her lips and continued. "I can actually see us growing old together and laughing on our porch as the grandkids play. I didn't think we could work, but we've always defied what's considered within possibilities. And I don't see myself regretting becoming an _us_."

Hermione could see a wetness in Fred's eyes as he peered down at her. The Ministry official gestured to Fred and the taller man grabbed Hermione's hand before he started talking.

"Hermione, you amaze me every day that we spend together. You help me make joke products, something I would have laughed at if someone told me that three years ago. I wake up everyday and the respect I have for you doubles. You let me have your wrath when I deserve it, which is often," He paused as the guests laughed wetly. "but you also help me when I can't figure a spell out. You put up with me when even George can't. You brighten my day and it makes me look forward to the next with you.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, bickering, laughing, and loving each other. You make me into the best version I can offer the world, and for that, I will forever be grateful. I can't wait to start a family with you and watch you climb the ladder at the Ministry until you're eventually the Minister. I can't wait to stand with you on platform 9 ¾ as our kids get on the express. And I especially can't wait to hear from Professor McGonagall about our brood," he said and shot the professor in question a wink. "that will no doubt inherit your smarts and my mischievousness. I just can't wait to wake up next to you and start our life together."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and she squeezed his hand. She heard Molly sniffle in the background and Ginny sigh. Hermione looked to the Ministry official and he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes.

"At this time, we will move on to the bonding ceremony." He said and grabbed the rope from the bag behind him.

He untangled it and started to wrap it around Hermione and Fred's wrists. He muttered in Latin under his breath and Hermione could feel the rope grow hotter and vibrate. She could _feel_ the magic. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and tapped the rope. Hermione saw rather than felt the rope tighten even more. She could feel her head clear and all her thoughts were replaced with a happy numb feeling. The sensation disappeared just as quickly and the rope fell from their wrists.

The official put his wand away and raised his hands. "We will now exchange rings." He stepped back and bowed his head.

George handed Fred the silver band from his pocket. Fred took the ring and held his hand out for Hermione to place her hand in his. She spread her fingers and shivered when the cold metal slid over her finger. It settled at the base of her knuckle and made her finer look slim. Hermione turned around and Harry pulled out the ring she would be giving Fred. She took the large silver ring and waited for his hand. She slipped the ring on his slim middle finger and turned to the official.

"You may now kiss to seal the bond."

Hermione tilted her head up at the same time Fred ducked his down. Hermione tried her hardest not to blush in front of all the guests. Fred grasped her chin and kissed her sweetly. He kept it simple, but not chaste. George cleared his throat in amusement and Hermione broke away. She snorted and turned to the guests. She felt Fred thread their fingers together and the official moved to the side of the them.

"Let us adjourn to the reception area."

Hermione and Fred started down the aisle as the guests clapped and whistled. They curved around the side of the house and walked the short trail to the pond. There was a tent pitched with tables set up. There was a dance floor in the centre of the tent and a long table for the party of the bride and groom. Hermione and Fred entered and stood to the side of the slightly raised stage with the DJ. The rest of the wedding party walked in, followed by the guests. The guests took their seats. Once everyone was no longer moving, the DJ cleared his throat and gestured for them to walk out.

"I would like to announce Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger-Weasley!" He said in a theatrical voice.

Hermione and Fred bowed before everyone and joined the rest of the wedding party at the long table. Chicken and greens appeared on Hermione's empty plate and she looked at Fred and felt her face split in a wide grin.

* * *

The song played in the background. Hermione was more focused on the man before her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was caressing the exposed skin of her back. Hermione had her hand resting around his neck and could smell the sandalwood and clean linen. Their foreheads were touching and Hermione had her eyes closed. She was simply relishing in the moment.

"It's a good song you picked Mrs. Granger-Weasley." He whispered in her ear.

"I think Mrs. Weasley will suffice." She said with a grin.

Fred kissed her nose and swayed them to the beat of the music. She could feel the muscles in his chest and abdomen tighten and flex at every movement. He had ditched his suit jacket at the start of dinner and was only left in a thin pink button-up. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows to stave off the heat and Hermione could see the tan skin and freckles showing. He twirled her once more and the music ended. She broke from the intimate embrace and felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her and relaxed.

"Mind if I have the next dance Fred?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged but sent her a look. Ginny rolled her eyes and held her hand out for Hermione. Hermione took the position of the female and Ginny led them during the somewhat slow dance.

"How are you feeling?" The read head asked.

Hermione sighed and stepped in rhythm to the music. "I'm fine now, Gin. I was just nervous. Harry talked some sense into me."

The younger girl tightened her grip on Hermione's hand. "Hermione, if there is anyone that could make it through this, it would be _you._ You are the strongest person I have ever met. You make things work when it seems impossible. We all know that Harry and Ron would never have made it without you. You are the smartest witch of our age," she said with dimpled grin, "and you can handle anything the world throws at you."

Hermione felt her chest tighten from the emotion. "Thank you Gin. I hope I can give you even a fraction of the advice you've given me when it's your turn to walk down the aisle."

The song ended and Ginny gave her a quick hug. She walked back to Blaise and tried to wheedle him to dance. The tall man gave in with a barely concealed smile. He looked at the fiery redhead in fondness as she dragged him to the floor as she rambled. She felt someone come up next to her and bump her hip. She looked up and saw Charlie next to her. He nodded towards the kitchen and she followed when he started in that direction.

He opened the kitchen door for her and she stopped in the empty room. She inclined her head curiously and he leant against the counter. He crossed his large arms over his stomach and looked at her.

"Just figured you would want to talk about tonight." Charlie said seriously.

Hermione blushed and mimicked his stance. "I'm not talking about this with you."

Charlie shrugged and adjusted his position against the counter. "It helps to talk about it. Gets some of the nerves out. I have been with women before if that's the issue."

Hermione felt herself blush from the conversation. "This is your brother we're discussing."

"We don't have to go into detail. I just want to know how _you're_ doing. About what's going on up here." He said and tapped his head.

Hermione sighed and leant her elbows against the counter. She placed her head in her hands and groaned. "He knows what he's doing and I don't. He's had experience before. I'm completely out of my depth Charlie. This isn't exactly something I can go to the library and read up on."

"You don't have to know what you're doing. This isn't some test you need to get a perfect score on. He doesn't care that you've never been with anyone before. Just be you. An be _honest._ That's the most important part. Tell him what you want, even if you think it's silly."

Hermione felt the blush extend down to her chest. She processed what Charlie had told her and realized that his idea was the best she had. She was a Gryffindor afterall. She could do this.

* * *

Fred opened the front door and carried her into the empty space. They had gotten the keys to the Cliffside Cottage early and decided they wanted to spend their first night together in the home. Fred set her down and she laughed. He tossed his jacket onto the couch pushed against the fireplace. He took her face in his hands and pulled her into a sweet kiss. She felt herself relax and melt into him. His hands trailed down her sides and she shivered at the sensation.

Fred kissed down her jaw and sucked at her pulse point. Hermione groaned and gently pushed him away. He seemed disappointed for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Move upstairs?" Hermione asked quietly.

Fred gave her a devilish smirk and grabbed her hand. He moved around the the boxes and headed up the stairwell. The walls were half painted and plastered. He turned when he got to the landing and opened the double doors to the master bedroom. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the spacious room and Fred paused when he got a few feet into the room.

Hermione turned him around and kissed him hungrily. She felt courage and bravery course through her. She wanted this. She knew she did. She would push back any fears she had and enjoy this dammit. She broke their kiss and observed him in the moonlit room.

His pupils were blown wide and he backed her towards the bed. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell back. He lowered himself on top of her and she scooted towards the top of the bed. He kissed her with more fervour than before and tangled his fingers in her hair. She ran her fingers up and down his sides a few times before settling on his back. She rucked up the back of his shirt as he sucked at her pulse point. She moaned faintly and felt her cheeks flush. She could feel him smile against her neck and shifted her hips marginally. She smiled when he groaned in pleasure. Two could play at this game.

Fred continued sucked gently at the column of her neck and minutely thrust against her where their hips met. She bit her lip to conceal the gasp as she felt electricity flicked through her. She grabbed at his shirt desperately.

"Off." She said gravelly.

Fred gave her a smirk before he sat up. He teasingly unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it on the floor when he got it off his shoulders. Hermione gazed at his tan body and traced over the freckles present. She traced his pecs and moved down his abdomen unhurriedly. She mapped each of his abs and any scars she found. Her feather light touch moved to the 'v' shape of his hips and he hunched forward.

"Merlin Mione. You sure know how to tease a bloke." Fred said with a light laugh.

Hermione shot him a devilish grin and pushed him off of her. He looked put off for a second but went nearly cross eyed as she clambered atop of him. She chewed her bottom lip nervously before she pushed the straps of her less formal dress off her shoulders. He helped her slip off the white dress and his eyes blew wide at the sight of the lacey lingerie Ginny gifted her last night. She let it fall to the floor as Fred examined her hungrily.

His fingers ghosted over the swell of her breast before landing on her nipples and delicately pinched them. Hermione shivered and lowered her head causing her hair to curtain over them. She put her forehead against his and somehow it felt more intimate than any of what they had been doing. They simply breathed together.

Hermione moved first and captured his lips with hers. She kissed him lovingly for a few seconds before increasing the urgency behind it. Fred gripped her hips with his large hands and stroked her sides with the pad of his thumb. He looked up at her with honesty and pureness.

"Do you trust me?" He asked lowly.

"Yes." She replied hoarsely.

He gave her a sweet grin before flipping the positions they were in. He kissed her briefly before peppering kisses down her neck. He nipped at her collarbone and continued to the lace bra. He reached behind her and unclasped it. He pushed it off the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes. He took in her nipples and noted they were rosy pink and hard. He took one into his mouth and swirled it around before adding the barest of teeth. Hermione closed her eyes and her breathing hitched. Fred turned his attention to the other one but pulled off after a moment and blew on the reddened bud. It sent a jolt through Hermione and she couldn't stop the low moan from escaping her. She felt that damn smirk against her sensitive skin and ground up into him. He swore under his breath before kissing down her ribs.

He reached the top of her white lace panties. He paused as if asking her permission and she lifted her hips. She looked at him and saw the faint flush on his toned chest.

"You too." She said with more confidence than she felt.

He dropped her bottoms on the floor and smirked at her. "Whatever the lady wishes."

He slid the dress pants and boxer briefs down and his erection smacked up to his navel. It curved to the left slightly and the tip was red and leaking. A soft dusting of red hairs were at the base and over his testicles. They hung low and proud. She marveled at the sight before her and then looked up at Fred's amused twinkle. Her brows rose in challenge. He chuckled before scooting her up further.

He leant down and kissed her hips before moving downwards. Hermione shifted nervously while she worried her bottom lip. Fred felt her tense and caught her gaze.

"You trust me right love?"

Hermione nodded in reply because she didn't trust her voice. He resumed kissing down her pelvis and took the little nub between her lips into his mouth. Pleasure exploded through her and she groaned. She felt _good._ Fred lapped at her while his thumbs played with the inside of her thighs. His right hand made its way below his chin and cautiously entered her. She felt her walls clamp around the foreign object and he paused his movement inside her. He swirled the bud in his mouth while he gently sucked. His left hand came to rest on her left breast and he tweaked her nipple roughly. She keened and bucked against him.

His finger resumed its searching wiggle search inside her. He added a second one and they curled upwards and massaged the nerves there. White hot pleasure burst through Hermione and she felt her lower stomach coil in a familiar manner she had only achieved a handful of times before.

Fred's tongue ministrations increased in speed and he attentively added a third digit inside of her. He worked both points of pleasure and the coil in her lower stomach sprang undone and she came with a shout. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her walls pulsed around Fred's fingers as she rode the aftershock of her orgasm.

She opened her eyes from being tightly shut after the last spikes of pleasure left her. She grinned up at Fred and pulled his shoulders down. He went without complaint and she kissed him thoroughly. She could taste herself on his tongue and felt the tip of him rub against her entrance. She felt a surge of bravery and courage course through her. She broke the kiss and pushed against his chest until he was on his back.

She threw a leg over his muscled hips and lowered herself to a seated position. She sat there debating strategy but was broken from her thoughts as his large hands curled around her sharp hips.

"We can wait if you're not ready. There are plenty of other things we can do until then." He joked lightly with a serious look in his eyes.

Hermione smiled as affection welled up inside her. "I'm ready. I'm just trying to think of the best way to do this."

Fred laughed and guided her hips up until she was kneeling. He grabbed himself and put the tip at her entrance but paused to look up at her. He seemed to be waiting for consent and Hermione wiggled closer to him in response.

She leant down and kissed him. She took his cock in hand and slowly sunk down on it. Her walls clenched and she broke the kiss to take a calming breath. She sunk down even further until she was flush against his hips. It didn't hurt, she just felt _full_ and stretched. But it felt _good_ and _right._

She wiggled her hips experimentally and he threw his head back with a moan. She ducked down and gently sucked his pulse point. She moved her hips up minutely and ground down. He made a strangled noise and gripped her hips tight enough to bruise. Hermione smirked in encouragement and rose up to halfway and came down. She felt some heat pooling in her belly, but not like previously.

She lifted all the way to his top and came down while quickly repeating the process. Fred moved his hand up her back while one remained on her hip. He cradled her neck and quickly flipped their positions. He shifted her left knee to his shoulder and her right leg high around his back. He gave her a devilish smile.

He ground into her with a steady rhythm as his thumb circled her clit at the same tempo. Immediately, more pleasure burst through her. She moaned in the back of her throat and Fred angled his hips slightly to hit the same spot his fingers had before.

Hermione could feel the coil burning and coming undone. She felt her walls tighten against Fred's thrusting and he grunted. His tempo was wavering and he lowered his head to kiss her.

She let out a gasp as she felt pleasure soar through her and she clamped down on Fred. His hips stuttered and he came buried to the hilt with her name on his lips quietly. He rested his glistening head on hers. She felt hot and full of bliss.

After a moment of regaining his breath, Fred shifted so his weight wasn't fully on her. He flopped onto his back and dragged her close to him. Hermione buried her face into his chest and gently stroked his chest. The moonlight illuminated every freckle and mole. She felt his heartbeat and chest move with every breath.

"You alright love?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes." she said and tapped at a heart shaped freckle. "I'm perfect." She whispered. And for the first time in a long time, she believed it.

* * *

 **End of chapter seven eh? Come back on Wednesday for the next. Don't forget to follow my Tumblr. danij5.**


	9. Chapter VIII: Hermione And The Potion

**Hey y'all. Today has been hectic. I took my AP English exam (pray for me) and had to pump this chapter out in about two hours. I've been super busy studying. Speaking of, I graduate on June 1st and have been super busy finishing up school. So I may have to only do one update for the next couple weeks. I also have a job interview Friday. But, it's not set in stone. Just be aware. Don't forget to leave a like an comment, I respond to all the comments. Follow my official Tumblr page for story updates during the week. Ask me questions there. It's danij5. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. Come back Saturday for the next update!**

* * *

Hermione held back Ginny's tangled hair as the younger witch heaved into the toilet. This was not how Hermione imagined she'd be spending the afternoon with the youngest Weasley. The Weasley clan was helping Ginny move the rest of her stuff into her and Blaise's new home. The manor was large and foreboding when Hermione had apparated outside and reminded her of Malfoy Manor. Once she entered the hulking home, she realized it was a warm and welcoming place. Blaise had given Ginny the power and money to do what she pleased with decorating and painting. The young red head had opted for light pastels and an airy feeling to the old home. She had opened up the living space and made it feel coastal.

Ginny groaned and rested her head on her arms. She was pale and had under eye bags that looked like half moons.

"Are you sure it's just a bug Gin? You said you didn't feel well yesterday or Thursday."

Ginny shut her eyes tightly and slouched away from the toilet slightly. "I don't know what it is Mione. It's probably just a twenty-four hour bug or something."

Hermione let go of Ginny's hair and knelt by the younger girl. She reached forward and felt her forehead and then frowned. She wasn't hot to the touch. Her skin was slightly clammy from the exertion of throwing up, but not feverish. Hermione looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Gin? Mum wants to know how you're feeling? She's made some toast and ginger tea. Blaise also said he's on his way back. He should be here fairly soon." Bill said from the bedroom.

Ginny mumbled something and stood up. She flushed the toilet and went over to the double vanity. She washed her hands quickly and cast a charm to clean her mouth. She used a white towel to dry her hands and then opened the door to reveal the tall ginger as he waited by the bed. Ginny walked out and breathed in deeply.

"I'm fine Bill. Just a nasty stomach bug. I'll go calm mum down and finish moving the rest of my stuff."

The fireplace came to life with green flames and Blaise stepped out. He was wearing a simple dark grey shirt with dress pants. He kept his face carefully expressionless but grimaced when he saw how pale Ginny was. His eyes barely creased at the sides but Hermione could see through the indifference he wore.

"Why don't you take a break? Just for a bit. You know your mum isn't going to let you try to move anything else." Hermione tried to reason.

Ginny huffed and Blaise walked over to the short girl. He gently took her hand in his and tilter her chin up. He studied her closely with a furrowed brow and asked something Hermione couldn't hear.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled weakly. "I feel better now. Promise."

"I can get my healer down here. He doesn't mind doing house calls." He said with a slight tilt of his lips.

"I'm ok right now. I just didn't feel well all of a sudden. I bet it'll be gone by tomorrow."

Blaise sighed at looked at Bill. The oldest Weasley shook his head and shrugged. When Ginny made up her mind it was final. Not even Molly could sway the fiery woman. Hermione felt a niggling in the back of her mind and frowned when she couldn't think of what it was. She watched as Blaise carefully guided her by the elbow towards the door. Her brows shot up when Ginny winced and moved away from the man when he accidentally brushed against her breast. That definitely wasn't normal of a stomach bug. She shot Bill a look and followed the couple out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Hermione made a beeline for Angelina in the large kitchen. The dark witch was seated at the white marble island and talked with Fred and George. The twins looked up when they saw her come and looked at each other. She must have looked like a madwoman.

"I need to talk to you for a second Angelina."

The older woman's brows furrowed and she looked confused. At Hermione's impatient gesture, she got up and followed her to the patio outside the kitchen.

"Alright Hermione? Did Fred do something?"

Hermione shook her head and shot the living room a look. Ginny was still pale and trying to calm a frantic Molly down. She shot Bill a surreptitious look over their mothers shoulder. Bill placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and said something Hermione couldn't make out from outside.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I've just had an idea about something. And I think it's big. We need to stop at the apothecary in Diagon Alley for the potion I have in mind."

Angelina looked even more confused and crossed her arms. "Mione, what in the world are yo-" she stopped at the look Hermione gave her. She sighed and shifter her weight. "Fine, we can say we haven't found any headache relief potions and don't mind stopping for some. She said she had a headache earlier, right?"

Hermione nodded and smiled in thanks. She started for the living room with Angelina behind her. Molly had her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed. Ginny still looked sallow but had a defiant stance. Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention. Two sets of eyes snapped to her.

"I noticed you didn't have any headache relief potions here. And I didn't see any boxes labeled 'potions' the last time I was at the Burrow. Angelina and I were going to stop at the apothecary for you."

Molly sagged a bit. "That's very sweet of you dear. Let me get you some money…" she said and started looking for her purse.

"It's alright Molly. I have to get some for the house anyways. I don't mind, honestly."

Molly looked like she was going to put up a fight, but Bill stepped in and saved them the trouble. He shot them a look and Hermione turned around quickly. She saw Fred looking at her curiously. He turned to George and murmured something. She grabbed Angelina's arm and ushered her outside. She looked to see if the other girl was braced and twisted on the spot when she saw Angelina was ready.

They apparated on the street of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and Hermione made a beeline with Angelina through the crowds. Many were out shopping and gathering supplies for the week. Hermione made it to front doors without noticing the two shocks of red hair behind her and Angelina.

Hermione stepped into the near empty store and read the signs for each section. She started in the direction of 'pain relief' and grabbed a glass bottle of the clear liquid. Hermione scanned the area and headed towards the section labeled 'family'. She stopped short at the selection of pregnancy test potions.

"Hermione?" Angelina asked cautiously.

"Remember when I said I may have figured out something big?"

"Yes?"

"I think the Weasley clan will be expanding by one in the next nine months." Hermione said and grabbed the green potion. She debated and grabbed four more. Angelina gaped at her. "One for all of us. That way we don't have to frantically go out and get one. We'll already have one on hand."

Hermione started towards the register and placed the items for the old wizard to count. She looked out the window when she saw a shock of red hair dart away. She shook her head and turned back to the man.

"Tha' will be five galleons."

Hermione slid the money towards him and he counted carefully before he nodded and put the money in the metal container. He packaged the potions into a bag and muttered a spell to make them not move. He handed Hermione the bag and gave her a toothless smile.

Hermione smiled back and gestured for Angelina to follow her. Hermione reached the apparition point and grabbed Angelina's hand. She twisted and they landed in the back gardens of the Cliffside Cottage. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out her pregnancy potion and vanished it to the space under her vanity. She walked back out with Angelina and apparated them to Ginny's house.

She walked through the French doors and into the living room. Ginny had her head rested against Blaises shoulder and had her arms crossed loosely over her stomach. Hermione gently shook her shoulder and the younger witch opened her heavy eyes.

"I've got the potion for your headache. Do you want it now?"

Ginny sat up and motioned for the bottle. Hermione handed it over and she threw it back like a shot. She wiped her mouth and handed the empty vial back to Hermione. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes as the potion alleviated her head pain. Hermione walked over to the trash and threw away the bottle. She looked around the nearly empty living room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mum and Bill went back to the house to grab the last of my stuff. Ron and Harry are at the Ministry. Their interview started about ten minutes ago. I don't know where the twins went. Probably don't want to know either." Ginny said and stood up. Blaise watched her carefully.

Hermione hummed and turned to the kitchen. There was a fruit bowl in the center of the island and she grabbed a banana. She walked over to Ginny and handed her the fruit.

"It might help with your stomach."

Ginny nodded and peeled it. She took a bite and chewed intensely before swallowing and greedily took another bite, bigger than the last. Hermione shot Angelina a look and the other girl shrugged. Hermione sighed and looked at the white ceiling. It was going to be a hell of a day tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione held back Ginny's lightly curled hair and felt a sense of déjà vu. Hermione hunched away from the younger girl in case any vomit splashed out of the toilet. Luckily, Ginny wasn't in her dress and didn't need to be for the next half hour.

"Sure it's just a bug Gin?"

Ginny laughed and spat into the toilet. "Maybe I'm just nervous? I 'spose that could be it." She said and wiped her mouth with toilet paper. She threw it into the toilet and flushed before she stood.

Hermione exhaled roughly through her nose. She was already on edge from having to see Malfoy today. Scratch that, she was on edge to be in such close proximity of him. She opened the bedroom door and stormed into the room with the rest of the girls. She grabbed her purse and roughly unzipped it. She plucked the potion from a hidden pocket and tossed her purse back onto the chair. Angelina shot her a look as she stomped past her.

She closed the bathroom door loudly behind her and startled Ginny. The younger woman looked at Hermione with furrowed brows and confusion.

"Mione, what are you so ang-"

"You need to take this." Hermione said and cut her off. Ginny took the potion and read the label. Her eyes shot to Hermione and she opened her mouth to refute. "No arguing! Just drink it Ginny."

"Hermione, I'm not going to drink it!" Ginny huffed and tried to shove it back at her.

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at Ginny. "Why? Take it and prove me wrong."

Ginny rolled her eyes and set the potion on the vanity. "I'm not pregnant. There's no way I could be."

Hermione shot her a withering look. "How would you know?" Ginny made a noise but Hermione plowed on. "Nausea? Tender breasts? Headaches? Light cramps? Just take the potion Ginny. Maybe you're not pregnant, but what if you are? It's better to know now."

Ginny shot her a glare and her eyes were fierce. "Fine, I will. But I'm telling you I'm not."

She uncapped the bottle and tossed it angrily into the garbage can next to her. She tossed back the potion and threw that in the trash as well. Hermione watched the other woman carefully. If she was pregnant her stomach would glow green before fading. If not, the stomach would glow red.

Hermione watched in slow motion as her friends stomach turned green. This was something Hermione didn't feel good being right about. The younger woman choked and gripped the vanity hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

"Holy shit. How the _fuck_ …" Ginny cut herself off as she heaved in a gasping breath.

Hermione ran a soothing hand up and down Ginny's back as she gasped. She hunched over and began wheezing.

"Ginny. Ginny! I need you to breath in and out with me." Hermione said and took in steady breathes.

Ginny uncurled and faced the older witch. She had unshed tears in her eyes and her face was red. She was panicking and Hermione new she would have to get someone else. Merlin, let Ginny forgive her for this. Hermione rushed over to the bedroom door and pulled it open.

"Angelina! Go get Molly!" She stage whispered. Luna looked up from her magazine and smiled.

Angelina's brows raised and she rushed out of the room. Hermione closed the door and went back to the distressed witch. Her chest was rising at an alarming rate.

"Ginny. Hold my hand. Breath in and out with me." Hermione took a deep breath in and exhaled through her nose. Ginny tried to copy. "That's good. You're doing well. In and out with me."

After a moment of breathing, Ginny calmed enough to speak hoarsely. "I'm not ready to have a baby. I've only just turned eighteen for Godric's sake."

Hermione cupped her friends chin and looked at her earnestly. "Ginny, you'll be a wonderful mother. I know you will. You just have to believe in yourself. You have so many people to help you if you need it. I know your brothers will jump at the chance to watch their niece or nephew for a few hours."

A tear spilled over her red rimmed eyes. "What if Blaise isn't ready?"

"He may not be. But I know that's not going to matter to him. Because he's going to support you through anything. I know he will."

Both girls heard frantic knocking on the door and turned. Ginny grimaced and sat on the ledge of the tub. Hermione braced herself and opened the door for Molly. The older woman rushed in and Hermione shut the door behind her. Molly knelt in front of her youngest and fretted.

"Ginny, dear, what's the matter? Have you got cold feet?"

Hermione saw Ginny gulp and twist her hands nervously. "No, mum. I have something bigger than that."

Hermione saw Molly take a step back and look at her daughter. "Well, what is it?"

"So, um, I may be," and corrected herself at Hermione's look, "no I _am,_ uh, pregnant?" She said the last part like a question.

Molly didn't move and stared at her daughter in shock. Her mouth was agape and her hands were limp at her side. Hermione saw her face transform into anger and confusion.

"Ginevra Weasley! How could you get pregnant before you're even married! You know we have certain values in this family!"

Ginny gained the fire back in her eyes and she stood up to match her mother's hight. "You know that's a load of rubbish mum! I know for a fact you found out when Charlie shagged that girl a year above him at Hogwarts! And he didn't get any sort of punishment or judgement from you. What's it matter anyways? I'm going to have to have two kids in the next four years. So I'm a bit early? At least I don't have to do it alone." Her voice broke on the last word.  
Molly deflated and dragged Ginny into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." She said and pulled away. She stroked Ginny's hair and Hermione could see that her eyes were misty. "But you have to understand no mother wants to hear that her daughter is pregnant at eighteen. Law or no law. I don't love you or the baby any less. I'll just need some time to adjust. You won't be alone." She stroked Ginny's cheek and gave her forehead a kiss.

Hermione felt like an intruder and slipped out of the room to let them be. They only had ten minutes for Ginny to get ready. Hermione would use every single one of those ten minutes to mentally prepare for what was to come.

* * *

Hermione tried her best to keep her face neutral. Malfoy stared at her as the other bridesmaids and groomsmen wandered around them. Fred kept shooting her concerned looks from where his dad was talking with him. Hermione sighed and looked back at Malfoy.

"Look, we obviously don't want to do this. But we have to because we care about Ginny and Blaise. So let's just agree to be civil with each other today. They deserve that much." Hermione said and crossed her arms defensively.

Malfoy gave her a rather unconvincing sneer and stood up taller. Her had at least eight inches on her. The annoying prat.

"I suppose that can be agreed on."

Hermione felt her patience wear thin and she gave a curt nod. The music started up and Hermione looked out at the extravagant garden Ginny was having her wedding in. Hermione looped her hand through his arm and waited for their cue. She started walking and pasted on a fake smile for the guests. She was going to make this good for Ginny dammit. She happily parted ways from the blonde git and stood at the altar. The music continued and Angelina, Hannah, and Luna made their way to her side.

The music changed and Hermione chanced a glance at Blaise. He squinted in the sun and Hermione could see him unconsciously fiddle with his watch. Hermione looked at the house and saw Ginny step out with Arthur. Her velvet green dress glowed in the sunlight and her pale skin made her look like the pureblood she was. Hermione looked back at Blaise and saw his eyes move as they tracked her down the aisle. His jaw pulsed from the carefully constructed indifference he wore. Ginny stepped next to him and a small smile broke on his face.

Hermione watched as an old dark man that bore some familial resemblance to Blaise, cut the music. He held himself tall and had an aura of authority.

"Ladies, gentleman, let's begin."

Hermione tuned him out and focused on Ginny. She stood stiffly next to Blaise and held her shoulders squarely. Her face was slightly pinched and Blaise kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. Hermione watched the younger girl squirm throughout the entire introduction. Hermione caught Harry's eye and his brows were raised. He gestured with his chin at Ginny and Hermione shook her head. It wasn't her secret to tell.

Hermione tuned back in as the official changed his tone. "Ms. Weasley, your vows please."

Ginny cleared her throat and turned to Blaise. "I'll try to keep this short, I know it's hot out. Blaise, I never would have imagined how happy another person could make me. I don't like to think what my life would have been like had the law not passed. I'm so glad I've had this time to get to know you. I know the rest of our life will be spent together, not matter what.I know you'll do everything in your power to make me happy. I know you'll be there every step of my career. And I know you'll stand beside me as our children grow older and start their own families. I cannot even begin to express how lucky I am to have you as my husband." Ginny finished and brushed her hand over her stomach.

Blaise followed the movement and Hermione could see the wheels turning in his head. The official gestured to Blaise. The tall man stood straighter and looked to Ginny.

"I won't lie, I'm surprised we've gotten along so well. I fully expected us to collide in stubbornness and contempt. The stubbornness may be true," the guests let out a shocked laugh from the usually serious man's joke, "but the contempt couldn't be further from the truth. The affection I've felt for you is frightening at times, but I've learned to go with it. You make me smile where others have failed. I look forward to living our years out _together._ "

The vows were short and simple, but held as much truth and emotion as the previous couple's. Hermione noticed as Ginny relaxed minutely after Blaise's vow. The official grabbed rope from his bag, less frayed than the one used on Hermione and Fred, and wrapped it around their wrists. He took his wand out and touched the rope on either side once before moving to their heads. Small halos appeared above them and then quickly disappeared. The ropes loosened and the official caught them before they could fall. He stepped back and surveyed the guests.

"We will proceed to the ballroom. The ceremony is completed."

Ginny and Blaise shared a chaste kiss and started down the stone aisle. Hermione moved to join with Malfoy once they were halfway to the house. Hermione walked tensely with the remaining Malfoy and smiled at guests as she passed. Ron and Harry gave her sympathetic winces when she passed them.

Hermione dropped Malfoy's arm when they got to the ballroom and went to sit at the seat next to Ginny's. Hermione spied the red head and Blaise talking quietly by the foyer entrance. Ginny had a light flush on her cheeks and she was gesturing wildly with her hands. They eventually came to rest on her stomach and she looked at Blaise nervously as she worried her red lip. Hermione could see his shoulders tense and then relax. He pulled the tiny girl to his chest and kissed the crown of her head. He stroked her bright hair and settled his hand on her lower back.

They pulled away from each other and Blaise tenderly rested a palm on her still flat stomach. Hermione saw him give Ginny a genuine smile that he seemed to only reserve for her. Ginny looked at his face earnestly and pulled him down by his suit lapels and kissed him sweetly. She pulled back and gave him a smirk. Hermione was broken out of her observations by the blonde a few seats down from her.

"What are you staring at Granger?"

Hermione was about to snipe a reply back, but was saved from the effort by Fred. He rested a large hand on her tan shoulders.

"It's actually Granger-Weasley now. But, semantics." Fred turned his focus back to Hermione. "Come get some punch with me?"

Hermione found it odd of him to be asking her, but acquiesced him nonetheless. He grabbed her hand and led her to the connected kitchen. The ballroom had been enchanted to appear large than it was. Hermione looked at the punch table as they passed it and tugged at his hand futtily.

"Fred, where are we going? The punch is back there,"

"I saw you buying the potion yesterday." He cut her off. His usually smiling face was serious

Hermione felt her brows pull together in confusion. "What? Buying what potion?"

"The pregnancy potion. When you told Mum you were going for the headache relief potion. You said we needed some. But I bought some the other day and I know I told you because you told me not to put it in the bedroom."

Hermione felt her lips draw down in anger. "You followed me?"

Fred looked sheepish before contorting his face into something neutral. "Yes. George and I followed you and Angelina to the potions shop. I didn't know why you would lie about getting a headache relief potion for us and Ginny. I saw you pick out the pregnancy potion."

Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "You had no right to follow us Fred. Obviously if we wanted everyone to know what else we were getting we would have told them. But we _omitted_ the truth because we _didn't_ want people to know."

Fred sighed and crossed his arms to mimic her stance. "I think I have a right to know if my wife is pregnant. I shouldn't have to find out because she lied about why she was going to the potions store."

Hermione let an angry noise out of her throat. "Who said I'm pregnant? And no, you don't 'have the right' to know if I'm pregnant or not. If I thought I was I would tell you. And I didn't get that test for me you bloody prat." Hermione huffed and turned on her heel. She pushed the door open and stormed back towards the long table at the far wall of the ballroom.

She got half way there before someone blocked her path. She looked up and saw Charlie. He held his hands up in mock surrender before stuffing them in his pockets.

"Alright Mione? You seem… angry."

Hermione snorted and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Your brother is an idiot."

Charlie nodded and hummed in agreement. "Which one?"

"The one I'm married to."

Charlie sighed and threw an arm around her shoulder. He turned them to the left and started to walk slowly towards the refreshment table.

"Let's grab a drink and talk about it."

Hermione felt some of the anger seep away. She wasn't truly angry with Fred, just extremely _annoyed._ They could fix this in the end.

* * *

 **End of chapter eight eh? Follow me on Tumblr (danij5) for story updates throughout the week. Come back Saturday for chapter nine. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter IX: Hermione And The Fall

**Updates will now only be once a week on Saturday's! Keep this in mind. sorry, senior year is kicking my butt**.

* * *

Hermione scrubbed the shampoo deeply her hair under the hot spray. She ran her fingers through the curls and dumped conditioner into her palm. She slathered it through her locks and combed through it with her fingers. She felt her muscles relax after the day of stress and partying. She ran her hands over the knots in her upper shoulder and tilted her head up towards the spray. She could hear Fred moving around in the bedroom. She sighed at the thought of the fight they had earlier and knew they would have to resolve it tonight.

Hermione twisted the knob and opened the shower door. She stepped into the steam and quickly cleared it with a quiet mutter. She wrapped a big purple towel around her frame and grabbed her moisturizer. She rubbed the lilac scented cream into her face and legs. She grabbed her wand and lightly dried her hair before charming it into double french braids. She quickly patted any water dry on her skin and put on her shorts and night shirt.

She grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She put it back in the cup when she was done and sat on the toilet to relieve herself before bed. She wiped and flushed before going back to the sink to wash her hands. She turned to the door and opened it cautiously. Fred was seated on her side of the bed and had his hands clasped over his knees and his head facing the ground. Hermione closed the door behind her with enough force to alert Fred. His head snapped up and he looked at her with sincere eyes.

"Hermione," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be as pushy as I was."

Hermione leant on the bathroom door and looked at him. "I know. I'm sorry for snapping and walking away instead of talking about it with you."

Fred sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Hermione shuffled over and sat a couple inches to his left. They sat in companionable silence before Fred spoke again.

"We should talk about it more, shouldn't we?"

Hermione slumped and rubbed her temples. "Yes, nothing will be resolved if we don't." The silence hung over them like a heavy blanket. "If I do think I'm pregnant, which I don't, I would tell you. But that doesn't mean I'm _obligated_ to tell you." She said evenly.

Fred turned to look at her fully. "I know. I would have figured it out myself eventually. Charlie knocked some sense into me when Ginny dragged you away for a dance. Said I was being a right prat and controlling." Hermione smiled and looked down. Charlie really was one of a kind. "So we're good now?" He asked tentatively.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged him in for a chaste kiss and a hug. She fell back towards the head of the bed with him on top of her. She opened her legs to let him fall between her hips and have him rest his head just below hers.

"Fred, I was never _not_ ok with you. I wasn't even mad, just annoyed I suppose. I've known you for years, it will take a lot for me to truly be angry with you."

Fred moved so he was resting his forearms on either side of her. He looked down at her and Hermione saw something flicker across his face before he gently rested his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed and she closed her own. They simply breathed for a few moments as one. Hermione felt him hook a knee under hers and grip her shoulders. He flipped them so she was on top of him and they were more squarely in the center of the bed. He looked up at her and placed his hands on her lower back.

Hermione leant forwards and kissed him sweetly. She moved her weight to her knees and placed her hand on his chest without breaking the kiss. Fred ran his hand up and down her sides. She shivered when he snaked his hands under her nightshirt and the cool metal of his ring scraped against her sensitive skin. His hands found their way to the front of her chest and lightly played with the hardening buds.

Hermione rolled her hips forward when she felt the spot of his lap she was sitting on become firm. Fred groaned and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She looked down at him and felt her chest flush as his eyes roamed over her body. She felt herself smiling as his eyes glazed over. She ground her hips against his impatiently. His eyes cleared and he smirked before he dragged her down for another kiss. Hermione laughed when his aim was off and their noses bumped. No, she definitely wasn't mad at him, quite the opposite actually.

* * *

Hermione placed the last box on the floor in the living room. She looked around at the cluttered space and sighed. There may be no more boxes to move from the flat, but they had to unpack all the boxes they _had_ moved throughout the week. She scanned the newly painted walls and stained hardwood. She was happy with how everything had turned out. The walls were a pastel green and they had painted the wainscoting panels white.

Hermione glanced at the stairs and smiled ruefully at the hassle it had been to move them to the living room from the entrance. They had knocked down the walls separating the living, dining, and kitchen space to make it open and airy. They had kept the large wooden table that had been there when they had seen the house. They switched the old countertops for light grey-blue quartz ones. They had completely replaced the cabinets for light sandy coloured cabinets. They had switched out the old appliances for newer ones.

They had also painted the garden door a vibrant red to match the front entrance. Hermione smiled at the hard work they had put in to make the home _theirs._ Hermione picked up the box labeled 'curtains' and placed it on the leather sectional. She opened it and pulled out the cream coloured fabric.

Hermione looked around the room and pulled a chair over to the big floor to ceiling bay window. She grabbed the curtain and put it on the metal rod before she stood on the chair. She got one side of the rod into place before a loud crash startled her. Hermione jumped and slipped on the polished wood. A yelp escaped from her as she fell towards the floor. Hermione felt her knee make contact first and the rest of her body followed. Pain flared up and the breath in her lungs shot out of her.

She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She heard movement behind her but was focused on the throbbing in her knee. She felt a pair of hands push her into a seated position. Hermione looked up saw Fred with a worried face as he peered down at her.

"What the hell happened? I heard you yell and a crashing noise. I thought you had bloody died."

Hermione coughed and looked at her knee. It was red and starting to swell. Hermione groaned prodded at it. "I was hanging the curtains up and a noise startled me."

Fred's eyebrows raised. "You were actually hanging them? Did you forget you're a witch and could just levitate them into place?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't forget. I just like doing things the muggle way. Which, what were you doing that I heard a crash."

Fred looked sheepish before he answered. "I was levitating some of the dishes to the top of the china cabinet and… missed."

Hermione snorted and her knee twitched from the jostling. She groaned in pain and held her knee stable before she looked at Fred. She sucked in a breath and curled in on her body.

"Can you go get your mum? I don't know very many healing spells. I think I did something when I fell."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back soon love."

Fred stood up and walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder as he stepped in. He threw it down and disappeared in a haze of green. Hermione looked around and used the red coloured armchair to her left in order to heave herself up. She sat heavily against the back of the chair and waited for Fred and Molly to come back. She didn't open her eyes when she heard the floo start up again.

"Yep, that would be a fractured patella."

Hermione opened her eyes at the deep bass voice instead of Molly's lighter tone. She took in Charlie's stance, hands on his hips, feet shoulder width apart, looking down at her with amusement.

"Bugger off." Hermione said and closed her eyes again. She didn't have enough energy for this.

Strong hands shook Hermione's shoulders and her heavy eyes opened. Charlie had lost most of his amusement and he was leant in close to her face. She could count the freckles on his tan skin and saw his light blue eyes peering at her in concern. She could see Fred hovering behind his brother with his hair falling slightly in his eyes. Hermione frowned and struggled to sit up all the way.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Charlie reached a hand behind her head and she winced when he hit a tender spot. His frown deepened and he drew his hand back. It was free of blood, but Charlie still scowled. He grabbed his wand and it lit up at the tip.

"Follow the light for me."

Hermione tracked the bright light in every direction. She felt fine, just a bit tired if anything. Charlie seemed satisfied enough when he had gotten her to track the light. He sat on the coffee table and put his wand on the empty spot next to him.

"Doesn't look like you have a concussion. Just watch her for the rest of the day. See if her balance seems off, any dizziness, any nausea." He directed the last part at Fred and turned his attention to her knee.

He prodded the swollen area with his fingers. He pushed in at the joint and checked the sides and back of her knee as well. He hummed and Hermione could see his as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Definitely a fractured knee. I'll have to check if the ACL was damaged. Can't really feel that, y'know?"

He picked up his wand and cast a spell that projected an ultrasound over the swollen area. He moved his wand so the picture was more zoomed in. He tsked at what he saw and moved it laterally. He squinted at the image before he moved it medially and studied what he saw. He nodded at the image and the ultrasound disappeared.

"Looks like you've torn your ACL slightly. Shouldn't be too awful to fix all things considered. Shouldn't take me more than ten minutes."

Hermione felt her brows shoot into her hairline. "You?" She quickly amended herself at his face. "Not that I don't trust you, but shouldn't we go to St. Mungo's if it's serious enough to need spells?"

Charlie snorted and crossed his arms loosely over his stomach. "I work with dragons Mione, they trained us to deal with this kind of stuff. Plus, the medical unit in Romania was always understaffed, sometimes I would work a shift with the dragons and then one in the tent." Hermione made a face and gestured for Charlie to start. "You may want to hold his hand, spell hurts like a bitch."

Fred offered his hand and Hermione latched on. She was hoping this would go quickly. She groaned as Charlie started with the spell and could feel sweat beading on her temples immediately. She squeezed Fred's hand roughly and felt him tense beside her. This was going to be brutal.

* * *

Hermione sat cross legged on the couch with her tea as Ginny rambled on with her story and flailed wildly as she told it. Hermione blew on the beverage before she took a sip.

"His mum took it pretty well actually. I mean, she seemed disinterested like she normally is, but I swear I saw her lip twitch. I think she's looking forward to trying to name him." Ginny rolled her eyes at that thought. "See how far she gets with that, she'll probably try to name him something ridiculous. All Pureblood families seem fond of naming their kids something extravagant." she wrinkled her nose at that.

Hermione took a sip and set the mug down. "Do you have any names in mind? That aren't too posh?" She said with a slight tilt of her lips.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Blaise and I have been more concerned with check ups and getting the right potions." Ginny frowned and sipped at her own tea. "I'm going to have to buy maternity clothes soon. I swear to Merlin my jeans didn't fit yesterday when I put them on. They fit fine today though." She said and looked down at the fabric.

"You said him. You couldn't know yet, could you?"

"No, no. But really, what are the odds I'll have a boy over a girl?"

Hermione stayed silent and stared out the window as the waves formed white peaks in the sea below her. The waters were a deep blue and looked treacherous. The sun tried to shine through the thick and heavy clouds on the horizon. The sky was a soft orange and pink, making it look like candy floss.

"What about you?" Ginny asked quietly. She had a hand rested on her stomach and the other gripped the mug.

"What about me?"

"Are you excited to have kids?" Ginny clarified with a huff.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes. I thought I would have a bit more time to prepare, but I don't. I mean, is this something you can even prepare _for_? I guess I'm just nervous about carrying a little human for nine months and _not_ knowing every little detail I can. What if I fail at being a mother before I even have the baby?"

Ginny reached a comforting hand to Hermione's. "Why would you say that? You won't fail your baby before it gets here. If anyone can find a way to get an 'O' in having a baby, it would be you. And you know Fred and mum will do anything to help you."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her tea. She needed to stop living in the 'what ifs' and live in the 'nows'. She knew she would have people by her side to help her prepare. She wasn't the brightest witch of the age for nothing.

She looked up when she heard the floo come to life. Fred stepped out and brushed her dress shirt off before turning towards Hermione and Ginny. The younger witch slowly moved her hand away from her stomach in order to reveal nothing. She was waiting until after the last wedding to tell everyone.

"Gin? I didn't know you were coming over."

"I was at mum's and she had something for me to give Hermione. We've just been talking a bit longer than either of us anticipated."

Fred shrugged and walked over to his wife. He gave her a quick hello kiss and then ruffled Ginny's hair in greeting. Ginny squawked angrily and swatted at his hands. He laughed and backed away. He sank into the seat next to Hermione and threw an arm around her shoulder. She lightly leant her head against his shoulder and laughed as Ginny fake gagged. She was as bad as Ron sometimes.

Ginny sighed and stood up. "I should be going anyways. Blaise will be wondering where I am if I don't get back soon." She gave Hermione a quick hug and thumped Fred on the back of his head lovingly and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed the powder and stepped in.

Hermione turned her head so she was looking up at Fred. He gave her a slower and sweeter kiss than the one he had given when he walked in. She tipped her head to the side to deepen the kiss more. His hand came up to her jaw and gently caressed her skin.

They broke apart and she fully rested her head on his shoulder. "What'd you two talk about?" He murmured.

"She asked if I was ready to have kids." She said and left out the first part of her and Ginny's conversation.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Are you?"

Hermione looked out the window again. The image of Fred running around in the sun with a small toddler popped into her mind. It flashed to him slowly swaying a newborn in the pale moonlight and talking softly to infant. The image morphed into Hermione and Fred holding two small babies as Molly cooed over them in front of a Christmas tree. The flash turned to Fred asleep on the couch and an arm draped over a little girl with curly red hair.

Hermione smiled against his shoulder. "Yes." She whispered.

She found herself completely honest. Ginny was right, Fred would be with her every step of the way. And so what if a couple steps were missed? She wasn't alone.

* * *

 **End of chapter nine eh? Come back SATURDAY.**


	11. Chapter X: Hermione And The Beach day

**Ya'll, welcome back. Unfortunately, the once weekly updates will have to continue for the next couple weeks. Come back Saturday for chapter eleven. Don't forget to leave a like and comment. Follow me on tumblr for any story updates I post!**

* * *

Hermione glanced out the dripping window at the dark clouds overhead. The grey matter stretched for a seemingly infinite distance. The vast darkness would occasionally light up with bright white fury that was followed by a deep rumbling from the heavens above. She looked back at the light blonde girl before her. Luna looked the epitome of calm and peaceful. Ginny was sending her worried looks as she plaited the long strands of hair. She wove a small flower into her work as she went.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and shifted on her feet. "Luna? I know this is most likely the last thing you want to hear, but do you think the weather is ok for today?" She shot the dark outside another worried look just as a round of lightning lit up the sky.

Luna smiled and gently touched Hermione's arm as though she was calming a scared child. "I think the weather is perfect. Adds just a bit of excitement, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled and gave a short awkward laugh. Angelina came up next to her and shot her a similar look. "Molly is in quite a panic. Says the whole wedding is ruined. Arthur and Harry are trying to calm her down in the kitchen. Our bloody husbands were just sipping tea in the corner and watching it all unfold." She finished with an eye roll and a wink at Hermione.

Ginny finished plaiting Luna's hair and stood from her spot behind the small blonde. Luna gave Ginny an appreciative smile and gathered the train of her wedding robes in her hand. She looked at every girl in the room and smiled crookedly at them.

"I believe we have a wedding to start?"

The girls scrambled to grab their shoes and put them on. Ginny grabbed Luna's elbow and led her towards the stairs once everyone had situated themselves. Hermione descended the stairs behind Ginny and saw Molly in the corner of the kitchen as she huffed at her husband.

Luna glided up to Harry and gently laid a hand on his upper arm. His brows shot up his forehead and he ran a hand through his messy black hair. His eyes quickly scanned her robes and stopped on her face. Her pale skin looked flawless and only held basic makeup.

"Merlin," Harry broke and cleared his throat. "Luna, you look absolutely stunning."

Luna's cheeks blushed prettily and she looked him up and down. "You look quite handsome as well Harry." She looked at everyone in the kitchen. "Are we ready?"

Molly sniffled and pulled both Harry and Luna into a tight embrace. Hermione felt someone sidle up to her and she turned. She shook her head in amusement as Fred offered her a sip of his tea. She plucked it out of his hands and lifted it to her lips. The tea was warm and directly contrasted how the cool air was seeping into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, we can't have the wedding outside anymore, it's raining too hard." Molly tried to explain.

Luna shook her head and gripped Harry's hand. "I think we'll be ok."

Molly bit her lip and leant against the counter. "Dear, most of the guests have left. There's only a few left."

Harry squared his shoulders. "So be it. We have everyone here that matters. Those that left can get pictures."

The door opened and Harry's old doormates piled in. Seamus and Dean stood close to each other and whispered as they dried themselves. Neville walked over to Harry and clapped him on the back. He pointed outside and shook his head.

Hermione scooted closer to Fred in order to soak up his body heat. The tall ginger shifted and rested a hand of her stomach and curling into her waist. The other large hand rested on her hip and his chin settled atop of her head. Hermione felt the flowers woven into the braid coiled around the crown of her head shift. Fred lightly swayed her and she closed her eyes. She clasped her own hands atop of his and heard their rings clink as they touched. She opened her eyes when she heard a floorboard creak in front of them. Mr. Lovegood had a wizarding camera pointed at them and lowered it at her gaze.

"Luna has asked me to take photos of the guests."

Hermione felt her lips tighten at the sight of the man. She gripped Fred's hand tighter and closed her eyes again. She heard Mr. Lovegood walk away and move on to the next person. She placed more of her weight against him. She could feel the muscles in his bicep ripple and tighten around her form.

"Alright everyone. We'll be moving outside in a second." Molly announced as a crack of thunder echoed in the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and shifted away from Fred's chest. She heard the music start up and she walked over to Ginny. She would be standing next to Harry at the altar. She tucked her hand in the crook of Ginny's elbow and stood behind the door as Harry made his way down the watery aisle. She could see Professor McGonagall seated on the grooms side. She had a bubble charm around her and whispered to Hagrid next to her. Harry bounced up the steps and turned around to face Hermione. He wiped his hands on his pants and his eyes darted around nervously.

Hermione and Ginny started down the aisle and smiled at the remaining guests as she passed them. Seaumes winked at her and Hermione saw Dean roll his eyes and thump his partner in the back of the head. Seamus turned and shot the taller boy a look that had him quietly laughing. Hermione smiled as she passed the Headmistress. She parted from Ginny and ascended up the step to stand at Harry's left.

She watched as Ron and Hannah made their way up the aisle. Ron's face was slightly pink from the attention of everyone looking at him. He looked as though he had spent a particularly rough day out in the sun.

The rain dripped down Hermione and made her dress cling to her. She looked down and saw the pale pink fabric stick to her breasts and hips. She and was immediately reminded of sculptures from Antonio Corradini. She could vaguely see the colour difference of her breast and the peaks of her nipples. She felt her cheeks heat lightly and she silently thanked Merlin she was wearing a white thong.

Ron walked up the steps and took the spot to Hermione's left. He bumped his shoulder against hers and she looked at where he had nodded his head. Harry was slightly bouncing on the balls of is feet in order to see Luna. Hermione smiled and turned her head to look out at the pond. Her soaked hair moved heavily around her head and she saw the dark grey clouds brighten from the lightning. The rain came down even harder than before and Hermione could feel her arms break out in goosebumps.

Slowly, more people joined Hermione at the altar and the music shifted. A harp was softly playing a melody she didn't recognize and Luna stepped out with her Father. He was beaming as he led her forward. His hair was carefully braided down his back with pieces of wild flowers woven in. Luna floated down the aisle and brought brightness where it was dark. Her eyes were shining and big. She looked like a goddess.

She walked up the stairs and stood next to Harry. Ginny smiled genuinely at the pair and Hermione felt herself warm at how far Ginny had come. She turned her attention to the woman performing the ceremony. She was younger, at most she was forty. Her robes clung to her rounded stomach and Hermione stared at her face. She looked familiar in a way she couldn't place. She continued to rack her brain as the woman started and laid a hand on her belly. The ring sparked something and Hermione felt her brows raise in surprise. That was Matilda Shacklebolt, Kingsley's wife.

Hermione looked out at the clouds as the rain trailed down her face. The pond had little waves with white tips. The leaves on the trees were blowing in the harsh wind. Hermione couldn't hear anything outside of the official and random claps of thunder that would sound off. Her eyes roamed over the short grass and woods on one side.

Ron bumped her shoulder ten minutes later as the official was asking Harry to start his vows. Hermione turned back as he started.

"I didn't think I would ever get to be standing up here. I never thought I get to a point in my life where I could spend the rest of it with someone else. I had always feared living and loving someone else. But you changed that. You started out as someone I cherished as a friend. Everyone called you Loony Lovegood," Harry chuckled and looked down, "but they didn't seem to get it. They saw the radish earrings and upside down magazine and wrote you off. They didn't see the brilliance in everything you did. They didn't see the kindness that extended towards everyone around you, even the people that teased you. They didn't the depths you would go to in order to help your friends. You never doubted anything I said. And now, I've gotten a taste of what we can have for the rest of our lives. And I'd do anything to keep it."

Hermione swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked at Luna. Her big round eyes seemed a little more misty than before.

"Harry, I'm so glad we get to go on adventures together. You never looked down on me. You listened to what I said and helped me accomplish things I didn't think I could. You didn't blink an eye when I decided to go with you and help fight. You let me paint murals in the living room and kitchen. I have papers all over our desk and you never complain. I get mud all over the kitchen floor after gardening and you never blink an eye. I laugh everyday with you next to me. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives laughing and caring for each other."

The official let the guests dab at their eyes before she reached for her bag. She pulled out a pristine rope and slowly wound it around their wrists. She watched as Matilda moved her wand over the twine and then their heads. Little halos appeared over them and then quickly vanished. The rope slipped from their wrists and Matilda wrapped it around her hand and placed it back in the bag. She turned back to the guests and flashed them a smile.

"Witches and Wizards, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are now united. May they have a long and happy life. Mr. Potter, you may now kiss the bride and then exchange rings."

Harry turned to Luna and gently brought her in to him. He leans down marginally and kisses her sweetly. Someone to the left of Hermione whistles and she knows deep down that it was either her idiot or Angelina's. Harry breaks from her and Hermione can see a sheen of lip gloss. He turns to Hermione and blushes as he takes in her wet dress. His eyes comically widen as he looks down and very carefully keeps his eyes above her chin. Hermione blushed lightly and reached into her pocket and gave Harry the simple band with sapphires inlaid. He turned back to Luna and slipped it over her pale fingers. Luna returned the favour and didn't let go of his hand.

They turned to the guests and smiled. The music started back up and they walked down the stairs. They got halfway down the aisle before Hermione started towards the center of the altar to meet with Ginny. She tucked her hand in the crook of Ginny's elbow and pasted on a smile as they followed the bride and groom.

Ginny leads them to the tent pitched where George and Angelina's had been. Harry and Luna were already sat at the dinner table. Hermione stepped up to the slight platform and sat next to Harry as Ginny sat next to Luna. Ron and Hannah were next in the tent and Ron sat one seat down from Hermione. Fred eventually made his way into the tent and plopped into the open seat next to her. His arm draped over her shoulders and he moved closer to her ear.

"Truly magnificent, isn't it?"

Hermione looked as Harry fed Luna a piece of cake. "Yeah, it really is."

* * *

Hermione danced with Harry as the song slowed down. They shifted their tempo to match and he pulled her close. She leant up and rested her cheek on his shoulder. His hands tightened around her waist and he moved them in a slow circle.

"Are you happy, Harry?"

She felt him smile against her. "I think I am? I don't know, it's hard to tell. I haven't had a lot to go off of in the past."

Hermione felt her heart pull from his words. Her grip tightened around his shoulders. "Well, I know for a fact that I haven't seen your eyes light up like this since the DA at Hogwarts. I think you'll be just fine."

Harry paused for a minute and continued once Hermione was in the spot he had been staring at. She saw Mr. Lovegood twirl Luna around, not regarding the slow beat of the music.

"I can't wait." He murmured in her ear.

The song ended and she gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Charlie was seated on the counter next to the sink and he was looking out the window at the people slowly swaying to the music.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?"

Hermione closed the fridge and rested her body against it. She opened the water bottle and took a sip before she answered.

"He is."

Charlie turned to her. "I didn't really get to know him before everything. But he's seemed… lighter in the past few weeks." Charlie shook his head. "What I mean is that when I first moved here he had a darkness about him. Like he carried the weight of the worlds on his shoulders."

Hermione sighed and looked out the window as Harry held Luna's hand and swayed her to the rhythm. "He did. Still does, actually. He's just… more relaxed now. He can actually enjoy his life for the first time in, ever, really." Hermione's brows furrowed as she thought of the Dursley's. "He's finally allowing himself to be happy."

"Thank Merlin for that." He muttered.

Charlie hopped off the counter and shot her a devilish smile. He plucked her water bottle out of her hands and dramatically grabbed her hand. He backed up and she was forced to follow him. He twirled her to his chest and she laughed. She twirled out and giggled as he wiggled his brows. She went back to him and he dipped her. He smiled down at her and snapped her up again. The music could be heard and so could their laughter. The wedding truly was symbolic of the people marrying.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch and curled around the freckled man beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and she felt his laughter rumble through her body. She flipped the page of the book she was reading. She looked up and saw Rachel explain something exasperatedly to Ross as she paced across the screen. She turned back to her book as the characters from the American muggle show continued to talk. He shifted against her and played with a strand of hair.

Hermione looked up as the fireplace roared to life. Bill ducked out and was followed by Charlie. The Weasley kids sat down beside Hermione and Fred. Hermione shared a look with her husband before she glanced at Charlie beside her.

"Uh, I wasn't expecting you lot to show up? Have I forgotten something?" Fred asked.

Bill sighed dramatically and flung his head against the back of the sectional. Charlie snorted and then groaned. "Fleur is back in France visiting her sister. Something about a fight with her boyfriend. Oliver is in Belgium until Wednesday.

Hermione shared another look with Fred and Glanced back at the oldest Weasley children. Charlie groaned again and Bill answered this time.

"We're epically bored. Mum has already kicked us out."

Charlie laughed and looked at Hermione. "Said, and I quote, 'you're even worse than when Ron hasn't had second lunch'. I have never been so offended in my life."

"What do want us to do?" Hermione asked and flipped the page of her book again.

"Entertain us." Bill whined.

Hermione closed her book and the men jumped at the loud sound. "Alright, everyone outside. The sun is shining, and the water is cool." She started towards the kitchen door and opened it.

The heat blasted her and Hermione felt her skin immediately become sticky. She heard a crash behind her and internally winced. She really hoped they hadn't knocked over anything important. She trudged down the path and felt the sand squish under her toes. The boys were loudly clamouring behind her. She turned around quickly and they bumped into each other as they tried to stop. Fred was the person in front and he had a brother on either side. She took her wand out and pointed it at them. They squirmed under her scrutiny and she transfigured their clothing into bathing suits.

She gave the older males trunks and Fed a bright yellow speedo. He squawked and covered himself with his hands. Charlie laughed at him and Fred slapped him in the back of the head. Hermione transfigured her own clothes into a modest two piece.

She set her wand down with her book and waded into the shallow water. She let her magic flow through her and she shot a stream of water at them. Fred shouted at how cold it was and rushed at her. She screamed and laughed as he fireman carried her deeper into the water. She could hear Charlie and Bill whoop in excitement as she let out another yell. Fred threw her into the water and she hit the sand with her bum. She shot up and stood up. She sputtered and laughed. The setting sun warmed her back and she looked at the men before her. She smiled and felt warmth, not from the sun, spread through her.

* * *

Hermione turned the shower head on and stepped in. The water was hot and she could feel her skin heating. She grabbed her body wash and opened it with a pop. She didn't hear as the bathroom door opened and quietly closed. She slathered the lilac scented soap over her shoulders and turned away from the spray. Her back was to the door and she worked at the knots over her upper shoulders and sighed at the feeling.

She didn't notice as the shower door opened and a tall red head stepped in. He closed the glass door and quietly walked up to the small woman before him. He wrapped an arm across her stomach and pulled her to his back. He peppered kisses along her neck. She gasped first in surprise and then in pleasure.

"Merlin Fred, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She tilted her head up and he deeply kissed her.

She turned around and felt the spray wash the soap down her body. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed herself against him. His hands slid over her body and rested on her arse. He cupped the globes and squeezed. Her hip stuttered froward when he gave her a light smack. He groaned and shifted his hips away from her upper stomach. Hermione felt the hardness before he could completely move away.

Hermione smirked and he broke the kiss. He looked down at her with squinted eyes and a suspicious look. She tried to look innocent as she shifted him back. She slid down his body and rested on her knees. His brows shot into his hairline.

"Mione?"

She grinned up at him and hesitated before she took him in her mouth. It was salty and she found she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She swirled the head in her mouth and worked the rest of his length in his hands. He groaned and placed a hand on either side of the shower walls. She used this as encouragement to take in more of him. She got about less than halfway when she felt him at the back of her throat. She breathed deeply before she hollowed her cheeks and ran her tongue on the underneath of his cock as she pulled back to the tip. She swirled his head and mouthed at the slit at the top. She moved back down and swallowed more of him down her throat.

She moved one hand to his balls and gently rolled them in her hands. She repeated the process several times before Fred sucked in a breath and groaned. He tugged at the top of her head in warning. Hermione hollowed her cheeks and moved up his shaft. She tongued at the red tip and felt warm seed spill into her mouth. It was salty and musky tasting. She swallowed two mouth fulls before he was done. He was panting and his chest was flushed.

Hermione stood up and felt her knees protest at the strain. She turned to the spray and opened her mouth for the water to pool in. She swished it a couple times before she swallowed. She turned back to Fred and smiled.

His cheeks were flushed and he was looking at her with glazed eyes. "Where did that come from? Merlin, talk about surprise shower sex."

Hermione looked down and grabbed her shampoo. She pumped out a handful as she answered. "I had been wanting to since our wedding night." She scrubbed the shampoo through her curls.

She heard him open his own shampoo and squeeze it into his palm. He lathered it through his ginger locks. She finished rinsing her hair of the suds and stepped back for him to rinse his own hair. His eyes were closed when he started talking again.

"Do you want anything tonight? I could grab my sexy red lingerie I bought last week."

Hermione snorted and shook her head even though he couldn't see. She grabbed her conditioner and massaged it through her curls. "No, I'm not feeling it tonight. I just wanted to do something for you."

He hummed and moved out of the stream. She gave him a quick peck and they finished their shower routines with a few laughs. She shut off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed his towel and handed it to him. She grabbed hers and wrapped it around her. She grabbed her wand and vanished the steam from the bathroom.

She pointed the wand at her hair and charmed it into two braids as Fed stepped up to his vanity and grabbed his toothbrush. Hermione dried the rest of her body and hung the towel back up. She walked over the counter and reached for her clothes. Fred's hand grabbed hers and he looked at her with wide eyes.

He took his toothbrush out of his mouth and didn't break eye contact. "I have a crazy idea. How 'bout we sleep without any clothes on?"

Hermione blinked at him and shifted her hip out. "What?"

"You, me, no clothes. Tonight, in the bed."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Why the bloody hell not?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it. She opened it again and let out a sharp exhale. She shook her head and moved over to her sink. She quietly relented and grabbed her toothbrush. Fred bobbed his head in victory. He spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth and the sink. He grabbed her set of clean clothes and headed into the bedroom.

Hermione quickly followed him. She closed the curtains but left enough space for the moonlight to peak through. She climbed into the big bed and scooted back until she felt Fred against her back. His arm curled around her stomach and his thumb brushed her breast. He put his mouth by her ear and kissed it gently.

"Goodnight love." He murmured against her clean skin.

"Goodnight Fred." She whispered back.

She rested her hand over his and stared out at the crashing waves. The moonlight reflected in the waters before dark storm clouds blocked it. She didn't mind the darkness, she had her light tightly wrapped around her. She could find her way.

* * *

 **End of chapter ten eh? Come back next Saturday for the next part. Follow me on Tumblr, danij5, for story updates.**


	12. Chapter XI: Hermione And The Dinner

**Chapter eleven as promised. Follow me on tumblr for story updates, danij5. DOn't forget to leave a like and comment. Come back for chapter twelve next Saturday.**

* * *

Hermione opened the oven as the timer on her wand blared through the kitchen. She stuck the meat thermometer in the chicken and pulled it out when it read seventy-five degrees celsius. She put her oven mitts on and took the bird out. It was large and nicely browned on the skin. She placed the pan on the island behind her while she shut the oven door with her foot. Ginny was across from her and mashing the potatoes in a comically gigantic bowl.

She took her oven mitts off and hung them on the hook by the stove. She stirred the gravy and turned that burner off. She lifted the lid off the green beans and fanned away the steam. She closed the lid and decided to leave them for the next couple of minutes. She went over to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed the milk and handed it to Ginny.

"You think it needs more?" The younger girl asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, look at the texture." Hermione ran the wooden spoon through the potatoes and wrinkled her nose.

She migrated back to the oven and opened it again. She pulled out the rolls and set them next to the chicken. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed her kitchen. Plates and utensils were sat at the small round table they had in the corner. She was never hosting Sunday dinner again.

Fred came in and smiled at her. He rested his elbows on the island across from her and smelled the food dramatically.

"It smells great Mione. Mum would be pleased."

Hermione sighed and chuckled under her breath. "I don't know how she does it. I can't even count the amount of times I had to swat Ron with whatever was in my hand." She shook her head and turned towards her wand. The stuffing was ready. "Charlie and Bill made a game of who could distract me more while the other picked at the food. I had fifty-six beignets to start, I'm down to forty-four." She continued to explain as she pulled the stuffing out.

Hermione heard Fred snort behind her as she tested the stuffing. "Mum would have spelled them stuck to a chair as she placed delicious smelling food in front of them. Did that to me and George once. Absolute torture it was, that was the day she made chocolate biscuits."

Ginny laughed from where she was eating a spoonful of potatoes. "I remember that. Was it you or George that cried?"

Fred let out a full belly laugh and turned to face his sister. "Are you kidding? We both cried that day."

Hermione felt her lips quirk in amusement. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stirred the green beans before taking them off the flame. "How long ago was this?"

Ginny snorted around her spoon and looked at Fred expectantly. The high part of his cheekbones coloured and he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, few month ago?"

Hermione contained her laughter and turned back towards the siblings. Ginny was going a bit pale and peaky looking. The retort on Hermione's tongue shifted into a remark of concern.

"Feeling alright Gin?"

Fred looked over to his little sister and frowned. Ginny put the spoon on the counter and unconsciously placed her left hand on her flat stomach. The emerald bracelet Blaise had gotten her for the wedding caught the light and reflected prettily.

"Yeah, just need to use the restroom before dinner." She said slowly and turned on her heel. She quickly made her way from the kitchen and around the corner.

Fred looked at her with a raised brow and something in his eye that made Hermione feel uneasy. Like he knew why Ginny didn't feel well all of a sudden. Hermione shifted and hoped that it didn't make her look guilty.

"Maybe she has a stomach bug?" Hermione cursed internally at her tone.

Fred looked at her with squinted eyes that held the promise of a later conversation. Fred shrugged and picked a roll from the pan and pulled it apart with a wink. Hermione groaned and turned to walk around the island. She lightly slapped him upside the back of his head on her way towards the living room.

She leant against the wide doorway and surveyed the scene before her. Bill was laying on the couch with his feet stretched in front of him. Fleur was curled up at his side on the chaise part of the sectional. Ron and Hannah were sat in the plush armchair by the fireplace. Ron laughed at what she said and spilled some of his water down his shirt. Hannah giggled and took a napkin from the small side table next to her. She patted his shirt as she continued to laugh. Luna and Harry were sat in the plush armchair next to Ron and Hannah. Luna was showing him something with her wand that was producing thin black wisps. She made them sparkle and dance before they disappeared. Harry looked enthralled, like he was when Hermione fixed his glasses on the train first year.

Charlie was sat next to Bill and had his legs in a similar position. However, they ended a good four inches before Bill's and made the height difference more prominent. Charlie had one muscular arm across his stomach and the other over the back of the couch and angled towards Oliver. Oliver was shuffling a deck of cards with little drawings of quidditch balls on it. Charlie was mumbling something to the Scotsman and breathed deeply enough for his shirt to tightly stretch across his chest. Percy and Penny were sat in individual chairs by the chaise and quietly talking with each other. Blaise was sat on the end closest to Hermione with a spot to his left vacant. His pale blue eyes locked with hers and she smiled.

"Dinner is ready. Plates and utensils are in the kitchen."

"And yes Ron, you need to use the utensils, we're having a civilized dinner tonight or I'll hear from the Mrs. about it later." Fred said from behind her.

She tilted her head up and to the side. Fred smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ron grumbled from somewhere in front of her and she could hear Bill and Charlie snickering to each other. Ginny came down the stairs and shot Blaise a look from the last step. Hermione couldn't see his face but saw his shoulders relax minutely from her position.

Hermione turned and patted Fred on the chest before getting into line behind Hannah. Hannah turned around and grinned at her. "It looks wonderful Hermione. I don't know how you managed to pull it all together on such short notice."

"I don't know how I managed it either."

Hermione picked a plate up and spooned some mashed potatoes onto the spot by her thumb. She grabbed a roll and sliced a small square of butter and placed it next to the roll. She forked some green beans onto the plate. She waited for Hannah to slice off more of the chicken before she moved up. She grabbed a leg and then ladled some gravy over her potatoes and chicken before she stepped out of line. She headed back towards the living room and put her plate down at the one head of the table.

Hermione looked around at all sixteen spots. She had to place a temporary extension charm on the table and room itself. It would still be a tight fit. Hermione checked the antique clock to her left and frowned when she looked into the sea of red by the food. George and Angelina hadn't popped in yet. They were half twenty minutes late already. She sighed and waited for the remainder of the family to get their food and sit down. Ron had a spoon of potatoes halfway to his mouth when Hermione glared at him. He paused and looked at Hannah. She minutely shook her head and he looked forlornly at the food before he put his spoon down.

Fred set his plate down at the other end of the table and sat back in his chair. The rest of the clan trickled in and found spots at the crammed table. Harry was the last to set his plate on the table and sit down. He sat next to Hermione with Luna on his left. There were two empty spots next to Fred and Hermione stared at them before turning towards the waiting guests.

"Well, you can dig in. George and Angelina will have to heat up their food if they want any."

"If Ron left any that is." Charlie mumbled under his breath.

The table paused to gauge Ron's reaction and collectively laughed at the affronted look he sported with a glob of gravy and potato on his lips. He frowned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand at Hannah's gesturing. Her cheeks were flushed from the effort of not laughing at the ginger beside her. Hermione speared some of her chicken into her mouth to avoid laughing too hard at him. Bill giggle and then cleared his throat.

"As much as I love picking at Ron, regardless of how easy it is, I say we put him in the hot seat about something else."

Charlie smirked and shot Bill a knowing look. "Something that I think is far more important,"

"Than him stuffing his face with food." Bill finished.

Fred gaped at them and mock glared. "Oi! Only Forge and I get to do the whole twin sentence thing." He blushed at how incoherent he sounded.

Bill smirked and clapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "I don't see the other half of the wonder twins at the table."

Fred opened and closed his mouth. He angrily shoveled green beans into his mouth and sulked with his head downcast. Bill and Charlie turned their attention back to their youngest brother. He had a nice pouch of food on one side. Bill smirked evilly and Ron shoved more food into his mouth in response. Hermione saw Ginny gag and couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"So, brother o'mine. Wedding day is coming up eh?"

Ron swallowed audibley and nodded. He looked at his brother from under his fringe suspiciously. He didn't, however, cram more food into his mouth. Charlie and Bill exchanged another look. Hermione was also curious as to where this was going.

"Who would have thought our little Ickle Ronnikins would find someone willing to put up with him for life?" Charlie said and grinned at Ron.

Ron's face heated and he opened his mouth to refute. "Why, I can remember when Ron said he would never get married. Said women were 'odd creatures that no man in their right mind would ever be able to figure out.'" Bill quoted.

Ginny snorted and covered her mouth before Ron could send his ire her way. Hermione felt her curiosity peak. "When did he say that?"

"Oh, he had to have been what? Ten?" Bill asked Charlie. The second oldest Weasley nodded.

"Didn't he also say girls are mean and only wanted to rule over boys?" Ginny asked.

Charlie's eyes lit up. "I remember that! Was that when Sarah lived down the road?"

"Yeah, she was a year older than him right? Classic guy pulls on a girl's pigtails to let them know he likes her. Just reversed." Ginny rolled her eyes at the analogy and bit into some of her chicken.

Bill opened his mouth to tell another story but Ron cut him off. "Ok! I think we've had enough stories for today! I'm sure the table would love to hear about the lipstick incident." He said with narrowed eyes at the two oldest.

Charlie and Bill blushed and looked down at their plates. Hermione was about to ask what he meant, when the fireplace made noise from the living room. George and Angelina stumbled out and looked at the table full of people. Angelina's hair was swept back into a messy bun that had flyaways everywhere. Her makeup was smudged around one eye and her socks didn't match. George had a flush rising on his cheeks and chest. His shirt was unbuttoned and she could see the freckles slowly disappear from the blush. His hair was slightly tangled looking. He looked at Hermione sheepishly and she suddenly felt forty years older than she was.

"Sorry. We were, uh," He stuttered and scratched the back of his neck. "we sort of lost track of time. We were, uh, busy with something."

Hermione made sure to purse her lips more severely than she felt. "Well, everyone is nearly done. You'll have to heat up two plates."

George smiled and moved towards the table. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and headed over to the kitchen. Angelina smiled apologetically and squeezed her shoulder when she passed. They both made themselves a plate and cast a quick heating charm. They took the empty seats next to Fred and gave quick greetings to everyone.

Bill, Charlie, and Fred gave both of them light ribbing as to why exactly they were nearly forty minutes late. Hermione looked around the table as her family loudly chattered with everyone. Ginny was throwing pieces of bread at Ron and laughing every time it connected well. Hermione felt as her belly filled with warmth and spread throughout her body. She felt happy and peaceful. Like she had been missing something in her new home and couldn't put a finger on what it was. She watched as the oldest Weasley siblings laughed with each other. She knew what she had been missing. She just couldn't believe it had taken her this long to figure out.

* * *

Hermione twisted her hair into two ropes. She charmed the light makeup off of her face and grabbed her toothbrush. She squeezed some toothpaste on and stuck it in her mouth. Fred came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He slid her top up slightly and ran his fingers over her lightly exposed stomach.

He put his mouth just below her ear and kissed. He peppered kisses down the column of her neck and switched sides when he reached right above her collar bone. She made a noise of warning in the back of her throat and leant forward. She spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth. She cleaned her toothbrush and put it back in the holder. She turned around and tilted her neck to give him a slow kiss. She broke it after a few seconds and smiled up at him.

"Sorry, I'm not really feeling it tonight."

He grinned down at her and she saw his eyes gain some seriousness. "Mione, you don't have to feel sorry about that. I think it's safe to say that if either of us isn't feeling it we can let the other person know and feel respected about it."

Hermione felt her heart swell and she gave him another kiss. She snuck around him and made her way into the bedroom. She walked over to the curtains and closed them most of the way. She walked over to the bed and climbed in. She turned off her light and made herself comfortable as she waited for Fred to finish with his night routine.

He eventually made his way into the bedroom with his boxer briefs hanging low on his hips. He tossed his shirt and pants into the hamper and made his way over to the bed. He shuffled in and turned his own lamp off. He sighed and dragged Hermione closer to him. He positioned her so she was facing him. He smelled of mint when he started talking.

"So what was up with Ginny earlier? I know it's not a stomach bug, you're forgetting I lived with her for nearly eighteen years. She can't go a second without complaining when she's sick." He asked quietly.

Hermione tensed and debated telling him. She bit her lip and sighed. "I mean, I'm not technically wrong, it _is_ a stomach bug." Fred tapped at her shoulder to let her know she wasn't getting off that easily. "You may or may not be an uncle in about eight months."

Fred stilled and pulled away from her. "What? Her and Blaise have only been married for a week or two."

Hermione rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her. "People can have sex outside of marriage Fred."

Fred breathed deeply. "If she's a month along that means she had to have done… _it,_ with him in the first few days of knowing him."

Hermione sniffed. "Yes."

"I'm going to kill him. And then I'm going to lock her in a tower." He said, deadly quiet.

Hermione flicked him on the forehead. He grumbled and rubbed at his head. "You're being ridiculous Fred. She is a grown woman, she can make her own choices. Be happy that you get to baby someone in the family without the responsibility of having to raise them."

Fred breathed deeply and pulled her in closer. "I'm not happy about it. She's my baby sister. I'll always want to hit any guy that even looks at her." He let out a breath. "But, you're right. I am looking forward to a little red head running around here."

Hermione smiled against his chest and breathed in his scent. Hermione knew he would accept is time went on. He really would make a wonderful father.

* * *

Hermione walked down the aisle one last time. She smiled as the setting sun caught the dewy flowers just right. She held on to Harry as they climbed the two steps up the altar. Harry stood to Ron's left and Hermione positioned herself next to Harry. She watched as Molly dabbed at her eyes and look at her youngest son.

Ron looked nervous as he watched the wedding party move down the aisle. His hair was shorter than Hermione had seen it in a long time. It was cropped short at the sides and left slightly longer at the top. It was swept marginally to the side and Hermione couldn't help but look at his pale forehead.

Hermione watched as Ginny and Charlie made their way towards her. Charlie smiled and winked at her. He hopped up the steps and stood to her side. He quietly chatted at her as the rest of the Weasley's and spouses made their way towards the altar.

The music eventually shifted to something softer with a violin in the background. Hannah was beaming as she made her way down the aisle. Her pale yellow dress matched with the clouds from the setting sun. Her makeup was minimal and light. It matched who she was perfectly.

Her father dropped her hand from his elbow and pulled her in for a tight hug. He must have whispered something in her ear because when she pulled away her eyes were misty. She said something back and made her way towards Ron. She stopped next to him and shyly smiled at him.

Matilda, the official from Luna and Harry's wedding, raised her hands to cut the music off and bring everyone's attention up front. "Are we ready to begin?"

She started on her speech mandated from the Ministry. She looked at the crowd occasionally and seemed happy to be there. Hermione focused on the swirling clouds above the pond. The sky was a mixture of yellow, orange, and pink. It painted the picture of what summer was to Hermione. She looked out towards the woods and watched as the thinner trees swayed in the wind. The green leaves rustled and she could make out the symphony from where she was. Hermione turned her attention back to the wedding when Ron started talking.

"I know I'm not very good at these things. There's a reason none of my siblings chose me to talk at their weddings." The guests chuckled at the accuracy. "But I do know some things. I know you make me happy. I know you put up with my quirks when my own family doesn't. I know you're kind and patient. I know you try to see the best in people, even when they don't deserve it. I know you look forward to the future, even when it seems hard. And I know how hard this has been for you. I'm grateful every single day. I think the rest of our life will be filled with more 'I knows' to come."

Hannah wiped her eyes gently and started when the official prompted her. "Ron, you make me speechless every day. Whether it's from shock, happiness, or anger. I love watching you putz around the flat and find something that needs fixing. Even when it really doesn't." The guests laughed and Hannah wiped her eyes. "It's true, this hasn't been easy for me. But you try your hardest to make it _good_ for me. I appreciate how much you care about making us an actual us. I'm looking forward to years of speechlessness and contentedness."

Matilda waited a few moments before she reached into the bag behind her. She took out the rope and wound it around their hands and wrists. Matilda took out her wand and tapped it on the rope. Hermione could see it tighten and vibrate. The official moved her wand over to their heads and the halo appeared shortly before disappearing. The official caught the rope and neatly tucked it back into the bag.

She turned to Ron and Hannah and clasped her hands together. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are now bonded. They will share their first kiss as a married couple and then proceed into the reception area."

Ron wiped his hands on his trousers and then awkwardly pulled Hannah closer to him. He pressed their mouths together and then stepped back. He cleared his throat and looked at the occupied chairs in front of him. Hermione shook her head at her best friend and caught the quiet groan Harry let out.

The music started after a second and Ron held Hannah's hand in his own. They started down the aisle and Hermione tucked her hand into the crook of Harry's elbow. They started down the steps and followed after Ron and Hannah. She heard Ginny and Charlie start behind them. Harry led them to the back gardens of the Burrow and released her hand when they got to the tent. She went to the long table at the front and sat one seat away from Ron. She placed her napkin in her lap and waited for the rest of the party to trail in.

Hermione talked quietly with Harry and looked to Her right when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Fred smiled at her and ran a hand through his short hair. Molly had managed to hack everyone's hair but Bill's. He had been properly warned in time to avoid their mother as much as he could.

Hermione continued to chat with Harry and Ron as they waited for the rest of the guests to follow. Fred played with her straight hair and tickled at her shoulders. In a way, Hermione was sad this was the last wedding. She would miss the quiet moments like this.

* * *

Hermione walked into the kitchen and shook her head at Charlie. They kept meeting like this at weddings.

"Fancy seeing you here Mione." Charlie joked.

"Who would have thought we would run into each other like this?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Charlie laughed and she leant on the counter next to him. His thigh brushed her arm and she stared out at the scene before her. Ron was off at the side talking with Harry and Bill. Hannah was dancing with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione sighed at their serious expressions.

"What? Partied out already? It's only eight Mione."

Hermione shook her head and turned from the scene. "No, just all of that." She said and waved in the direction of Hannah and Justin.

Charlie squinted. "Who is that bloke? He's practically morphed into her, that's how close he is."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was in our year with Hannah. They have… a past with each other. He left the community when the law was passed. He said he couldn't deal with something like that right after The War." Hermione shook her head. "I don't think they're over each other."

Charlie sighed and studied them closely. "Something tells me that as well."

Hermione looked at the happy faces as they danced and laughed. She felt the ball of anxiety swell. She knew the next year would be filled with many new things. She looked at Justin and Hannah again. Deep down she knew not all of it would be good.

 **End of chapter eleven eh? Come back next Saturday for chapter twelve.**


	13. Chapter XI: Hermione And The Appointment

**Hey, sorry this is so late. I graduated on Friday, moved Saturday, and unpacked all day Sunday. Then I had to go back out to my old house and grab more stuff. Next update will be Saturday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione looked up from her chart as a harried looking woman rushed towards her. The witch had a grey suit on with plain black heels. Her hair was in a severe bun at the base of her neck that reminded Hermione of Professor McGonagall. The woman stopped before Hermione and thrust a scroll at her.

"From the Ministry. Regarding the new law." She said and rushed off.

Hermione looked at the retreating woman in confusion before looking down at the scroll. She sighed and cracked her neck. She had only been on shift for seven hours and knew it was going to be a long day. She finished writing in the chart and handed it back to the medinurse. The young woman gave a sympathetic smile and held up her own scroll.

Hermione shifted her robes and leant against the medinurses station. She opened the wax seal and unscrolled the parchment.

 _ **Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley,**_

 _ **This an official document reminding you of the seventh clause of the Magical Repopulation Law passed several months prior. The seventh clause states that witches and wizards will be tested for fertility.**_

 _ **The appointment for you has been scheduled by the Ministry to take place on Monday, the sixth of August, 1998. This may be short notice for you depending on the time of arrival, but any leave from work is excused by the Minister for Magic. The time of your appointment is four in the evening at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries on the Sixth floor. The appointment will be broken into two sections; couple's answering questions on the state of the relationship and fertility testing. It is estimated the appointment will take two hours.**_

 _ **Thank you for your understanding.**_

 _ **The Coordinator of the Department of Post-War Repopulation Efforts,**_

Janica Odoneley.

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She checked her watch and saw she had another two hours until the appointment time. She had yet to take her lunch break. She went over to the time slot and wrote in her lunch break start time. She then sent a message to her supervisor that she was on break.

Hermione walked over to the apparition point and twisted on the spot. She appeared in Diagon Alley and started for the joke shop. She pushed open the large wooden door and waved at Varity. She headed around the back and paused outside of the workroom. She listened for any particularly loud noises and when she heard none, she knocked quickly and then opened the door.

Fred was reading over a large stack of papers while George stirred something in the cauldron and flipped the page of a small journal. Fred looked up from his stack of papers and grinned when he spotted her. She was leant against the doorframe with her arms loosely crossed.

"Hullo, what brings you here love?" He said and tipped back in his swivel chair.

Hermione held up the letter she got from the Ministry. "Did you two get these in the mail yet?"

Fred shook his head and sifted through the pile of paper and found a similar scroll to the one Hermione had been given. He held it up triumphantly and broke the wax seal. George had put a stasis on his potion and was stood behind Fred reading over his shoulder.

Fred finished and handed it to George for him to finish reading. "Does everyone have an appointment today?"

"I don't know. I was going to head over to your mum's and see if she can call everyone over."

Fred nodded and stood up. He stretched and his back popped in protest. He groaned and settled back into his normal posture. He said something quietly to George and the twin shook his head. George went back over to the cauldron and a blue light encompassed the metal.

"We'll head over with you. Haven't taken a lunch yet anyways."

George finished and stopped at the desk. Her grabbed his own scroll and then followed Hermione out into the main part of the shop. Kids and teens were roaming the aisles and shouting at each other. Fred stood at the front of Varity's desk and rested his elbows on it.

"We're going to take a lunch break. You good to watch the store?"

She gave a sarcastic salute and then went back into her slumped posture. "Have a good lunch break Mr. and Mr. Weasley. And Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione saw George hold back a laugh from the corner of her eye. He coughed into his wrist and shot her a look filled with mirth. Fred led them into the bustling street of mostly matronly looking women. Hermione and George followed behind Fred as he trudged his way to the apparition point. George knocked elbows with her and she looked up at him as they dodged around a middle aged woman with a toddler.

"How many people do you think will be expecting?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably a good few. Most likely people around our age will have the highest numbers."

"Think anyone in the family will be expecting?" George asked with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione groaned and made a mental note to thump Fred when she got the chance. "He told you didn't he? How long did he last with the secret?"

George chuckled and Fred looked behind them briefly as they got closer to the apparition point. Hermione shot him a half glare and his eyes widened before he looked back forward hastily.

"He told me the day after your Sunday dinner."

"He didn't even make it a full day." She muttered and shook her head at her husband.

George snorted under his breath and walked into the slight platform. Hermione followed suit and grabbed onto Fred's arm tightly. He shot her a charming smile and she looked at him deadpan.

"Erm, ready than?" He asked.

"Yes, let's get to your mum's house. I only have about forty-five minutes left for break."

George twisted first and Fred was only a millisecond behind him. Hermione felt the familiar drop of her stomach from the sensation. Her vision blurred and it felt like her heart was in her throat.

Her feet hit the soft grass and she looked over the hill in the back garden. Arthur must have been building something in the barn because piles of discarded wood were just outside of the red doors.

Hermione started forward with the twins trailing behind her like overly large puppies. She pulled the door open and saw Molly cleaning in the kitchen. She had dishes washing themselves and the table polishing itself. A mop dunked itself in the bucket and hovered until it found a spot that had yet to be cleaned. The older woman was dusting the top of the china cabinet when she looked over at them. She smiled brightly and clambered down the chair she was stood on.

"What are you three doing here? Would you like some lunch dears?"

"Actually, that'd be gre-" Hermione cut George off before he could continue.

"We got these in the post today Molly. Figured you'd want to call a family meeting to make a plan." Hermione said clearly and handed over the scroll she had gotten at work.

Molly unraveled it and read through it quickly. She sighed and placed it on the table and then wiped her hands on her apron.

"I'll call everyone over."

She walked over to the floo and put some powder in. She put her face right next to the green flame and muttered something. Hermione heard someone call back from the floo.

"Mum? What are you calling for?" Percy asked.

"I don't know if you've gotten the post, but all of the people affected by the marriage law have fertility appointments throughout the week."

"Yes, I figured everyone had gotten theirs by now."

"Hermione and the twins just stopped by. Can you please tell Harry and Ron to take a lunch break and floo over here? And to bring their wives?" Molly asked kindly.

"Sure. I'll send them a message when we disconnect."

"Thank you Percy dear." Molly said and hung up.

She turned to the top of the mantle and grabbed another handful of powder. Shrew threw it in and Hermione heard a feminine voice call back.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Did you get your post today Ginny?"

"Yes? Haven't opened it yet, but I've got it. Why? Is there another law or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. There's going to be a fertility check for everyone affected by the law. I was hoping everyone could meet here at my house. Figure out who is going to the hospital and when."

There was a pause on the other end and Hermione heard Ginny mumbling something to another person. "Yeah, Blaise and I can floo over there in a couple minutes. Is everyone else going to be there soon?"

"Hermione and the twin's are already here. We're just waiting on everyone but Percy, Charlie, and Bill."

"Ok, we'll see you shortly." She said and the call disconnected.

Molly walked back over to them and sat down heavily in the seat. She sighed and placed her hands on the table. She looked over at the fireplace with a furrowed brow and Hermione felt bad for the older woman. Hermione scooted a seat out and sat across from Molly. Fred and George sat on either side of her. Fred casually draped an arm around the back of her chair and twirled the ends of her hair between his fingers.

The fireplace started up and Ginny stepped out. She was wearing floral patterned shorts with a tank top. She had sun glasses perched atop of her flaming hair. Blaise was right after her and Hermione did a double take at the white boat shorts he was wearing. He had on a light grey cotton button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He put a hand on Ginny's lower back and guided her to the dining table. Ginny bent down and pecked Molly on the cheek.

"Hullo mum. The others on their way?" She said as she sat next to George.

"They should be now. I had Percy message them at the Ministry. They'll probably be getting Luna and Hannah now. George, have you talked with Angelina?"

George shook his head. "I opened my scroll and we don't have to be there until tomorrow."

Hermione heard two pops of people apparating in the garden. She heard hushed murmurs and the wooden door clicked open. Ron was first in and followed by Harry. They were both in their black Auror robes and looked clean. Hannah was talking quietly at Luna when they entered.

The boys and their wives took seats at the table and looked to Molly expectantly. George got up and went over to the pantry door. He opened it and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He brought homemade potato crisps back to the table and sat down. Molly looked at him and he shrugged.

"Alright. Everyone should have gotten a letter from the Ministry. Did you all being them?" She addressed the table.

Luna placed her scroll on the table and so did Hannah. Blaise took his from his pocket and gingerly set it on the polished wood. Molly picked each one up and read through it quickly before moving on to the next one.

She cleared her throat and placed her hands on the table. "It looks like everyone has an appointment today except for George and Angelina. All of them are at four this evening. Hermione?" She looked up at Molly. "When does your shift end at the hospital?"

"Eight tonight."

Molly pursed her lips at the long hours her daughter-in-law was working. "You'll already be there. Everyone else should floo in ten minutes early and meet on the sixth floor by the medinurses station. We'll all check in and leave once everyone is done. Come back here for a light snack and discuss the results. Everyone good with that?" She said and looked around the table with a hard stare.

Everyone nodded and looked at each other. They knew better than arguing with her. Hermione checked her watch and sighed. She only had ten minutes left of her break. She got up and pecked Fred on the cheek quickly.

"I'll meet everyone there. Wear something comfortable. I have a feeling we'll be waiting a while." Hermione said as she moved towards the fireplace.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in. She shouted her destination and threw the fine black powder down. She whirled away and saw the hospital appear. She stepped out and looked around at the number of people waiting to be helped. She stepped out and someone shoved a clipboard into her hands.

"Cordoff says that you need to finish these before four." Malfoy said with only a ghost of his once normal sneer. His blonde hair was disheveled and in his eyes. He looked tired. His sneer gained more authenticity. "What are you staring at Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at her work load. She must have had nearly twenty patients to get through by four. She was going to murder Cordoff the next time she saw them. She picked the oldest case from the bottom and headed towards the burn unit. Those were always the worst.

* * *

Hermione rounded the corner of the sixth floor and stopped by the medinurses station. She still had a few minutes before she was supposed to meet everyone. She had diligently treated every patient that she could and filled out the consequential reports.

She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned. Fred greeted her and gestured towards the seating area. Hermione sat down with Fred on her left. He placed an arm around her and pulled her towards his chest.

"How do you think the appointment will go?"

Hermione hummed under her breath as she thought. "It should go well. Is there any reason you think it won't?"

She saw him frown from the corner of her eye. "No." He sighed. "I don't know. I have this feeling that _something_ isn't going to go well. Whether it's for us or someone else in the group."

Hermione was about to answer but Harry rounded the corner with Luna. The small blonde was saying something quietly and smiled when she saw Hermione. Harry and Luna sat down across from them and continued their conversation quietly. It seemed Luna was explaining parts of her family history.

Molly came around the corner next. She turned when a voice shouted at her. She paused and waited for Ginny and Blaise to catch up. They were holding hands and the tall wizard had a bored look on his face. Hermione saw it shift when Ginny explained something with her hands, including the one firmly in his grip. His mouth quirked and his eyes softened.

The small trio continued talking as they picked seats next to Harry and Luna. Ginny quickly greeted Luna and sat down next to the former Ravenclaw. Ginny gestured wildly as she regaled her friend with stories of what she had done that day.

Hermione quietly chatted with Fred as they waited for Ron and Hannah to show up. The gangly ginger rounded the corner and his cheeks were flushed. Hannah was close behind and looked similar to Ron. Before any of his brothers could rib him, Molly stood up and ushered everyone to follow her.

She waited by the chair closest to the medinurse station and told them to sign in. Hermione got in line behind Hannah and Ron. She watched as more couple's trickled in and stood in line. She saw the familiar faces of Padma and Parvati holding hands with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein respectively. Ron and Hannah got out of line and sat next to Molly. Hermione stepped up and smiled at Gina.

"We're signing in for the four o'clock appointment."

"Names and dates of birth please." Gina asked with a pen waiting.

"Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. September 19th, 1979."

Gina wrote it down and looked at Fred. "Fred Gideon Weasley. April 1st, 1978."

Gina wrote down his answers and places the parchment in a slot behind her. Hermione saw a hand grab it and disappear.

"Alright. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes. Have a seat and wait for your names to be called."

Hermione and Fred stepped out of line and went over to where Ron was sitting. Hermione sat down and tipped her head back. She had been on shift for nearly nine hours. She was almost glad to have a two hour break. A door by the medinurses station opened and a young woman with black hair stepped out.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hannah Grace Weasley?" She asked and surveyed the people.

Ron and Hannah stood up. Hermione noticed there were a few inches of space between them as they walked towards the medinurse. They greeted her and followed her into the white hallway. The door swing closed and settled. Molly shifted anxiously in her seat and smiled as Harry and Luna sat in the previously filled seats.

The door opened again and a man stepped out with his clipboard. "Fred Gideon Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley?"

Hermione sighed and startled when a hand appeared in front of her vision. She smiled as Fred heaved her out of the uncomfortable chair and continued to hold her hand as they made their way over to the medinurse. He smiled at them and waved them to follow him.

"We'll be starting with a ministry official asking you a few questions. This shouldn't take more than half an hour. After all of the questions are answered, I'll come back and collect you for the fertility testing. This will be done separately and then you'll meet in another exam room to go over the results. My name is Jeremy and I'll be your medinurse for the duration of this exam."

He led them into a cubicle looking room. There was a large wooden desk and two chairs facing the desk. An older woman, Hermione guessed to be in her fifties, was sat waiting expectantly. She had a severe frown that appeared to be permanent. Loose skin surrounded her chin and neck.

Hermione and Fred stepped in carefully. She pointed at the chairs in front of her and Fred shot Hermione a look. Hermione say gingerly in the chair and Fred looked completely relaxed.

The woman, whose name Hermione spied to be Helen, shuffled papers on her desk. She picked up a quill and flipped her paper to the desired page. She put her half-moon glasses on and looked over the rim at Hermione and Fred.

"Confirming your names are Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley and Fred Gideon Weasley?"

"Correct."

"Yep."

Helen paused and shot Fred an annoyed look. Hermione sighed quietly and knew it would be a long session.

"Dates of birth are September 19th, 1979, and April 1st, 1978?" Hermione and Fred affirmed her question. "Now, why don't we start with some easy questions. Mrs. Weasley, or _Granger-_ Weasley, why have you kept your maiden name?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Fred opened his mouth and then closed it. Hermione felt her anger rise and knew she had to handle this well in order to assure the rest of the appointment wouldn't be insufferable.

"I decided to hyphenate my last name with his because I had to obliviate my parents at the start of The War. I haven't seen them in nearly a year. I'd like _something_ to remember them by."

Helen pursed her lips and wrote something down. "Very well. Is your occupation a resident Healer here at St. Mungos?" Hermione nodded tersely. "And your occupation listed is founder and Co-CEO of a joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" She directed at Fred.

Fred squared his shoulders before answering. "Yes."

She wrote something and looked at them. "What do you plan on doing when you have your first child, barring any infertility, comes?"

Hermione and Fred looked at each other in confusion. Fred answered before she could. "We plan on continuing our careers." Hermione was glad they had a conversation a few days prior about that very subject.

Helen put her quill down and looked at them. "Shouldn't one of you stay home with the baby?" She asked and looked at Hermione.

Hermione felt her anger flare even more and she pursed her lips at the woman. "I plan on taking my maternity leave. After that, his mother said she would love to help us watch the baby. We have an incredible support system. Also, last time I checked, St. Mungos has an excellent daycare. I'll use that if my husband, who is self employed, us unable to watch our baby."

The woman sighed through her nose and wrote something down. "How have you been finding the progression of your relationship?"

Fred shrugged even though she wasn't looking at him. "We're just like any couple. We laugh, fight, and look out for each other."

Helen wrote that down and flipped the page of her parchment. "How is the sexual aspect of the relationship?" Hermione blushed and neither her or Fred answered quick enough. She looked up from her parchment and stared at them. "How many times per week are you engaging in sexual activities? That are _penetrative_?"

Fred frowned. "We have penetrative sex about two or three times a week. It just depends on our schedules." Hermione answered quietly.

Helen gave them a hard look. "Are you tracking your periods and ovulation schedule? As per the Ministry's recommendation?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. She saw a large freckled hand envelope her own. He squeezed once before he answered.

"We've been married for not even a month. We're trying to get used to each other. We have four years to have two kids. We figured we could take a month for ourselves."

Helen paused for a few moments before angrily scratching against the parchment. Hermione wanted this part of the appointment to be over. She was worried for the other part of it, but it couldn't get much worse than this.

"Are you sharing a bed? This is imperative for spousal bonding. It promotes the growth of mental and emotional connections between husband and wife. It also encourages more frequent sexual activities."

"Yes, we've been sharing a room for a while now." Hermione answered without looking up.

Helen looked up after writing briefly. "Last question Mr. Weasley and Mrs. _Granger_ -Weasley. Would you say the Ministry has done a subpar, mediocre, or excellent job of matching the two of you?"

"Excellent." Fred answered through gritted teeth. The pressure on Hermione's hand increased.

Helen went back to writing. When she finished, she took her glasses off and straightened the papers. She pressed a button on her desk as she levitated the stack towards a metal slot to the side of her desk. The slot opened and the papers disappeared. It closed with a bang and a knock on the door sounded through the cubicle.

"Enter."

The door opened and Jeremy stood in the entryway. He gave them a friendly smile that Hermione could see sympathy in. Hermione realized he must have to work with her often.

"You two can follow me. I'll show you to your exam rooms."

Hermione stood up quickly and led Fred towards the medinurse. They walked into the artificially lit hallway and followed Jeremy at a brisk walk. He turned right and stopped at the third door on the left. He opened it and gestured for Hermione to step in.

"Healer Marov will be with you shortly. I'll take your husband to his room. There should be a dressing gown on the bed. Go ahead and put that on."

The door closed as Hermione got halfway into the room. She looked around at the familiar cold and sterile white at every inch. She suddenly felt more alone than she had since she was on the run in the forest. She started to shake slightly and took calming breaths. She could do this.

* * *

 **End of chapter 12 eh? come back Saturday for the next part.**


	14. Chapter 14:UPDATE

**THIS ISN'T AN ACTUAL UPDATE TO THE STORY. THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE ABOUT THE STORY. I'M VERY SORRY TO INFORM ALL OF YOU THAT I WILL BE TAKING A HIATUS. A LOT OF MY CHAPTERS GOT DELETED OFF OF MY GOOGLE DOCS. HOWEVER, I UPLOADED ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT. I WILL BE POSTING REGULARLY ON THAT SITE. SORRY FOR INCONVENIENCING ANYONE OR CAUSING ANY DISAPPOINTMENT. MY USER NAME ON AO3 IS THE SAME AS ON HERE, DaniJ.**

 **UPDATE #2: JUNE 11**

 **Some of you may not know, but AO3 is Archive Of Our Own. This is another fanfiction site that I personally prefer. You can find the rest of my story there as I update accordingly.**


End file.
